Toward the Moon
by 3Es Queen
Summary: When Bella's relationship with Edward ends, she finds herself returning to the last place that felt like home. There, she finds that not all relationships end just because someone changes. BELLA x JACOB. Enjoy and review please.
1. Return to Forks

DISCLAIMER: The person who wrote this, me, does not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's other works. She is more than happy to give credit where it is due. Thank you, Mrs. Meyer!

ALSO: This story will contain spoilers for Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. If you don't want to ruin it, read those first. Also, read my note at the bottom.

Edward approached the woman quickly, his red eyes turning steadily to black. He wanted her. He needed her. And he needed her now…. to pay. The woman did not back down. She stared back with a disdainful look. "You, Edward Cullen, should know better than to give me that look. You and I both know that you won't, and can't, hurt me. So you might as well stop giving me that look."

Bella folded her arms across her chest. "You, Edward, have to be the world's most stupid man. One would think that with over a century of life experience, you would know how to speak to a woman." Edward stopped in his tracks. He spoke in a slow, calm voice. Anyone else would have been scared, expecting the man to blow a fuse and kill anything within a 10 foot radius of him. Bella smiled sardonically.

"What do you know about life experience, Bella? You have been a vampire for fifteen years now. You should have gained a bit of 'life experience' yourself, but you are still the same teenage girl I wanted to kill that first day in science class. Now, I almost wish I had."

Bella snorted and walked up to him, poking him in the chest. "That…," poke, "is where you," poke, "are wrong! She pushed him back by his shoulders into the wall. "I am not the same, love struck, stupid little girl that was obsessed with you due to things I could not control. You knew the second that my smell went away that I was not the one for you, and I knew the second I looked at you without seeing your little 'false God' appearance, that you were nearly not all you seemed to be. You looked so cowed! And now, now you are tired of trying to make the relationship work. As am I. So, go to Tanya, take her up on her offer. That way, you won't get so jealous of my abilities that you try to starve yourself to make you look as powerful. We all have our gifts, and mine has pissed you off from the very beginning."

"It is _unnatural, _Bella. A vampire that doesn't drink. No, it isn't good to relish on the fact that we must destroy life in such a way to survive, but you are not normal. You don't have hunger. You are, essentially, the same thing you were except you don't have a _soul_ anymore. You lost the thing most beautiful about you. And I am so sorry for taking it away from you."

Bella backed up. "See, Edward that is where you are wrong. If we didn't have souls, we wouldn't care if we killed people. We wouldn't care about anything or anyone. You don't want me now because I am not so awestruck, naïve, and lonely that I will not stand up to you. And, you just cannot stand the fact that I don't make you want to rip your hair out because you love my smell so much. And, you are jealous that I am just as powerful as you, and I don't need blood to sustain me. It is not my problem. And you need to get used to that."

"If I agreed with you, would you leave?" Edward snarled, pointing toward the door of their Alaskan home. Bella growled at him before walking out of the door and stopped, turning around.

"You know where I'll be. And you know the consequences of you coming. Stay the hell away from me, you….._bloodsucker."_ Edward hissed as the door of their home slammed shut as Bella stormed away.

Bella quickly got into her car. It was a new SUV; she still didn't care much about speed. "Time to go home," she said to herself as she cranked it up.

Alice looked at Edward from her place on the couch as she heard an engine rev. Of course, she had seen this happen already. She had gotten used to the idea shortly after Bella had been changed. It was, in her opinion, about damn time. Edward met her eye. "Did I just make a mistake?"

Alice smiled and shook her head. "No. This is a good thing. You will both find where you are meant to be. I encourage you to stick with it once you do. Bella is gone." Edward looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "She's going back to Forks, isn't she?"

"Where else would she go?"

"Well, what is waiting for her there? All of her old friends have their own families and haven't heard from her in years. And Charlie has been dead six years now."

Alice looked up at him. "You will realize soon enough. But…surely you can think of someone?" Edward's eyes widened before a guttural growl escaped him. "The _dog…_" Alice smiled. "No way, Alice…he wouldn't want a bloodsucker." Alice simply raised an eyebrow. "No…it won't happen. You are losing your gift," he said, doubtfully.

Alice just shrugged before hopping up from the couch and running up the stairs, calling back, "Whatever you say, bloodsucker."

One of the good things about not needing sleep was how easy it was to get somewhere quickly. Bella drove straight for Forks, Washington. She stopped only for gas and the occasional beverage. She didn't really need it, but she had not lost the enjoyment of a good soda or cinnamon roll. She eventually found herself sitting in her vehicle in front of a house that had not been used in years. She could see cobwebs on the porch around the railing. She got out, wondering why her drive had brought her here exactly.

It wasn't like she had family or friends here anymore. No, that was a price of becoming a vampire. She was no longer able to see them because she didn't age normally. After 15 years of being a vampire, she looked about 25 years old. In reality, she was almost 35 and looked better than most women her age.

Her body had matured to be quite beautiful. She was not as shocking or exotic as Rosalie, but she was pretty. Her face was still heart shaped, but her hair had gotten longer. It had curled and darkened as exposure to sunlight become less and less. Her skin had gotten fairer, although she had been surprised it was possible when she had been changed. Her skin had already been much whiter than the average person in Washington. Her eyes were big and bright, and her lips were full and rosy. She would, most likely, have to deal with being the "new girl" in town wherever she went. It would earn her the same as last time. Jealousy from the girls and looks from the guys. But, she had gotten used to that in a way.

She sighed as she climbed the steps. Feeling underneath the decrepit, ugly welcome mat, she pulled out the spare key. She had left all of her belongings in her anger. Nothing like a post-break up shopping spree. She opened the door and looked inside. Although not much had been done for the outside of the house, the inside was taken care of. That was odd. She had not hired a caretaker to keep the place maintained. She, honestly, had never seen herself coming back, and it seemed odd to sale her father's house. She giggled slightly, thinking that maybe her instincts knew that she would end up back here in the end.

Why was her house still in decent shape? She did her best to shrug it off. Maybe it had become a partying spot for teenagers. It was abandoned and had been for years. In her opinion, it was also poetic justice to party in the house of one of the men that used to go around busting up loud, teenage parties. It was understandable, but unlikely. After all, the lock was still secure. Why would they put the key back if they knew where it was?

She sighed. "Well, it certainly won't do any good to sit here. Suppose I should get some lights on before it gets dark." She hopped back into her car and drove to the electric company, Phone Company, and post office. After a few hours of hassling with disgruntled employees and another hour of grocery shopping, Bella found herself back in front of her "home". It was odd that this still felt like home. Their home in Alaska, while beautiful and extravagant, never did feel like home. The bright yellow cabinets and lace bedroom curtains beckoned her in their oddly comforting way. She walked in and flipped on the lights, smiling when they blinked to life. She looked around the house. Most was as she had last seen it. She had not been here since the day after her wedding; the morning before she was turned. Childhood pictures were still all over the place. She smiled at them now, in particular the ones of her and her parents together. She saw one of herself and Edward on their wedding day. She put it face down.

She slowly walked over to the couch. It was one of the newer additions. It was plaid and extremely manly in neutral colors. A plain blue carpet was on the floor. They were both good quality; Christmas presents from the Cullen's (which included her at the time).

She flopped down and felt something hard underneath her. She pulled it out and looked at it. She smiled warmly. "Of course, Dad. Always trying to throw hints out there." She gazed at the picture. She was standing in front of her old truck. Next to her was a boy that _looked_ about her age. She, of course, knew he was a bit younger. He had long brown hair and dark skin. His eyes were smiling almost as much as his mouth. He was looking at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world as she stared at the camera with a nervous smile. She had always hated having her picture taken. "Jacob…" she murmured. Her fingertips brushed their holding hands, and she smiled.

* * *

So, there is the end to chapter one! BTW, I used to write a lot of fanfiction (Harry Potter) when I was younger. I can still write short stories, but I had writers block in all things HP related. However, I had this idea when I realized how I was, personally, a bit disappointed at the end of the last book. I decided to write it for fun and BAM I have a whole story line. So, I plan on doing this . However, I would love a little motivation to help me get back on my feet. I will try my best to update as much as I can. Please review and tell me what I am doing right or wrong (constructive criticism). Thanks for reading!


	2. Close Encounters of the 3rd Kind

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own the rights of anything written by Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow her characters and use them to fulfill my evil plot, muahaha. I'm a user.**

**_Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the 3rd Kind_**

Bella looked at the man across from her. What would Billy Black need to talk to her about? She smiled encouragingly. "So, Billy, how is Jacob?"

Billy looked down. "I don't know. He got your wedding invitation and note, but that's the last anyone has really seen of him. Sam said he needed to get away and to come back when he was ready."

Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. "Ja…Jacob left?"

Billy nodded. "I know that you are doing what you think is right. You know my feelings about the……your fiancée. I think you will come to regret your decision. You realize that the second you are turned that the Cullen's cannot come back here. They will have broken the treaty. I just want you to realize what you will be giving up. As for you, well, if you ever decide to come back to see your father, that is fine. As long as you observe our previous negotiations. However, you can never bring one of _them_ here again. They are unwelcome, and, because of the tension between you, your fiancée and Jacob, you might be unwelcome to. We are protectors of all, but most fiercely of our own."

Bella winced at the words and nodded. "Yes, Billy. I understand that. However, you are wrong. I know what I am doing. And, you and I both know that I am not the one meant for Jacob."

Billy glared at her, "That may be so. But you forget that Sam still cares about Leah, and he still doesn't like to see bad things happen to her. I have to go now. I just wanted to tell you that we won't be attending your wedding. Best of luck." He turned and walked off.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning on her couch. She made a small noise of contentment. One never truly enjoyed sleep until it wasn't an option. She had been a walking nightmare the first few days until she asked Edward if he got that tired. He had looked at her strangely then. It seemed that Bella had the advantages of being a vampire, immortality, strength, speed, and beauty. Fortunately, she only slightly stood out in the sun, she didn't need blood, and she could still enjoy things like real food and naps. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned. She looked on the floor as saw that, during the evening, the picture of her and Jacob was on the floor. She picked it up and looked at it once more before putting it back on the mantle in an empty spot.

She walked outside on her porch and looked up at the moon. Sitting on the steps and leaning back on her hands, she closed her eyes, enjoying Washington for the first time in 15 years. Well, she needed to do something with her life now. She had quickly gotten tired of simply sitting down and enjoying her wealth in Alaska. Sure, she had plenty of money to live without a job, but did she want to? She did have a teaching degree going to waste. Perhaps she could see about a job in the area.

A familiar noise startled her. She heard a howl from in her woods. But was it a normal wolf or was it only part wolf? She got up from her seated position and walked back inside the house. She probably needed to inform Billy that she was home. It was common courtesy. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number that she should have forgotten years ago. It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said. "Quil, I need to speak to one of the council elders," Bella replied.

Quil spoke again in a confused voice, "May I…ask who is calling?" Bella took a breath. "Bella Swan. Now, may I speak to one of the elders?"

Quil gasped quietly before speaking in a voice that seemed rehearsed. "Yes. Half an hour in front of your father's house. Did you bring any of them with you?"

Bella scoffed quietly. "No, Quil. I am alone. Thirty minutes?" She heard the sound of the other phone being hung up. Thirty minutes. She walked upstairs and quickly got ready. She did not want to look scruffy and wild. She looked at her empty closet. She would definitely have to go clothes shopping tomorrow.

She heard several knocks on her door a few minutes later. She had been sitting on her bed, reading Of Mice and Men. She walked down with it in her hand and opened up the door to see Sam Uley. He looked at her in shock. "Bella Swan?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. Had she really changed that much? She looked over Sam. He looked a bit older than she did. His hair had started to go a little prematurely grey, but it suited him. Small streaks of silver were throughout his hair giving him a somewhat distinguished yet wild look. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but that was not strange for the Quileute boys. He looked at her untrusting as she opened the door wider to let him in. He looked around before stepping inside. "Your hair looks good like that. I bet your coat is even more beautiful with it. How is Emily?"

Sam looked at her impatiently. "She's fine. Why are you here?"

"I left." He frowned at her, waiting for more. "I don't know, Sam. I got in my car and I just drove and drove until I found myself here. I guess I sort of planned it, but it was spur of the moment."

"So why did you change your mind?" Bella frowned, looking at him strangely. "What do you mean change my mind?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You didn't let them change you. You smell the same only a little bit….sweeter." Bella's eyes widened in shock. "I…Sam, they did. I'm just…different."

He stepped back. "So you…you are one of _them_ then." She nodded before deciding to tell him the truth. "I am, technically. But, remember how they all had a special power?" Sam nodded. "Mine is that I don't want or need blood. You don't have to worry about anything like that. I'm vegetarian, I suppose." She laughed slightly, but stopped at the look on his face.

"So what do you do then?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Well, it's really interesting. You see, when I get hungry…I eat. I am able to tear through a good hamburger just like the next girl. My eating habits haven't changed. The only vampire trait that really took was the whole aging thing (which is slowed for me as you can see) and the fact that I am immortal as they are."

Sam looked at her before staring at her eyes. "Well, you are allowed to stay. I suppose I don't have to go over hunting rules with you?" She smiled, shaking her head. "No, I think I have that covered."

"Do we need to worry about any of the rest of you coming back? I mean…..them?" Bella shook her head, "No, I don't see that happening. We didn't end up on good terms, exactly. Except for Carlisle and Alice. But they will respect your wishes." Sam nodded, grudgingly. "Fine, then. How long are you staying for?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. Right now, I am not planning on leaving anytime soon. Can you stay a bit and talk to me?" Sam frowned but nodded. She walked with him into the living room where she sat on the couch as he sat down on the edge of her father's old chair.

"So…how is everyone? Quil sounded older but still the same. Do you guys still change?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, we decided to keep it up, changing at least once a week. We didn't want any surprises where we would have to wait to change back. Keep in practice. Everyone is doing good. Emily and I have 3 kids now. Joshua, Sammy, and Natasha. Embry imprinted four years ago to a woman named Sophie he met in Port Angeles. They are expecting their first. Jared and Kim have twins that are the same age as my middle one. Quil just started dating Claire; she's seventeen now. He's been changing the most to stay young. They don't look that odd together or anything. The rest are okay. Paul imprinted Leah. Seth moved away…."

"How is Billy? Quil answered the phone when I called. Sam looked down. "He did three years ago. Found out he had pancreatic cancer; it had already spread too much to be cured. He left Quil his house. Quil was the one that took care of him that last year when he needed it." Bella nodded.

"And Jacob? He did come back to visit, right?" Sam looked at her. She heard his breathing hitch for a second before he nodded. "Yea, he saw Billy before he died and he was at the funeral."

Bella glanced at the picture on her mantle. She sighed before forcing out a smile. "And what is Jacob doing? Imprinted? Kids?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. He is doing fine as far as I know. Anyway, I have to go….it was actually nice talking to you Bella. I am happy you aren't…like them."

Bella smiled back. "Me, too. It was great seeing you, Sam."

Sam nodded and stood up, walking quickly for the door. "Uhm, I'll call you later, okay?" Bella smiled and nodded. "Okay, tell Emily hello for me and reassure everyone that I won't be killing anybody, okay?" Sam smiled slightly before nodding and disappearing into the night.

* * *

As the sun rose, Bella contemplated Sam's strange behavior. He had been relaxed until she had mentioned Jacob. Perhaps he was married? Or sick? He had pretty much bolted for the door when she said Jacob's name. She looked at the picture above the mantle again before making breakfast. She lazed the morning away, making lists of what she needed to buy. Then, at eleven, she got into her car and drove toward Port Angeles.

She spent the afternoon there, buying clothes and household items. If she was going to be living in Forks, she might as well do her best to make it feel like her own house. She bought new appliances for the kitchen, new furniture for the bedroom and living room, and a swing for her front porch. Her wardrobe quickly expanded from the clothes she had on her back. She changed out of the dirty clothing into a pink halter top and jeans before going to the book store.

As she wandered through the aisles, names she had never heard of popped up. She bought a lot of books and movies to keep herself entertained during her down time. She was walking down the New Fiction aisle when she smelled something familiar. She looked up and her eyes widened as a familiar pair met hers. "Angela?" she said. "Bella?" They walked up to each other slowly, as if not believing it.

"Wow, you look different from high school. I like the haircut." Angela's long hair had been cut short and included new bangs. She was a little heavier, but that could be explained by the 3 kids running around. "And you had kids!"

"Yea! And thanks. It's been a long time since I have seen you…since just after your wedding, actually. How have you been? Where is Edward?" Bella smiled at her. "Well, that didn't work out. We actually just ended things this week. It's been a long time coming. I'm doing well though."

"Are you still living in Alaska?" Angela inquired.

"No. I actually just moved back here. I am living in my dad's old place. If I can manage to get a job, I plan to stay."

"What kind of job are you looking for?" Bella smiled. "English, actually. Teaching." Angela's eyes lit up. "Well, you came at the perfect time. Mr. Bentley is changing to a school in New Hampshire. His spot is still open, and there isn't much competition."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Well, don't you know your way around?" Angela laughed and nodded, "Actually, I do. I teach biology." Bella grinned. "In that case, I'll make sure to stop by."

"Yea, that sounds great. Hey, why don't you come to dinner at my place tomorrow night? I am sure it has been a long time since someone cooked for you." Bella smiled to herself. It really _had_ been a long time considering she was the only one in her family that ate food that needed to be cooked. "Sure, where do you live?"

"Outside of LaPush on Lakeside Drive. My house is number 14. It is white with blue trim. How is seven?"

"Sounds great. Will your husband be there?" She shook her head, "Nope. I have been a single mom for four years now. I always have my neighbor over for Tuesday nights. You already know him though. Jacob Black?" The next sound heard was a thud as all of the books Bella had been holding fell from her arms.

**Authors Note: So, I was added to the favorites list and stories alert for many people, however….1 review. Thank you, lizbre, for the encouragement. As for the rest of you…maybe send some reviews my way? I need encouragement and someone to rub my errors in my face. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Talking with Wolves

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that came from the pen (or keyboard) of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing them. Thank you.

Enjoy and review, please! It brightens my day!

**_Chapter 3:Talking with Wolves_**

Jacob stood up from his table where he was reading the morning paper. He walked to the door and opened it to see Sam on the other side. "Sam. Come on in." Sam nodded, stepping around him and into the home.

"I came to talk to you." Jacob nodded; this had been expected. "Good. I am assuming you are here to tell me why the hell the pack is looking at me so funny." Age and experience had ripened Jacob into a rather bitter man over the years. The child-like, jovial smile had not been seen in what felt like centuries. "Go ahead and have a seat. Want something to drink?" Sam nodded, and Jacob placed a bottle of beer on the table in front of him.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this. Have you been to Charlie's house recently?" Jacob nodded, concerned. "Yea, I was up there last week fixing a leak in the roof. I had to take out the carpet, too, in the end. Why? Has something happened to it?"

Sam looked down before looking back at his friend. "I told you, when you left, to come back when you were ready. Well, other people have found it time to come back as well."

Jacob felt anger well up inside of him. "_Cullens__,"_ he growled, "When do we strike? They broke the treaty. Edward is mine." Sam shook his head, holding up his hand. "No, Jake. Bella. Bella is home."

Jacob's eyes widened comically, and Sam thought, for a moment, that he saw a flicker of excitement spark inside the dark brown orbs. It quickly dimmed though. "Bella. So Bella is home. Are you planning on doing anything about it? She is one of them….a leech, now."

Sam took a deep breath. "Actually…Jake…we aren't doing anything about it."

Jacob glared, "Sam, need I remind you of the importance of protecting our people, our culture, from those soulless, filthy murderers?" Jacob had become severely anti-vampire since Bella left. Sam could see his skin start to take on a red hue.

"It's only Bella. She left Edward. I don't know why exactly. But…that isn't the big deal to us. She…Jake…she doesn't eat."

"I know she doesn't eat, jackass. She drinks innocent people's, animal's, whatever's blood. She is a lost cause. She is nothing but a dirty, murdering, leech, and she needs to leave. And, if you won't tell her, I will. And you know that I am not the most favorable option if we don't want blood spilt. That thing is not Bella."

Sam groaned. "Jake, shut up and listen to me. Bella does not eat…drink. She is not like them. Her….the powers they have as individuals…she doesn't need blood. She doesn't hunt. She is just…immortal."

Jacob looked at him in disbelief. "Sure, Sam. I'll believe that when I see it. Besides, it isn't like you were around her at dinnertime to see if she was lying or not. Those things don't have morals."

Sam growled, standing up from the table. "Jake, I am so fucking tired of this. You have become bitter and pitiful. Sitting in your house, drinking yourself to a stupor every night, waking up to the newspaper and anything on TV. That is all you do unless you are at council meetings or chasing damn phantom vampire scents. There are no vampires here!"

"SHE'S ONE!" Jacob yelled. "SHE ISN'T BELLA ANYMORE. SHE IS A BLOOD…"

"She smells the same…" Sam interrupted. Jacob silenced and, again, a rare emotion flicked onto his face. "She smells like…Bella. Only better. She smells sweet. Like….sort of like vanilla and rose. She doesn't smell like them. She doesn't reek of death, salt, rust… She was honest to me. Her eyes are the same… She is Bella, Jake. She is home; she is herself."

Jacob flopped down in his chair, putting his head in his hands. "Why…" his voice broke, and Sam finally heard the tears that he had wanted to hear for the past fifteen years. "Why would you tell me this? Why would you do this? Why would she come back?" She slammed his fist on the table, next to his bowed head. A dent was left in the wood, and his beer bottle fell over, leaking the amber liquid onto the table. Sam sighed, picking up the bottle and throwing a towel over the mess.

"Jake…I never really liked Bella too much. And when she married him, I planned to kill her if I ever saw her again. For what she did. For what she had allowed them to turn her into. Treaty or none. You are my second in command, and you are my friend. But, Jake, I tolerated her before that because of how happy she made you. I was shocked when I found out that you weren't imprinted on her. I thought you were ruined. But, when she was with you… Damnit, Jake, she made you happy! You were proud of whom you were, and you loved her so much."

Jake wiped at his face furiously before looking up. "And nothing has changed, Sam, "he replied, devastated, "She left and I am just as ruined as I was. No one has ever made me feel that way. And…when she left… I _am_ ruined, Sam."

Sam shook his head and sat down. "Jake, who knows why she chose the drug over the sun? The addiction over the love that made her feel good? We don't know if we ever will. But, it is over now. She is done with Cullen, and she is the same as before. If not better. Jake, you might feel ruined. And it might not work out. You might not care for her anymore if you do see her, " Jake snorted derisive amusement, "but wouldn't you feel worse if you never gave it a chance? Never gave it a chance when she was willing to give you one? Jake, if you don't try this, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable existence. And that is what it will be if you don't try…miserable."

Jake looked down and was silent. He inhaled and exhaled sharply before looking up and snatching his bottle off the table. "I'll sleep on it." He finished off the bottle before going to a cabinet and pulling out the whiskey. "He pulled down two glasses before looking at Sam, "Now, come on, the game is about to start." Sam's eyes were triumphant as he stood from the table and followed Jacob into the living room. He had won.

Bella groaned as she plopped down on her couch that night. She took a rather generous sip out of her third glass of wine. Yes, the buzz we certainly kicking in. Only a few more bottles before she would be satisfied for the hour. She pondered outloud to herself, groaning as she thought about the night. "Angela and Jacob?!?! I mean, first, he is back. That is a big enough shocker. And he is living here. That certainly explains Sam, though..." she grabbed the bottle and poured her fourth glass. "But...they are together? How shitty can my luck be?! I mean, I wouldn't expect him to even give me the time of day, but now I have to run into him and talk to him and see him with her. And it sucks because I can't hate her for it. She's too nice, and she doesn't know that I love...loved Jacob. And she has kids! I can't blame her for her wanting them to have a dad around."

On the inside, Bella was insanely jealous and nervous about the upcoming dinner. Would Jake be expecting her to be there? Did he even know she was home at all? Surely Sam would have told him. Afterall, he was not that evil. Jacob was probably well over her though. He probably just hated her guts. And he thought she was a horrible vampire. She hadn't went into details with Sam, so how was she to know how detailed he was if he told Jacob.

She briefly allowed her anxiety to diminish while she pondered the thought of Jacob still having the Rabbit. It would be sort of comforting to see again. Not to mention the motorcycles. Maybe he'd want to go on a ride? She cursed herself as she got back on topic. Jacob would definitely not be wanting to take her on a ride anytime soon. Plus, she wouldn't want Angela to feel threatened by her. She certainly wasn't going to ruin their relationship if they had found happiness together. Besides, there had to be advantages to being able to grow old together. She pulled her hair together and started twisting it as if it were a wet washcloth she was trying to get water out of. It was a nervous habit she picked up over the years.

She had just opened her third bottle when a knock came at her door. "Jacob?" was her first thought. She was disappointed when she opened the door, though. "Sam. Come on in." She sighed, turning her back on him as she stumbled back to the couch. Sam looked slightly amused as he looked at the two empty bottles of wine on the coffee table, the glass in her hand, and another bottle tucked under her arm. "So, I guess I don't need to tell you that Jacob moved back?"

Bella glared as she plopped down on her seat. "You know, you coulda given me a headshup. Don't I deserve that?" Sam sat down next to her. "Bella, no offense, but Jake is more of a friend to me. I owe him before you." She nodded in agreement, pushing her glass toward his direction and sloshing a bit on him. "Wanna glass?" she asked as she wiped her hand over his chest, smearing the red wine. He laughed, "No, I think you are drinking enough for both of us. Besides, it is sort of annoying to try to run through the jungle while staggering.Jared makes quite the habit of it and usually has a knot on his forehead from past experiences with trees."

Bella snorted with laughter. "Remind me not to let him be my guide dog if I ever go blind." Sam allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Emily says hi, by the way. She says welcome home."

Bella nodded, "Thanks."

"So, I told Jake you were home." Bellaslouched, putting her head on the backof the couch and kicking her feet up onto the coffee table in a not-so-elegantway. Sam snorted, "Apparently, you did not inherit the vampire grace either." Bella rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he was not so pleased, and said he wants to think on it before seeing you again. He is, understandably, upset. However, there are some things that I want to know. First, how did you find out Jake was home?"

Bella shrugged, "I saw Angela in Port Angeles. She invited me to dinner tomorrow night, and then told me that Jacob would be there." Sam winced, "That will be an uncomfortable surprise." Bella nodded.

"Okay, second. I want to know what happened with you andparasite."

Bella giggled. "Edward..parasite. Long time since I have heard that one..." Sam snapped his fingers, andBella refocused. "Okay, so...we got marriedand two nights later, I was changed." Sam winced. "Three days later, when I woke upfor the first time without excruciating pain, I saw Edward. He looked...different. On both of our parts, I suppose. First of all, he looked at me like I was some sort of stranger. And, for me, he hadzero real appeal.See...vampires look attractive to get prey, otherhumans. But it is not all physical good looks. I think they must give off some sort of...those things that females give off?"

"Pheremones." Sam filled in. Bella nodded, "Yup. Anyway, that was gone, and I didn't havean attraction to him anymore. And he apparently didn't have the same lust for me (or more accurately, my blood) either. We tried to make it work, thinking that the physical would come later. It didn't. And, even worse, we found out that, personality wise, we weren't that compatible. I was not awestruck into listening to him and thinking he was right anymore. And he was way to…I don't know. It just wasn't working. There was nothing there."

"So you left him." Bella nodded, "Well, after 15 years. Eight years in we all moved to Fairbanks. There, Edward and I decided to test the waters. We no longer behaved like a married couple, or a couple at all for that matter. We even had separate rooms. A year later, we tried to make it work again, but it didn't. We moved back to Denali this past January. There, Tanya decided that she wanted Edward as a mate. We have argued about it for months. His old fashioned ideals said he should not leave me for another, and I wanted him gone. After a big argument last week, I left. I also told him to take Tanya up on her offer. And here I am."

"So, you think it was all just…chemical, or whatever. There was no real love between you?"

Bella sighed and tears sparkled in her eyes. "I assume you know that I admitted that I loved Jacob the last time I saw him, right?" Sam nodded. "Jacob told me that day that Edward was like a drug for me. He said that I couldn't live without him, and that that was what kept me from being with him. That he was the true love, the healthy love that I wanted. That he wasn't a drug…he was my sun," Bella looked down and tears started to pour down her cheeks. "He was right, absolutely. Now I am clean. I am not addicted anymore. I haven't been for fifteen years. And I still love Jacob. But, it is too late now. I can't have him, and I will respect that if he is happy." Bella wiped her eyes and looked up. "None of you have to worry. I will do everything in my power to not hurt Jacob again." Sam nodded and smiled. He looked around the room and his eyes came to rest on the picture on the mantle. When he looked back at Bella, it was to discover that she had passed out. He shook his head and draped a blanket over her before seeing himself out.

The next morning, Bella woke up to the noise of someone knocking on her door. The last thing she remembered was talking to Sam. Now, her head was aching and everything was just so bright… She winced as she stood up. The room spun a bit as she stumbled to the door. She opened it to see a big truck in her yard and an old man on her doorstep. "Ms. Swan? We are here to deliver the furniture you ordered? You did say express delivery, right?" Bella nodded. "Yes, yes…come on in." She walked around, showing him where she wanted the large things she had ordered and instructing him to put the smaller stuff in the foyer for her to sort through. He nodded and two men jumped out of the truck to help. Slowly, all of the new furniture was placed inside. When it was done with, Bella signed the papers with a smile on her face. "Thanks so much."

When the men left, Bella looked around. It was amazing what some nice, new furniture could do to cheer up the home. Now, a new TV and comfortable black leather couch was in her living room along with a beautiful Persian rug. Her bedroom, her father's old one, was occupied with a new bedroom suite with a beautiful four poster bed. Her kitchen appliances were ready to go, and she had a beautiful antique dining room set. She looked at the clock and sighed. Five PM. Time to go get ready for Angela's.

She slowly walked up the stairs and hopped into the shower. She washed up slowly, taking her time to relax under the steam. When she got out, she quickly dried her hair and put a little bit of mousse in it to keep her curly hair manageable and not frizzy. She had a bit of a skip in her step as she went into her bedroom. She stopped to admire the new furniture before opening up her closet door.

She did not know why she was trying so hard. It wasn't like Jacob would care what she was wearing. Angela was pretty, too, and he loved her. However, she still wanted to look good. She finally settled on a burnt orange color shirt made of silk. It was low cut and delicately form fitting. It was not too formal or casual, and the tie wrapping around to her back added something to it. She pulled on a hair of nice, dark jeans and smiled into the mirror. She swept her hair back into a clip, allowing a few tendrils to frame her face. Once her makeup was done, complete with a darker red lipstick that complimented her fair complexion and dark hair, she looked into the mirror. "Well, if he were to be interested in me, this would be the night." She walked downstairs, feeling a bit of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. This might not be such a good idea.

Jacob rang the doorbell with a smile on his face. Angela answered it a second later with her youngest daughter, Charlotte, on her hip. "Hey, Jake! You know your job." This had been their tradition for the past year and a half. Jake would come over at 5:30 and watch the kids while Angela made dinner. He made a funny have at Charlotte who squealed, trying to hide from him using her mom's shoulder. Jacob laughed evilly and snatched the little girl away. He started tickling her to the amusement of the adults and child. A second later, Angela's other kids ran in. "UNCLE JAKE," Marshall squealed, jumping towards them. Angela's oldest child, Audrey, stood at the door. She was thirteen and was "too old for such childish games."

Jacob took a pause to talk to Angela. "So, Ang, what's for dinner?" This was the one part of his week that was always happy. He loved Tuesday dinners with Angela and her kids. "Steak," Angela replied with a grin.

"Ohh…my favorite. Is it my birthday?" Angela laughed, "Not yet. We actually are having another person coming to dinner. She should arrive at seven."

Jacob growled, "Angela, I told you I don't want you fixing me up for blind dates with people. I am perfectly happy content."

Angela snorted, walking toward the kitchen. "I will ignore that lie…content, my ass. But, I am not really fixing you up seeing as you already know the person."

"Who?" Jacob asked, curiously.

"A friend of mine when I was in high school just moved back here. You were friends with her, too, I think. Bella Swan?" Jacob's smile disappeared. "Bella?" he murmured. So much for enjoyable Tuesday night dinners.

Angela smiled as she saw Jacob subconsciously smooth over his hair and shirt. This would be entertaining.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, don't get used to super long chapters. I actually will not be updating for a few days because I have a busy weekend planned. Hopefully, this will tide you over. I am happy to answer any questions as long as they won't ruin anything.

Thank you to all of you for the wonderful reviews. I, personally, thought it was odd that no one had ever written a Bella/Jacob fic, as far as I could see. I expressly got on for the sake of finding one, lol. So, I decided to write one so I would have one to read. I am glad all of you are enjoying it. Hopefully, I can get some more reviews. It really encouraged me to write, and I needed that.

As far as the question about Bella aging, she does. Just not regularly. She ages quite slowly. I want to stress that she is not really a vampire, per se. She was changed, she is immortal. Her health is good. Think of a very lucky vampire without the need for blood. Right now, she is actually 34, but she looks like she is in her mid twenties. It was explained in Eclipse that Jacob looked older, despite his age, but it would slow down. For propriety sake (and the fact that I would never want to see a 70 year old man making out with a 20 year old), she ages at about the same pace. As her life changes, she will age to match it, but she will never get so old to be or look unhealthy, like Jacob if he continues to change regularly. It was mentioned that, while they changed, they stayed young and healthy. It was when no vampires were around that they got old.

I'll be glad to answer any questions. Please enjoy and review!


	4. Scent of a Woman

Disclaimer: In case you didn't figure it out, nothing that belongs to Stephenie Meyer belongs to me. However, she is nice enough to let me share. Thanks!

_**Chapter 4: Scent of a Woman**_

Bella walked slowly up Angela's drive way. She had no idea how Jacob would react to her, and the possibilities scared her. He could get angry and call her a leech, try to kill her for being a vampire on their grounds, post treaty. He could get sad and cry, but that was the least likely. But, for some reason, those two did not even compare to the fear she felt if Jacob answered the door and treated her like a stranger. She was not sure if she could handle it if he was indifferent, so wrapped up in love with Angela that he had forgotten about her. She took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

Jacob's head jerked up from the lines of toy soldiers between him and Marshall. "Bella." He murmured. A second later, he heard Angela opening up the door. "Bella!"

He stood from his position on the floor, waiting. "Hey, Angela. Thanks for inviting me." Jacob winced. She sounded just the same. Her voice was somewhat ethereal to him. It was like a dream. "Jacob couldn't make it?" He could not interpret her emotions from where he was, but it seemed like she was split up between disappointment and hopefulness. "No, he's in the back with Marshall and Charlotte. "JAKE!"

Jacob swallowed heavily before walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Suddenly, his nose perked up. He inhaled and swayed on his feet for a moment. Sam had been right….she smelled like herself only better. He walked around the corner and saw her.

Jacob felt all of the muscles in his back seize up. She was….she was indescribable. Something about her. He needed her now. He felt excitement run through his body and told himself to calm down. _She hurt you…she hurt you, Jacob._ His body and mind were fighting, and he was sure that if the two women knew the sort of bloodshed the two were causing each other on the inside, they would mercifully put him down.

He looked blatantly up and down her body. She had matured. Her curves were more pronounced. She looked healthy and strong. Her hair had also gotten longer. It hung down to the middle of her back in flawless curls. Her skin was pale and ivory like, and her lips were full and aching to be kissed. He heard a strange noise come from his throat as he realized she was looking at him in just the same way.

Bella, in the meantime, was also having an inward battle. For some reason, she wanted to run to Jacob, kissing him fully on the mouth and tell him she would never leave again. However, she could not do that to him or Angela. She was not sure if his was a wound that had healed over time. Still, she could not help herself from looking over him. Time had done him good. He looked strong. His hair was still longish, down to his chin. His skin was golden and beautiful. And his eyes…..they raked over her body shamelessly. She was used to that, though. She saw his hands were clenched at his side. Slowly, she moved back up to his face, ignoring the idea of what was hidden by all of the obtrusive clothing. His mouth was slightly open a bit, and she licked her lips without knowing it. He must have seen the action because, suddenly, they were staring straight at each other. "Ja…Jacob." She whispered, breathless.

Jacob heard his name and suddenly realized what was happening. But, it seemed impossible. Afterall, if he was to be imprinted to her, it would have happened the first time he saw her. Not now. However, what he was feeling could not have been described as anything else. He wanted her, and he knew that this time, if she disappeared, he would die. He exhaled an unsteady breath he didn't realize he had been holding. No, he couldn't be imprinted to her. That wasn't how it worked. He had just missed her, and seeing her again had thrown him for a loop. But, had she ever smelled or looked as she did now? Surely not.

Angela cleared her throat, uncomfortable as the kids had now come in to stare at the two other adults strangely. Not that that was so odd. They looked like they were ready to rip each other's clothing off. "Uhm…dinner is ready."

At Angela's voice, Bella stiffened. She snapped her eyes away from Jacob and onto Angela. "I…." she started in a weak voice, "I'm sorry, Angela….maybe I should go?" She started to turn but a strong grip had grabbed her by the wrist. She was spun around to see Jacob looking at her with an indescribable expression on his face. "You would not want to waste the food Angela worked so hard on, would you?" he said. Bella shivered at the voice. It was rough and melodic at the same time. It had some sort of maturity behind it, despite its depth. She had the feeling she knew where he had gotten such maturity. She had done it when she left. She looked down on his hand on her, feeling the warmth that his body gave off. Perhaps Jacob had been wrong…maybe he was a drug for her?

She exhaled in the same manner as he had, unsteadily as if each tiny particle of air was labored and precious. "No, no, I wouldn't want to do that." Jacob felt his body heat up even warmer as her eyes met his again. He dropped her wrist and stepped back. "Well….let's eat," Angela quietly said. Bella winced and nodded. She followed Angela into the dining room, feeling Jacob's eyes on her the whole way. She sat down in the empty chair across from Jacob, keeping her eyes down and on her plate.

Dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. For once, Angela's kids behaved. They seemed much too interesting in what was happening to pay attention. Bella was keeping her head down for the most part, ashamed of her behavior when she knew that Angela and Jacob were together. Jacob's eyes were, always, on Bella. He answered questions without looking away from the woman across from him. Angela was trying her best to break the ice. "So, Bella, did you go apply for the teaching job yet?" Bella shook her head. "No, I haven't. I have had to get things settled…my furniture just arrived today. I was planning on going in the next few days though. Do…do you still think I should do it?" Angela shrugged, "Why not?"

Bella looked at her in shock. She was that at ease with Bella being around Jacob? Or in the same vicinity for that matter? She was really mellow and confidant with the relationship. She must know that Jacob would never leave her. She felt a flush of disappointment flow through her.

"Uhm, okay. I will go do that, then."

"So, how was moving in?" Bella smiled; Angela was trying to make her be so comfortable when she was over here fantasizing about what her boyfriend looked like under his clothes. She felt insanely guilty about that. "It was good. There are still some things I need to get, but the big stuff is taken care of."

"I am surprised they got your belonging down here so quick." Bella shook her head, "They didn't. I didn't bring anything with me. I just went out to my car and drove off. My stuff is still in Alaska."

Angela's eyes widened. "You must be doing pretty well for yourself then." Bella nodded, "Yea, not too bad."

"So….whatever happened to Edward anyway? You seemed very much in love last time I saw you." Bella looked up in time to see Jacob cringe.

She caught eyes with him as she answered. "Well, Angela, I guess you could say that one morning, shortly after we married, I woke up. I was a completely different person, I felt like. And, I realized I had made a huge mistake….I regret marrying Edward. I think, though, that I will just have to live with my mistakes." Jacob was once again looking at her strangely. She looked away from him and didn't look back for the rest of the meal.

When dinner was over, Angela sent the kids up to their rooms to play and get ready for bed. The three adults retired to the living room. Angela sat down next to Bella on the couch, and Jacob sat in a chair across from them.

"So, any men in your life, Bella?" Bella noticed that this seemed to pique Jacob's interest. "No. I don't see myself getting married again. Edward was a mistake, and I do not want to hurt anyone else again." She saw Jacob look at Angela and then back to her and then decided to get it over it. "But, uhm….great news about you guys. How long have you been together?" she asked Angela, doing her best to smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes though.

Angela's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Well, it is pretty obvious, I think." She looked at Jacob and then at Angela pointedly. "Listen, Angela, I am going to come clean. I know that you are together. And I am not sure what you know, but I will respect your relationship. I do not want to hurt either of you. I will not do anything to ruin your happiness together. Also, you don't have to hide it from me. I am okay with being the third wheel, honest. You don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I am happy you care so much about each other. You both deserve it."

* * *

No reviews for my last chapter! I wrote extra long and I got no reviews. Really, I need the encouragement. I am trying to force myself over writer's block here! Please, review. Tell me what you think, even if it is bad. Without people pushing me for an update, I am having trouble writing! 


	5. Mistakes

Disclaimer: None of it is mine! I promise! If Stephenie said she made it up, she did! If it is in the books, it is hers. Otherwise, it is mine.

**_Chapter 5: Mistakes_**

Angela's eyes widened even more as she looked at Jacob and then at Bella. Suddenly, her face cracked, and she started laughing hysterically. Bella looked at Jacob who was looking back at her in shock. "You…" Angela slowly composed herself while Bella looked around nervously. "You thought that…Jacob and me?" She laughed again as Jacob broke in, a smile on his own face.

It was the first time he had spoken directly to her all night. "Bella, Angela and I have never and never will be together. I am simply her neighbor, and she took pity on me always eating sandwiches. She is just nice enough to feed me."

Bella looked at him in shock as Angela finally sobered up. "Bella, Jacob moved back here a little over 2 years ago, when his father got sick. After his father died, he became more depressed. One day, my car wouldn't start, and Jacob heard my futile attempts at cranking it. He was nice enough to fix it for me. I invited him to dinner, and it has become our tradition. Jacob is a little bit too wild for me."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Angie, you know I am not that wild anymore. I am a boring old man." Angela glared. "Don't you dare call yourself old! I am older than you are!"

Bella cleared her throat, "So….uhm…you are seeing someone I guess?" Angela nodded, "Yea, a man from Port Angeles. I've only had three dates with him though. He seems nice."

Bella nodded and looked at Jake. They held eyes for a few moments before Angela interrupted. "Listen, guys, I need to go to bed. I am driving the kids to San Francisco tomorrow to see their Dad and taking the weekend for myself at the beach. If you guys want to stay, you can, but I need sleep."

Bella shook her head, "No, you go on to bed. I suppose I should get home anyway. I don't even have sheets on my new bed, yet."

"Yea, Angie, thanks for dinner." Jacob kissed her cheek, and they both said goodnight and walked out the door.

Bella walked toward her car but was stopped as Jacob appeared in front of her. He grabbed her by the wrist again and leveled her with a very serious look. "Bella, we need to talk."

Bella sighed, looking down. "Jacob, I did not come here to ruin your life, I promise. I…I didn't know you were here."

"Well, that is all fine and dandy, but we still need to talk. Mind if I catch a ride back to your place? I would offer you coffee at my house, but I haven't had anything but beer and water in the house for a few years not, and I'm not much of a housekeeper."

Bella took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, but how will you get home?"

Jacob snorted, "I am faster than a car, Bella. I think I will be fine getting home."

Bella nodded. They were silent on their way back to Bella's house. When they pulled up, Jacob smiled. "Ahh, you cleaned up the porch. I left it alone thinking that if it looked all rough on the outside, cobwebs and such, that kids would leave it alone."

Bella looked at him, "You are responsible for keeping this house whole?" She smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Jacob shrugged, getting out with her. He followed her in, and she turned to him. "Want some wine? I don't have beer." Jacob nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

"Wow, looks good in here. I like what you have done with it so far." Bella nodded, "Yea, I am going to start painting next week. I want to make it mine, not keep it an exact replica of my dad's place, you know? She came back into the room to see Jacob standing at the door.

"Bella, I am sorry, but I can't do this. I can' stand the idea of you leaving again. I want to…I want to try so badly, but I just can't do it to myself again. I…I need to go. Goodbye." He took a step toward her, and she stepped back. One of the glasses of wine fell to the floor and shattered. Jacob looked at her once more before turning and running from the house. Bella heard an agonized howl before silence. She felt tears start to slide down her cheeks and fell down upon her bare mattress.

She couldn't blame him for not wanting to risk it again. It still hurt like hell to hear him say it though. It hurt especially because she knew that it really _wasn't_ another woman keeping him away. It was just her. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Jacob ran angrily through the woods. Another voice answered his thoughts of needing help. Sam. "Come to the coast," the voice said. Jacob turned west, going straight for the coast instead of toward Sam's house. 

When he found Sam, he was sitting calmly on a log. Jacob walked up and transformed next to him. He quickly pulled on his jeans before sitting down with his back against the log.

"You left her." Sam said, quietly.

Jacob felt anger well up inside of him. "No! No, I didn't leave her! She left me! She left when…when she knew that he was wrong for her. She knew he was unhealthy for her. She admitted she loved me! And she left!"

Sam knew that wasn't the entire story, and he knew that Jacob knew it as well. He took a deep breath, "Jacob, how did you feel when you saw her tonight?"

Jacob closed her eyes. "Like…like nothing I have ever felt before. You were right. She is different. Her smell is intoxicating. I saw her, and I could not keep my eyes off of her. It was like something was pulling me. Ordering me to be with her." He closed his eyes tightly. "I have never felt that before," he whispered.

Sam nodded, waiting for him to continue. Something was pushing at his brain, but he wasn't sure what. "Go on."

"I was thinking all of these insane thoughts. I thought about simply grabbing her and taking her away, forcing her to never leave again. I thought about everything. I thought about grabbing her and kissing her there, deeply. Never letting her go. I….I imagined what our kids will look like…our house… And, yes…the future tense. I thought all of these things as if they were going to happen. As if they were unavoidable and just part of what my existence was going to be. It wasn't fantasizing; it felt like I knew it was supposed to work out….I think I finally lost it."

Sam was looking at him in shock by now. "Jacob, this is important. Tell me…what did she smell like exactly? And what did you think the first second you saw her?" He knew the answers already if what he was expecting was true. Jared, Quil, and he had all had the same answers, the same thoughts.

"She smelled like…vanilla and roses and….something else. It was foreign; I cannot place it. But it was perfect. And….and when I saw her…." He sighed, shaking his head, "I thought 'mate'. But that will never happen."

Sam felt a smile slide across his face. He started pacing across the beach, looking back at Jacob every few seconds.

"And tell me how you felt about her before she left?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nothing like I did at Angela's. I loved her. I knew there was potential for something great, but she ruined it. I… I never felt that way about her. But I knew when she left that I would not find another. She was it for me. But she wasn't like she is now." Sam finally stopped and looked at him, the smile growing larger.

"Jacob, it is going to work out. You are going to go back to her. She won't leave you again."

Jacob looked down, "I can't take that risk again," he whispered.

Sam started laughing. "Jacob, you will be with her. You thought mate because that is what she is to you now. You want to imprint her. She _is_ your mate. The only one you are meant to be with."

Jacob started up in disbelief. "That isn't possible. It she were my intended mate, I would have known before she left. I would have known the second I saw her. Just like you did."

Sam shook his head. "No, that's not quite right. One has to be ready to make a commitment like that. The person has to be who they are going to stay. A soul cannot be perfect for another's unless it has developed to what it will be. The wolf is such a big part of us that we don't find our mates until after we are able to change. Sometimes we have to continue to wait until we have developed all the ways. Our mates have to wait until they are ready to return the bond as well. They have to be who they are for the bond. For example, Claire didn't have sexual feelings for Quil until she became of age in our culture. She thought of him as a brother because that is what her side of the imprint would allow her to feel with her maturity. Emily was ready for a romantic commitment, so the imprint accepted her, and it called me to go for that."

Jacob still didn't seem to understand, and Sam growled in frustration. "Jacob, you didn't feel this strongly before she left. You could sense it within her, but it wasn't time yet. Jacob, we had to become the wolves before we could find our mates. The women have to be ready for a commitment of that magnitude. Bella…Bella had to do that, and Bella had to become a vampire first."

Jacob looked at him in shock as it clicked. "She...she is my mate," he whispered. He mentally cursed himself for not just admitting it when he felt it earlier. He looked at Sam and took a breath. "What do I do?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You go to her. Talk to her. Find out what you need to know. And then you start working on the rest of your life."

* * *

Author's Note: I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. It really psyches me out to get reviews and makes me want to go write. In fact, I am now almost done with Chapter 7. I am still going to try to take it slow though. Next weekend I am going a bit north to visit Cologne, Germany. I will be there from probably Saturday to Monday. I might be able to get one in Monday night, but I am not sure. However, I plan to have some updates between then and now.

As for the reviewers, there were a few I would like to touch on.

**Jacoblova:** Thank you for remembering this time. I will not get mad at you, personally, for not reviewing. It is just a little disheartening not to get any. I do appreciate it greatly though, as well as your encouragement. Thank you for continuing to read. :)

**Lioncourt:** I think the series would be much better if it ended up to be Bella and Jaco,b, too. Unfortunately, I don't see that happening. In my opinion, though I love the books, I think it is sad that it is more about a love that is there due to necessity more than desire. I do not like that Bella turns away a good love for something that she feels she has to have to live. Unfortunately, many people feel this way in relationships. For Bella's situation (fictional and supernatural causes) I suppose it is okay.

**Rachel:** Thanks for the great review. In all honesty, I always thought of my husband when I read Jacob's character. They act similarly, and my versions of their interactions toward each other is much how my marriage is. It isn't dramatic, but it isn't necessarily fluff, either. Don't worry, there will be plenty of both throughout the story. Which brings me to your question. I don't want to give too much away, but it will be a mixture. Bella and Jacob (in my story at least) are meant to be. To me, they are a power couple. However, it will not be all steady. There are always rollercoaster moments, and this is true for them as well. It will not necessarily _always_ be choices they make that cause problems. There will be some of that. As for anthing else, all I will say is that I do plan on introducing more of the characters we all know and love into the story as well.

**Free Fallin**: I like the name. Angela is not dating either Jacob or Ben. I have not determined what is to become of Angela completely. But, incase you were wondering, Ben is the father to Charlotte, Marshall, and Audrey.

As for everyone else, I do appreciate it. Especially those that review continuously. The encouragement means everything and knowing that readers are sticking around is even better. Please continue to review. :)


	6. To Really Love a Woman

Disclaimer: I own only what is in my house, some spare boxes at my parents' house, and a husband in Iraq. I have as much right to Stephenie Meyer's stuff as she does to mine. She is just nice enough to share. I'm not. Stay away from what is mine!

**_Chapter 6: To Really Love A Woman_**

Bella heard someone knock on her door from the kitchen. She finished wiping off the table and made her way to the door. She had woken up the next morning with tear streaks on her face. It had taken two hours to motivate herself to get out of bed, but she eventually had. She had spent the day setting up her house with all of the miscellaneous things she had bought. She was going to make a life here. It would be difficult, knowing Jacob was around and didn't want her despite being single. But, she needed to get over that. She needed to let him live knowing that he had the final say. And she had to live with his decision. That was why she was so surprised when she opened the door to see Jacob.

Jacob looked up from his gaze at is feet to see her looking at him in shock. "I decided I am not going to run off until I get the story. I need to know why you are here. I need to hear, from you, why you returned." Bella nodded, stepping back to allow entry. He walked through and sat down on her couch. She sat next to him quietly, waiting for him to continue. How did she begin? "Bella, tell me about Edward."

Bella looked down. "Wish you could have talked to Sam about all of that yesterday. He could have filled you in for me… Well, the first morning the change was complete, I woke up and saw Edward. And, you were right. He was a drug for me. And when I wasn't 'prey' anymore, I had no feelings for him. Our feelings for each other were due to what we were at the time."

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

She shook her head. "I was stubborn. We both were. We wanted to make it work. But, it was like two pieces of a jigsaw that weren't supposed to go together. We couldn't make it go right. And, also, I didn't want to come back here and disrupt anything. I wanted you to get over me and find the person you were meant to be with. I…I didn't plan for you to still be single even if I did see you."

"Bella, you are different."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I know. And I know you can never be friends with me again because of what I am and what I have done. But just know that there is no change of me breaking a treaty. I still have not tasted blood. I don't need to."

Jacob shook his head and leaned toward her. "Bella, not that way. I know about that, and it is great and all but that isn't what I mean about different. You, your personality is different. You smell the same yet different. Better. You…Bella, you are at this moment infinitely more perfect than you were. Bella, when I saw you last night … I will not be with another woman; I have no need to look for anyone else now that I have seen you."

Bella felt tears come to her eyes. "Jacob, I know you know that's what I want to hear. And, I guess you aren't over me. But, I want you to be with the person you imprint. I want you to be happy. And I don't want you to have to leave me, hurting us both, when she comes along." A hand reached under her chin and tilted it up, bringing their eyes together.

Bella felt her pulse quicken. Her mouth opened slightly, and she watched as Jacob's eyes looked at her lips.

The next thing she knew, she was being kissed. It was a rough, punishing kiss. She knew exactly what it meant. _You should have never left me. You should have never hurt me. You were stupid. Can't you see who I am? Can't you see what we are together? I will make you see what is supposed to be._ Bella felt herself melting into the kiss. She kissed back. Jacob's hands moved to hold her waist firmly. His lips pressed into hers, pushing her head backwards. He nipped at her lips, and she opened her mouth into it.

She became aware that she was leaning back into the arm of the couch. Jacob was on top of her, brutally kissing her. Bella had never been kissed like this before, not even before she was turned. It was even better than the kiss in the forest; the kiss that made her realize she loved Jacob Black. She moaned into his mouth as her hands moved to wrap around his back, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly, Jacob pulled back. He looked down at her below him on the couch and grinned. "I told you. I told you that I was the sun. Bella, I…I cannot hate you for leaving. Now that you are…whatever you are…you are even…even better. Bella, I mean it. I cannot be with another woman. You are my only one…you are my intended, my mate."

Bella sucked in a breath. "So…so, it isn't just me that is feeling like…like…"

"That's good enough. I can't describe it either. Just…the person you have become….and I intend to learn who that is…is who my heart is wanting." His lips were suddenly on hers again, and she willingly kissed back. A few moments later, Jacob stopped kissing her, putting his forehead against hers.

"Bella, you have no idea….no idea how long I have waited for this. No idea how long I have wanted to hold you and kiss you. Ever since I found out about Sam and Emily, I wanted it. I wanted you though. I wanted you to be the one I imprinted."

Bella felt tears slide down her cheeks. "I…I feel so stupid. I was so stupid. I just didn't see."

Jacob shook his head, "No, Bella, you didn't. But, you weren't supposed to. You weren't perfect for me then, that is why I didn't feel this way then. You weren't who you were supposed to be, but you were close enough that I felt it, somehow. I knew when you married him that my shot finding my true mate was over."

Jacob sat up, pulling Bella toward him. "Do you mind if I stay and just sleep with you? I still don't want to rush this too much. I have to get my mind around it and talk to you about some things." Bella nodded. She was about to stand when Jacob scooped her up, walking upstairs. "My dad's old room," she whispered. He nodded. They walked in and he sat her down in a chair while he put the sheets on the bed.

Jacob looked at her again as he threw the pillows on the bed. He then walked over to her and started kissing her again. He slowly peeled off his shirt, and Bella found herself looking over his torso. He was beautiful and strong. She watched him get out of his jeans before stepping back.

"Bella Swan, do you sleep in your day clothes?" Bella blushed, looking down. For some reason, she felt like a teenager again.

"Do you know how long I have wanted this?" he whispered, walking up to her. She nodded, kissing him gently. He reached for the hem of her shirt and looked at her. She nodded again, giving permission. He grinned and slowly pulled it up and over her head. He kissed her neck gently before stepping back and getting into the bed, watching her. She smiled at him, slowly taking off her jeans and walking to the other side. She snuggled up close to his body, kissing him.

He moaned against her lips, rolling her onto her back and getting on top of her. "You are so damn beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Bella sighed, slowly kissing across his neck and into the hollow of his throat. He made another noise of approval before slowly climbing off of her. "It is so hard, but I said I wanted to wait and I will. He pulled her so that her head was on his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around her. "You aren't allowed to leave me anymore, Bella," he whispered. She heard a plea in his voice and felt another tear slide down her cheek. She shook her head, turning it to kiss his chest.

"I'm yours now, Jacob."

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up to the smell of something burning. She jumped out of bed, not completely remembering the night before and not bothering to throw on her robe. It all came back to her, though, when she reached the foot of the steps and could see Jacob, through the door, trying desperately to save the bacon. "Damnit! Don't you give up on me!" He growled in frustration. Bella walked up behind him and reached for the knob on the stove, turning it down. "High, Jacob? The grease doesn't need to be that hot. Are you trying to burn your face off?" 

She grabbed the pan of bacon and moved it to a neighboring eye. Jacob spun around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bella, really, do you think that some luke warm grease is going to hurt me? I am made of steel." She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He smiled at her, slowly pressing his lips to his.

"You know, you could have simply told me you wanted some breakfast." Jacob pouted. "It wasn't for me though…I was wanting to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but you ruined it for me." He smiled the cheeky smile she remembered from so long ago. Seeing it again caused her to smile back, and she gently pushed him away.

"Look at that! I try to do something nice and you abuse me for it. Shoving me away from you like some flea bitten dog."

"Jacob, need I remind you that you are?" Jacob scowled at her in mock seriousness, "Bella, I might be a dog, but you will not mind a flea on my person anywhere. I have the best coat of the pack." He puffed up with smugness, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I want to go get a shower. When I am done, maybe you still be so kind as to make some cereal."

Jacob walked up to her an aroused look on his face. "But what if I want a shower, too?" He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tight to him. Bella pushed her hair out of her face and just looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob frowned before getting back into character. "I think I could do with seeing a little bit more of this body," he whispered. He ran a finger down her body between her breasts, leaning down his head to look her in the eye. "Don't I deserve that for making you delicious bacon? At least off with the bra?"

Bella sighed and pushed him away gently. "Didn't you say last night you wanted to wait a bit?"

Jacob cursed, stomping his foot on the ground playfully. "Damn, thwarted again!" Bella laughed at him before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the encouraging reviews. They really help. I am having trouble slowing down, and I am scared that I will post everything I write and fall behind. I am going to try to slow down with posts. I don't want to post everything I have and then have nothing to look forward to but writing. I want to try to stay one chapter ahead of what I post at least. I'll do my best to get them up for you guys though. Thanks!


	7. The Smell of Wet Dog in the Morning

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. Thanks for sharing your characters and ideas with me, Mrs. Meyer.

**_Chapter 7: The Smell of Wet Dog in the Morning_**

Bella walked down the stairs to see Jacob with two bowls of pre-poured cereal in his hands. "Wow, I was about to put this up. It could have gone stale with the amount of time you take to shower. Good thing I was smart enough to wait on the milk; it would have turned to oatmeal.

Bella scowled, taking her bowl from him. "Go ahead; sit down while I get the milk. Coffee?"

Jacob nodded, "Please."

Bella poured two cups of coffee and joined him at the table. They ate their cereal in silence until Jacob spoke. "Sam called while you were in the shower."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He said that he wasn't surprised that I was here."

"That's what he called for?" Bella asked. _Men.__ And they accuse us of being presumptuous and nosey._

Jacob shook his head, "he also wanted me to invite you on a group barbecue of sorts. As my date."

Bella nodded, "When?"

"Think you are free for dinner tonight?" Bella smiled. She leaned toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Sure. Who all is going to be there?"

"The pack and their spouses, kids, so on. Everyone there will know about us, so…feel free to say whatever."

"Good news travels fast?"

Jacob nodded, "Oh yea. Especially when a certain man you love takes a run in the wee hours of the morning, thinking about it."

Bella felt herself blush, "So, I am guessing that they…"

"Saw everything you had to show me last night," he whispered. "They won't say anything about it, though. We aren't teenagers anymore." Bella nodded, somehow doubting his confidence on that matter.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Bella asked quietly as she stood up, grabbing the empty bowls. Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, "I was thinking about maybe spending the day mostly naked, kissing and touching you. Also, it might be nice if you would give me a bath. I am insanely jealous of the others getting pampered like that by their wives."

Bella laughed, "What?"

"Well, their coats are much shinier than mine, despite mine being the best looking. I would really blow them away if it was clean. And maybe brushed. I shed like crazy this time of year."

Bella looked down with a grin on her face. How many people could say that they discussed giving there husband a bath to clean their coat? She pondered on the oddness of this until she was deliberately kissed. "Stop thinking about the small number of people that could possibly have this conversation."

Bella looked at him scandalized, "Geez! Are you able to read my mind now?!"

Jacob laughed, shaking his head. "No, I just know you that well." Bella smiled, standing up again. "Okay. Well, I would much rather give you the bath first. Does it matter what kind of shampoo I use?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, I am going to run and get mine. It will be nice to have it used correctly for once. Usually I just put it in the tub and try to roll around in the soapy water. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Think we could manage to do it in the shower? I hate damn cold ground water…"

Bella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sure, just hurry up." Jacob nodded. He jumped to his feet and kissed her quickly on the lips before running outside and into the forest. Bella was walking to the kitchen when her phone rang. She answered it to hear a familiar voice.

"So, I tried to call Jacob this morning, and guess what! He didn't answer his phone….. Any idea where he is?" Angela's amused voice said. Bella blushed, repositioning the phone on her shoulder. She put their dishes in the dishwasher and threw the ruined bacon in the trash.

"Fine, fine…he is here. He has to run home to get a few things though."

"Is he on your truck?" Bella mentally smacked herself over the head. "Uhm, actually, he left about 15 minutes ago. He should have gotten there and left already. But, yea, you can watch for my car."

"Cool. So, everything is settled with you guys I assume." Bella blushed and nodded before answering. She always did that, not thinking of the fact that no one could see her nod. "Yes, everything is great. I'm sorry if I made everything awkward last night."

Angela laughed. "It is fine, really. I understand. Besides, it is funny to see you both squirm like that. Plus, I am happy that Jacob seemed so happy. I think someone really broke his heart while he was away. That was the happiest I'd ever seen him."

Bella took a deep breath. "Long story there. Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Anyway, I am going to go clean up before Jacob gets back. Talk to you later?" They said goodbye, and Bella had just finished cleaning the kitchen when a very enthusiastic oversized wolf walked into her house. He was carrying a bottle in his mouth and wagging his tail quickly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Stay…" The dog whined, dropping the bottle. "Okay, fine…go upstairs and get in the shower. I'll be there in a second."

The wolf yipped and seemed to nod before he ran up the stairs. Bella picked up the shampoo bottle and followed.

An hour and a set of wet clothes later, Jacob jumped out of the shower. He made a show of shaking off his coat in Bella's direction. She glared at him, using a towel to wipe off her face. "Don't do that! I don't want to spend the day cleaning. Go outside if you are going to do that!"

The dog whined, lowering its head. "Don't be such a baby. Now stay still." Bella did her best to dry him off. It really didn't take that long considering how hot his body temperature was. She admired him for a moment. "Your coat really does look fabulous. It's a good think that I used flea shampoo. You had tons…"

Jacob seemed to glare before hiding around the corner and changing back. "I do _not_ have fleas. And I never have. And I never will. You are just jealous."

"Jealous that I don't get to pee with one leg up in the air? Very jealous, I am. Here, take this." She handed him a towel which he wrapped around his waist before stepping in front of her.

"No, you are jealous that you haven't gotten a bath yet. I'll be happy to bathe you any time. Promise." He walked two fingers up her shoulder and leaned in, kissing her gently. "I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled, rolling her eyes. "I love you, too, dog." She kissed him back as he grabbed her hand.

Bella and Jacob spent the rest of the day doing exactly what Jacob said he wanted. They didn't bother getting dressed other than what they slept in. The simply relaxed around the house, kissing and talking together.

Bella had forgotten over the years just how Jacob had made her feel. It seemed like her disposition was just better around him. She was happier and more optimistic. Of course, at this point, she couldn't find anything to be pessimistic about. She was with a man who would never want to leave her and that loved her for who she was because he wanted to. She didn't have to keep secrets around most of the people she knew because they knew what she was. She was living somewhere that felt like home and not a vacation.

Over the years, Bella had learned how vacations worked. If it felt like a vacation, there was always somewhere else waiting to go home to. On vacation, one eventually yearned for home. Eventually, one might get tired of being at home, but they always wanted to come back. She was tired of her fifteen year vacation, and she was enjoying every moment of being home for the first time in so long.

Bella sighed, breaking out of her thoughts. She as sitting between Jacob's legs on the couch, leaning her head back against his chest. He had been watching television, but the sound of his breathing let her know he had fallen asleep. She smiled. Simple moments like these had not come around way too much when she was with Edward. Not since they had been married, anyway. It was nice to simply relax and not worry about who was going to come and try to kill one or both of them. For a moment, she wondered when the proverbial shit would hit the fan. Things couldn't stay good all of the time, could they? She shook those thoughts away when Jacob made a mumbling noise in his sleep, tightening his arms around her.

She smiled. _Might as well enjoy the good times._ She snuggled her head back into his shoulder, closing her eyes. She suddenly wondered what time it was and opened her eyes to glance at the clock on the wall. Six, already!

She sighed, turning her head to gently kiss Jacob on the side of the mouth. "Jacob…it is six. What time are we supposed to be there?"

Jacob groaned, keeping his eyes shut. "I told them we would show up before seven."

Bella nodded, slowly sitting up. "Okay, I am going to go get ready. You might want to do the same." Jacob answered by snuggling back into the couch. "Fine, but I am not going to wake you up again. You had better just get up."

Jacob growled, opening his black eyes languidly. "Fine. You know it will take you longer to get ready though." Bella shrugged, standing and walking up the steps to her bedroom.

She only took thirty minutes to get ready. She wouldn't have taken that long, but her thoughts got away from her. She walked into the bedroom to see Jacob looking through her clothes. "Hmm..." he whispered, pulling something out from the closet, "Will you wear this?"

Bella looked at it and shrugged. "Sure, I guess. If it isn't too…showy."

Jacob blushed, seeming to think something to himself before shaking his head. "No, it is fine."

Bella nodded, taking the shirt and pulling it over her head. It was a dark blue satin halter top with a cowl neck. It scooped low and showed much of her back. "You look pretty," he whispered, a mischievous look coming over his face. He walked toward her, pretending to stalk. "Whatcha gonna do about the big bad wolf?"

Bella smirked and looked around herself. "Big bad wolf? I don't see Sam anywhere. Are you sure you aren't talking about the smallish, whiny wolf in front of me?"

Jacob mock growled before pouncing at her, knocking her back onto the bed and tickling her. She started laughing good naturedly, pushing him off. "Come on! Don't wrinkle my shirt! We need to go!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine. By the way, we are going to have to talk about me having to come all the way out here to see you."

Bella nodded, "Later. Get ready."

Jacob grinned and started pulling on an invisible shirt. "Done," he grinned. Bella clicked her tongue in exasperation before smiling. "Come on, you…let's go." Jacob nodded and scooped her up in his arms to her amusement before walking down the stairs.

Author's Note: My trip is looming near, and I will probably go on a slight fall from writing upon return. Fortunately, I have already written through Chapter 10. I am not going to post it all of the sudden though. Your reviews keep me going, and they make me excited to write and please you all. Thanks for the encouragement! Let's break 50 with this chapter:-D


	8. Dinner with Friends

**Disclaimer: But I told you! I don't want your bleedin' money. All I want is a little bit of piece, a nice glass of wine, and the chance to sit on my butt and use other's characters to make them do what I want!**

**_Chaper 8: Dinner with Friends_**

Bella and Jake walked up the drive to Sam's house on the coast. It had been built, according to Jacob, a few years ago. It was positioned about thirty yards back from the cliff Bella had leapt off of so many years ago. She couldn't deny it though ,it was a beautiful place to have a house. Each morning, she imagined herself getting up and walking out to the cliffs, sitting down to watch the sun rise over the ocean.

She felt Jacob squeeze her side, bringing her back into focus as the door opened. "Could you be any noisier? I could hear you way back at LaPush!" Quil grinned at them before pulling Bella into a hug. "Long time no see. Why would my favorite leech stay away for so long?"

Bella laughed and Jacob growled. "She isn't a leech, Quil. Watch your words." Quil rolled his eyes. "Already protective of her? That was quick."

Bella pulled back as a young girl came to the door. "Oh, thank God. I don't look so young compared to you!"

Bella smiled, "You must be Claire, right?"

Claire nodded as Quil wrapped a proud arm around her shoulders. "Yes. It's great to meet you. I have heard so much about you. Until recently it wasn't so wonderful, but that has changed."

Bella mock glared at Jacob, "You were talking bad about me?"

Claire laughed, "Not him. He wouldn't talk about you at all." She turned her eyes to Jacob, "It is about time to see you off of your throne of self pity." Jacob scowled at her, and Bella realized that she really liked the girl.

"It is great to meet you, Claire. Where is everyone else?"

"They are out back, cooking. How do you like your burgers? Extra bloody?" Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Medium is good."

They four walked through the house and outside, into the back yard. A lot of voices chirped up around, and Bella could see a group of kids playing around a tall evergreen to the left of them. Everyone came up and introduced her, Emily approaching last. "Wow, Bella, it is so great to have you back with us. Going to stay around this time?"

Bella grinned, "That is the plan. Thanks for inviting me."

Emily shrugged, "You are family now. Or, you will be really soon. Been marked yet?"

Bella frowned as Jacob cleared his throat. "I hadn't explained that one yet, Em. Thanks."

Emily smiled, "It's not a big deal really. Only hurts for a second. Here let me round up the kids and introduce you. KIDS!"

Five very energetic kids ran up, skidding to a halt in front of next to them. "These are mine. Josh, Sammy, and Natasha. And the twins are Patience and Hope, they belong to Jared and Kim."

Bella smiled as the kids asked who she was. Jacob wrapped an arm around her, and the kids eyes widened for a moment. "This is Bella. She's mine."

Bella snorted, "I'm yours, huh? Like a belonging? Step into the 21st century, Jacob. I am not your possession, you don't own me." She was joking, but Jacob's eyes widened. "I only meant that you were my mate."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know that, Mr. Sensitive. I was just playing with you." She kissed him on the cheek and the oldest child, Josh, laughed. "Uncle Jake, I think that she is perfect for you."

Jacob grinned and nodded, "Me, too. You kids run off and go play."

When the food was done, everyone sat around and talked. As expected, the largest topic was Jacob and Bella. Jacob seemed incredibly happy, and Bella didn't miss the slight shock on people's faces as he laughed and joked in return. Bella had really taken to Claire. Although she was young, she seemed to have some sort of wisdom about her. She supposed that wasn't too surprising though. After all, the girl had known she was destined to be with one man since before she started kindergarten.

Bella, was sitting on a couch and leaning against Jacob when he whispered into her ear. "Think you might like to take a walk along the beach?" Bella smiled. It had been a long time since one of their walks. She nodded and helped him up.

They walked under the moonlight, listening to the small waves crashed against the shore. "I was thinking, Bella," Jacob said suddenly. Bella was jerked from her thoughts and grinned, leaning into him. "That's quite an accomplishment. Make sure to tell the others when you get back."

Jacob rolled his eyes, squeezing her tighter to him. "Well, Bella, I want to start my life with you. I am not saying to suddenly get married. But, I would like you to consider living with me. I want to take steps, Bella."

Bella smiled. She thought of her house, Charlie's house. It was old, but familiar. Could she really give it up? She looked up at Jacob, seeing him looking back hopefully. Eventually, if they wanted to move forward, they would have to live somewhere. Charlie's house though was hers. Her belongings, her room, her memories.

She suddenly thought of her old bedroom. So many memories had taken place there. But, that part of her life was over now. Those memories held nothing of value for her. It was, in reality, a trick her mind was playing on itself. She had never truly loved Edward as she thought she had. She did not need his memory close. But, Jacob… She stopped, looking at him again. "I think that will be okay. If I can move my stuff in?"

Jacob grinned, nodding. "Sure. Besides, that leather couch is really nice. Mine is in pretty bad shape."

Bella smiled. "That sounds great."

Jacob stopped, taking her hands in his. "Bells, I'm so happy now. I am so excited for what is to come. I know it has been less than a week since you moved back, and less since we've been together, but I can already see the happiness to come. You moving in… Us getting married…. Having kids….growing old together, surrounded by family."

Bella suddenly felt tears come to her eyes. "Jacob…I can't give you that."

Jacob jerked back slightly, one of his hands dropping to his side. "But…I thought you wanted to be with me?"

Bella nodded, "I do… But, I thought you knew… I can't have children, Jacob. I am still a vampire, an immortal. We don't have children." Jacob looked into her eyes and then up into the sky.

"So we would never be able to have a family together?" Bella nodded, looking downward. Her chin was slowly pulled up, and Jacob smiled at her. "Well, I guess we can always adopt if we want kids."

Bella suddenly felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. For a second, she had thought he was going to leave her. "Yes. Yes, as many as you want."

"A dozen?" Jacob asked with joking enthusiasm. Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, four is max."

Bella nodded her head. "Sounds great, Jacob." He pulled her into his chest, and she sighed, listening to his heart beat. It was somewhat odd to hear one of those now. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"So…when will you move in?" Jacob asked, rubbing her back with his hands. She smiled, "Sometime this week. Tomorrow I need to go apply for that job in Forks."

Jacob shrugged, "I could always move everything, if you want. I can get it done pretty quick with the guys." Bella looked at him before nodding.

"Yea, I guess that is okay. Think I can look around and sort of have input as to what we do with everything though?" Jacob laughed and nodded, muttering _"Control freak"_ under his breath.

After recruiting the rest of the pack to help with moving the next day, Jacob and Bella said their goodnights and set off to Jacob's house.

Bella was kind of shocked when they pulled up in front of a large house on Angela's street. She hadn't expect Jacob to have such a nice place, and she was pleasantly surprised. "Wow, Jake."

Jacob grinned, "My father had a lot of insurance I did not know about. That and I worked heavily while I was away, saved most of it."

Bella smiled, getting out of the car and walking inside with him. "This is great, Jacob," she whispered. It was a beautiful house. The rooms were spacious with a lot of windows and dark hardwood floors. A beautiful staircase led up to the second floor. The furniture was old, but Bella didn't think Jacob was much of a spender. Anyway, she had brand new stuff she was putting in.

The rest of the night dealt with the couple walking through, contemplating where to put everything. One argument existed of which wall to put the couch against, but it was quickly tempered by Bella suggesting they put a fireplace on the wall that Jacob wanted to put the couch against.

Later in the evening, they went back to Bella's house to sleep. They relaxed, watching a bit of television, before heading upstairs. Once again, the couple fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: Because of my personal dislike of filler chapters with no purpose, I am going to skip ahead a bit in my story. Not drastically far, and you shouldn't feel like you really missed anything of great important. Just know that Bella and Jacob are still going strong, and happy. The next chapter will take place a month and a half after the end of this one. Within the next 5 chapters, some of the fluffiness should go away. Every good story has to have problems, afterall.**

**Also, I want to tell everyone that I am doing my best to write this stories despite how many reviews I get. I will not lie, I do love to get them, and they do make me want to write a lot more. But, I am not shooting for numbers. I was excited about getting past 50 cause it is sort of one of those milestone numbers. As is 100, which I hope to receive before this story ends and even more. However, getting "over 50" is not dependent on my posting a new chapter. I already have through ten written, and I am working on 11. I wouldn't not post them because I didn't get a certain number of reviews, but it might be delayed because I do not want to have to write and post, write and post. If I need down time, I want to have the product ready to take it without being rushed. **

**And, as a very important reminder, getting reviews is not going me post any faster. Breaking 50 or 100 or whatever is not going to make me say "Okay, well, they reviewed, so I will post a chapter now". When I post is entirely dependent on when I have the chapter ready (as well as at least 1 ahead) and think that it says all it should and is edited. You reviews say that you like the story and think it is well written. I am doing my best to do that. Please do not rush me because while I might comply, I am sure that the finished product would not be as good. Thank you for your contuining encouragement and reading.**


	9. Seven Weeks Later

Disclaimer: The characters and creations of Stephenie Meyer are her own. I am simply borrowing them to play inside my mind.

Bella woke up early Friday morning. She rolled onto her side, gently kissing Jacob on the mouth. He mumbled in his sleep and haphazardly pushed her away. She giggled, getting out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head, looking around their still-dark bedroom.

She made her way across the floor to their closet. Walking in, she started to look through her half of the clothing there. Casual Friday, the best day of the week. She pulled a dark green blouse off of a hanger, and reached onto the shelf to grab a nice pair of jeans. She walked back through the bedroom, stopping to grab some panties and a bra, and walked into the bathroom. After a rather slow shower, she hopped out, quickly dressing. She walked back into the bedroom to see Jacob still sleeping.

This time, she pounced on the bed and top of him. "Mr. Black, there is absolutely no reason why I should have to get up and you get to lay here all day." Jacob growled, trying to roll her off of him.

"Come on, Bella, let me sleep! This is my house, I should get to sleep when I want to!"

Bella snorted, "It has been almost two months, I think I have a little bit of say. Besides, if you want to get technical then this is my bed that you are currently using. And I don't want to you to sleep in it anymore. At least fake getting up until I leave."

Jacob groaned, opening his eyes. "Why should I have to get up so early?"

Bella smiled, fluttering kisses across his face. She finished with a quick, hard peck to the lips. "Because, silly, you are supposed to paint this house while I go earn us money!"

Jacob growled at her, "I am so getting a job when this is over…" She laughed and leaned toward him again, slowly kissing him. She deepened it suddenly which caused Jacob to moan slightly. She smiled into the kissed, and he suddenly flipped them over, kissing her roughly. She pushed him off with a little bit of effort and looked down between them. "See? Now, you are up. I gotta go grab a bite and head out." She got off of the bed, hearing him growl and pounce across the bed, tackling her to the floor.

"Come on, Bella! What makes you think you can do this to me?" Jacob said. He sounded very upset. Bella smirked, "I am waiting. You said to wait, I am waiting. But, really, even if I wasn't, I wouldn't this morning because I am already," she checked her watch, "ten minutes late."

Jacob growled again, standing and walking into the bathroom. Bella walked down the stairs and quickly grabbed one of the blueberry muffins she had on the counter. When she finished, she ran back up the stairs, hearing the shower running, and walked into the bathroom. She slowly put on her make up. She didn't need to use very much, but it was helpful. If the clouds broke and caught her the wrong way, she shimmered. The powder would counter that. Plus, Jacob loved the look of her dark red lipstick.

She heard Jacob humming in the shower before it suddenly turned off. The game. She grinned, walking to the door and shutting it. She then stood very quietly, waiting. A hand reached out, grabbing the towel off of the rack. She knew how much Jacob hated that first gust of cold non-steamy air. While it wasn't really cold to him, it still sent a shiver down his spine at the sudden change. The shower curtain opened, and there stood Jacob in all of his glory, a towel around his waist.. Her eyes feasted over his body, yet he had to still look up. He wiped some of the water from off of his chest as his eyes rose. Seeing Bella, he let out a scream and fell on his ass in the shower. Bella laughed hysterically, walking up to him. She leaned down, kissing his nose before helping him up.

"Will you ever get tired of that?!" he sneered. She shook her head, "Most likely not. I will when you stop getting scared though."

"I'm not scared! Just surprised. How would you feel if someone just appeared in front of you! Not to mention that I can hear other people doing it, just not you or the other leeches!"

Bella laughed again, standing back. "Well, if you started to expect it, it wouldn't happen!"

"I know that, Bells, but you don't do it when I am expecting it! You always seem to get the day that I think I am alone! You just wait, I am going to surprise the hell out of you soon."

Bella scoffed. This was a continued threat, yet he never did. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving a smug Jacob behind. Oh, yea….he was definitely going to surprise her soon. They said goodbye five minutes later. Bella was the new English teacher at Forks High School. So far, she was really enjoying it. The only downside was that she had to deal with the boys staring at her and sucking up to her all day.

Jacob was, for now, spending his time at home. Since she had moved in almost seven weeks previous, Jacob had paved their drive-way, installed a Jacuzzi, and painted the house inside and out. He had also been fixing up Charlie's to sale, but that was coming along a little bit more slowly.

Today, though, Jacob had other things on his mind. He left shortly after Bella did, driving into Port Angeles. He went to the florist and ordered roses, he bought candles, and picked up Bella's present. Then, he drove home to let Emily in. Emily had offered to teach him to cook a meal for him to make for Bella. She was going to give what they made together to her family. Then, Jacob was making dinner for Bella and himself.

They worked for several hours, perfecting the home made lasagna and tartufo. He also made a big salad with homemade Italian dressing, and chilled a bottle of red Lambrusco. All together, it was a rather delectable Italian meal, and he was sure Bella would love it. He and Emily then prepared his ingredients for later, as well as prepared the desert to store in the freezer until Bella got there.

He had been preparing for this night for three weeks now, and the little box in his pocket was burning a hole in it. Emily smiled at him as he walked to her to the door, "Are you nervous?" she asked, concerned.

Jacob smiled, shaking his head. "A little bit, but I know we love each other, and I think she will say yes." Emily nodded before leaving. The rest of the afternoon was spent in anxious boredom until it was time to cook.

Bella, who had had parent/teacher conferences that day, came home at eight at night. She walked in to spell something delicious. Jacob walked out with a plain white apron on. He smiled at her, going to kiss her on the lips.

"Who cooked?" Bella asked. She always cooked.

"I did. I wanted to congratulate you on your first week of successful teaching," he whispered, squeezing her hand as he kissed her on the lips. She smiled, hugging him. "Thank you. Where did you learn to cook though?" He lead her trough the house to the dining room. "Emily taught me tonight. We have having salad, lasagna, and dessert."

Bella smiled. "That's great." He pulled out a chair for her and he sat down. He uncorked the wine bottle and poured her a glass of the sweet wine. "I'll be right back." He returned with the lasagna and salad, serving them both before sitting down next to her.

"Bella, I was wanting to talk to you about something. Imprinting." Bella frowned, she thought they had already talked about this. She nodded for him to go ahead as they ate.

"Well, Bells, with imprinting, it isn't official until I…imprint you. I have to bite you." Bella looked at him in shock, "What?"

"It is a wolf thing. Wolves bite their mates to show ownership over them. It is sort of our pledge of loyalty. Seeing as we are monogamous, we only do it to one person in our lives, the person we are called to. And, you are my mate. I would like….I mean, if you don't want to I won't leave or anything but, I would like to do that. I want you to be mine forever, and I want the world to see it."

Bella's eyes widened. "What is it about mythical creatures needing to bite me? First the vampire, now the werewolf." She then noticed Jacob's face and shook her head.

"Jacob…that is fine. I mean, I want to be with you, too. And I don't see how I could be with anyone else. I was just thinking of it all."

Jacob smiled and nodded. He walked over to her and knelt before her, gently kissing her lips. She smiled into it. "Don't worry, it doesn't have lasting repercussions like you did with Edward. It just hurts like a normal wound would and scars." Bella nodded.

"I'm happy to be yours, Jacob. And I always want to be."

Jacob smiled against her lips, pulling back to look at her. "Well, hopefully that will make my next question easy then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. When he opened it, Bella saw a beautiful diamond ring. "Isabella, will you marry me? Will you vow to be in both of my worlds, the wolve's and the man's before you?"

Isabella felt a few tears slide down her face. She looked at the ring once more and then at him before smiling. "Only if you want to marry a leech," she spoke quietly.

He grinned back and stood up, pulling her with him. "Yes, yes!" He spun her around, kissing her face. "I want to marry a parasite, and I want her to be stuck with me forever!" She giggled in response, and he stopped to put the ring on her finger. She sighed, and he looked at her with an overflowing amount of love in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Bells," he whispered. She smiled at him, leaning in to him. "I love you, too, Jake." She then gently kissed him on the lips. After a moment, the barely touched meal and the half full glasses of wine were left alone on the table, not to be touched.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is going to be sexually explicit, but not to great detail. Due to fiction ratings allowed on this site, I am not going to go in depth very much. Everyone will know what is going on, but I am not going to let the story be a "bodice-ripper," it is intended to be more serious than that. I will do what I feel comfortable doing in tone with the fic, so…ahead of time…don't hassle me.

I leave for my trip tomorrow. I hope to post the next chapter on Monday night or Tuesday morning, depending on when I get in. Here are a few responses to reviews.

Lizbre: I am a slight control freak...I'm more obsessive compulsive though, and I don't want to fall behind. I'll update as often as I can without abadoning the fic. Thank you:)

Free Fallin: Thank you. I assume you are speaking in reference to her impotency. I want to stress that Bella is still a vampire. Her power is that she does not have the need for blood. On a scientific basis, food is what gives us the energy to stay awake. I am, in my mind, thinking that the vampires don't sleep because blood gives them that much energy. Thus, Bella needs food, and Bella needs to sleep. She just can be sustained on something that doesn't give her the "high" blood gives to vampires. Babies have nothing to do with food, and if she is impotent, it is because she is already dead, and the dead cannot give birth. As well as the fact that vampires need to hunt, and it is difficult to do stuff like that when pregnant. Bella can hunt. Lamarck's Theory of Adaptation and all - a species will adapt as needed to thrive in its environment. Therefore, Bella does not reproduce becaue it would make survival harder for her than it already is, and vampires do not need to have babies because they can reproduce without giving birth. That's just my reasoning.

Jacoblova: Thank you. I always enjoy reading your reviews :).

Crimson Caress: Thank you. Yes, Jacob can still talk to the pack in his mind. However, when I read I interpreted that he could only communicate with them this way when he was a wolf, for hunting privledges and pack loyalty. Am I incorrect here? If so, I will do my best to fix it, if any damage is done. However, I did touch on the fact that they can see and hear his thoughts while changed, Jacob pointed out that they had already seen "everything she showed him last night" in one of these chapters. They run together...lol. I hope I already posted that...

JB Twilight Forever: Thank you. Edward is not gone for good; he will be in this story. However, I, at this point, do not plan to completely "villify" him. He will have a role, but I am not sure exactly what it will entail yet. And I cannot make promises as to his fate. The plot is loose at this moment, although I do know where I plan for it to end up. Just many routes to getting there :).

THANKS TO ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IT REALLY BRIGHTENS MY DAY AND GETS ME PUMPED UP ABOUT WRITING!


	10. Love Bites

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. It isn't mine! _

_**Chapter Ten: Love Bites**_

Jacob carried Bella up the stairs quickly. She had a large smile on her face. He playfully threw her on the bed, and she looked up at him. She sat up and pulled him down on top of her. Excitement pooled in their stomachs, filling them with butterflies.

Jacob kissed Bella roughly. She was going to be his _forever._ Bella suddenly pulled back, a frown crossing her face. "Are you wanting to….imprint… me tonight?" she whispered. Jacob sat up, pulling her with him. They sat Indian style on the bed, facing each other. "I was planning on it. I guess it can wait if you want it to," he spoke quietly.

Bella took a breath, and Jacob reached a hand to cup her chin, guiding her eyes to his. "What's wrong?" he whispered, nervously.

"Jacob….the last time a man bit me, it changed me. It…it also changed my feelings for him. What if…when we do this….you lose your attraction for me? What if I realize that I never loved you?" A tear slid down her face and Jacob wiped it away with his thumb. He then took her hands with his and looked seriously into her eyes.

"Bella, do you remember that first day at the beach? When you flirted with me?" Bella nodded, looking down. She still felt guilty for using Jacob back then for information about Edward. "Bella, I fell in love with you that day. I saw you, and it just clicked. Despite you getting changed to a vampire, married to my worst enemy, leaving me even though you admitted you loved me in return, I still loved you. And when you came back, yes, I figured out you were my mate. But, Bella, I loved you before that. I loved you before you were what you are today, and I love to even more because of what you are now."

"But what if it is just chemical?" she whispered.

Jacob shook his head, "It shouldn't be. See, Bella, it was like that for you and Edward, I think, because he wanted your blood. He wanted you because you were attractive prey, and he talking himself into thinking he loved you. And you loved him because he was attractive and because he had that power over you, drawing him to you, as a predator."

Bella looked down, "But how do you know it will be different? What if I wake up tomorrow to find you looking at me like you messed up? And then you'll be stuck with me as your mate…no one else."

Jacob took a breath, "Bella, I am not a predator, and you are not my prey. I have no desire for your blood , and I thought you were more than attractive before you had vampire powers. I will love you despite everything. I want you, and I will want you tomorrow morning still."

Bella looked into his eye and took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing him. "I love you, Jacob," she whispered.

Jacob smiled at her and nodded, "I know. And you will for the rest of your life, just as I will love you. I am yours; will you let me make you mine?" Bella nodded, and Jacob slowly leaned in, kissing her gently. He leaned her back on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her again.

"Are you sure you are ready? It will hurt."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. She kissed him once more, not knowing quite what to do.

Jacob suddenly felt an arousal like never before. She was _his._ He would have her forever. She was here, before him, pledging the rest of her life to his other half, and soon enough she would pledge it to him in front of everyone.

He leaned up, pulling off his shirt. Gently, he tucked it under her neck. He didn't want to stain their sheets. "It will only bleed for a moment," he whispered. She took his hands, guiding them to the buttons of her blouse. He swallowed heavily, unbuttoning it slowly before pulling her up a bit and throwing the shirt to the floor before doing the same with her bra. He leaned her back down and slowly started placing gentle kisses across her chest. Slowly he moved up toward her neck. He spied where Edward had marked her, kissed it, and felt the cold beneath his lips. He wanted to warm her up again.

He leaned back to look into her eyes. She smiled, noticing how his seemed to glitter with little specks of gold in the black depths. He kissed her again, a kiss full of love and passion. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. He then leaned her head to the side, slowly kissing the old marking again. He heard her take a deep breath and bit down.

A scream erupted from her, and Jacob winced at the idea of the pain she felt. He felt her blood, coppery and salty in his mouth. Slowly, he licked it, knowing that it would drastically speed up the healing. Pulling back, he watched as a few tracks ran down her neck and onto his shirt. He looked at her, noticing her eyes were still shut in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Bella shook her head, taking another moment before opening her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her again and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Be with me, tonight?" she whispered. Jacob felt his eyes widen as she looked at him in earnest. "Please?" she whispered. They had not yet had sex, having wanted to wait for the right moment. Tonight, Jacob thought to himself, was perfect. She slowly kissed him again, and he took it upon himself to deepen it. She moaned as she felt his tongue pass over her lips, all pain forgotten.

Slowly, their clothing disappeared from their bodies and appeared on the floor around the bed. They took no notice of their thrown clothes, though; their eyes were stuck on each others. They slowly made love, gently touching and whispering confessions of love to each other. When they were done, Bella snuggled up to her fiancée, gently kissing his chest as she nuzzled against him. "You are amazing," she whispered lightly as she closed her eyes.

Jacob responded by whispering a final I love you, but did not get a response from Bella. Her eyes were already peacefully closed. Jacob sighed, closing his eyes, too. All things were right with the world.

The next morning, Bella woke up to the feel of kisses against her neck. She slowly rolled toward the person, putting her head back on his chest. "Stay still," she whispered, "I'm sleepy…" She heard Jacob laugh softly before realizing what had happened the night before. Her eyes suddenly popped open. She assumed Jacob noticed her intake of breath because he squeezed her more tightly, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled into him this time before leaning up on one of her elbows. "Hey," she whispered nervously.

Jacob laughed again, shaking his head at her. "Bella, I still feel the exact same but even more in love with you than I did last night," he whispered. Her eyes seemed to brighten up and she sighed, contentedly, lying her head back down on his chest.

"What? No words of love from my beautiful fiancée?" he said, jokingly. She kissed his chest without a word. "Come on, Bella…prove your love for me."

He felt a smile against his chest and slowly a hand descended down his body underneath the covers. She gently stroked him, grinning against his skin. She heard him moan before he grabbed her hands. She smiled at him and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "I thought you were still sleepy?" he said, grinning back.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I thought I was going to have to let you go and leave me five minutes ago." She saw his eyes were looking at her throat and she turned her head, showing it to him. He reached a hand up from her waist to gently stroke the place he had bitted her. It was warm to the touch, and it completely covered where the old mark had been. "Beautiful," he whispered, looking into her eyes. She leaned down over him, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"You sure you want me to be yours?" she questioned.

He laughed and darted a hand down to tickle her. She laughed, jerking off of him to his side and away from his hands. He flipped up and on top of her, grinning wolfishly down at her. "Bella, do I need to prove it again," he whispered, slowly brushing a hand over her breast.

She swallowed before nodding. "You might….you might need to, I think." His grin widened before he pulled a serious look. "I suppose if it has to be done it has to be done," he then pressed his lips roughly to hers, determined. She moaned, reaching a hand behind his head to clinch her fingers in his hair. He slowly ran his hands down the length of her body, rubbing the insides of her thighs. She moaned, pulling him even closer, nipping at his lips.

"I knew you were a blood sucker," he teased.

She laughed at him, "If I recall, you were the one who drew blood last night, mister."

He nodded, positioning himself on her. "I'll make up for it," he whispered, before they both made a loud noise of approval. "

Author's Note: OKAY! I am home from Cologne. It was, apparently, bad luck. My friend bashed up her right fender, screaming kids, overpriced hotel rooms, and way too much money spent on chocolate. 100 Euro to be exact. Geez… Anyway, thanks for the great reviews. **Axie-chan-**Thanks for picking up the story and liking it. It is nice to know that other people can get sucked into stories as much as me and have a strong dislike for characters. Personally, Ron Weasley from HP really annoys the hell out of me.** Love-struck**_**- **_I think that is one of the best compliments I have every gotten. For you to _not_ like JxB stores, but to think mine is pretty good. Thank you so much!** Lizbre- **It was a safe trip, thank God. Unfortunately, my friends do not know how to drive on the autobahn, and I had to slow down for them a lot. **JB- **The marriage situation will be explained in the next chapter. And, no, I don't see Jake ever attacking Bella like that, even in the books. Edward, yes…Bella, no. **EdwardFangYourNameIsLong-** Still want to be imprinted? The idea of someone biting my neck like that doesn't sound too good. **THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!**


	11. Love and Marriage

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Jacob rolled off of Bella when they were finished, keeping one arm behind her head as he stared at the ceiling. "You know, Bella, I have had women since you left me…but none have ever provoked such a reaction in me."

She laughed, "Don't make a habit of it!"

Jacob glared at her, "My stamina was fine, thank you very much." She made a cooing noise, teasing, and pulled him to her, running her fingers through his hair. "You are perfect, Jake. I wouldn't have changed a thing." He nodded against her, relaxing.

"That feels so damn good, Bells," he whispered.

She shrugged, "It's only natural. Dogs like rewards when they do something good, and they like being pet. I'm just giving you what your inner-mutt needs."

Jacob rolled his eyes before gently sucking on her breast. She sighed, her hand stilling on the back of his head. "And leeches like to be sucked on, too, it seems." Bella laughed and closed her eyes. Eventually, they both fell asleep again. When they woke up, it was to a knock on the door downstairs. Bella sighed, looking at Jacob. He looked so comfortable that she got up instead. She threw her robe on, looking at him. "Were you expecting someone?" Jacob shook his head and Bella nodded. "I'll be right back."

She walked down the stairs, not really paying much attention to her state of dress. She opened the door to see Quil, Sam, and Embry. "Hey," she said.

They looked at her silently until Sam spoke. "Congratulations," he said with a smile, nodding toward her neck. She felt a blush come over her face, and it deepened when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. Jacob stood behind her in his boxers. She could feel the smugness radiating off of him. Quil and Embry had big, stupid grins on their faces, and Sam was trying to hold one back himself. "Hey guys. Is there something you needed? We were kind of in the middle of something," Jacob said, humor in his voice.

Bella was sure she had not blushed this much since she had been human. She turned her head slightly, burrowing it in Jacob's chest which made the guys' smiles widen. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a run this morning. You haven't changed in a while." Sam said. His eyes suddenly glanced down and he saw the diamond ring on Bella's finger.

"So…congratulations are in order, then?" Bella perked up and smiled. Jacob nodded his head, "Yep, we are officially engaged."

Quil laughed, "And it looks like you've been doing a lot of celebrating." Bella's blushed came back and she cleared her throat, taking a half step back.

"Yea, well, we are happy," Jacob teased. He then looked at Bella, "Do you mind if I go for a run with the guys? I don't want to grow old without you." Bella nodded, "Yea, that's fine. Go have your guy time. I wanted to go shopping today."

Jacob smiled at her, kissing her on the neck. Sam cleared his throat. "I know that Emily and Claire wanted to go shopping, you could see if they want to go, and we could meet up for dinner in Port Angeles."

Bella looked at Jacob who shrugged. She smiled and nodded, "Sounds good. I'll go call them. You guys have a nice time, okay?"

Jacob kissed her deeply on the lips, showing off. She swatted him lightly on the side of the head to get him off. "Behave, mutt." He laughed but backed off.

"Wait until you see my coat. Bella gave me a good scrub a few days ago with some conditioner," he said as he walked off. The other guys seemed to mumble in jealousy, and Bella laughed heartily. _And men don't care how they look. Bullshit, they are like teenage girls. "New conditioner"._

Bella watched as the men disappeared into the woods. She sometimes wondered what they did out there. It wasn't as if any vampires were around for them to hunt. She shook her head before turning and going into the house.

Walking through the house, she grabbed her phone on the way to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk before dialing Emily's number. "Hello?"

Bella smiled, "I heard you guys were wanting to go to Port Angeles?"

"Yea, that was the plan. When are you free?"

"Today, as a matter of fact. The guys want to meet up afterward and have a triple date if that is okay with you. They are out for their run now. I can leave a note here for them, telling them a time. The guys usually came back to their house for a drink and to watch whatever game was on TV.

"Yea, that sounds good. I know Claire is up; she's been gardening this morning. Can you be here in an hour and a half? And leave a note for a seven o'clock dinner?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah." She felt a thrill of excitement, realizing that she would get to tell them she was engaged. "I'll see you then…noon?"

"Sure, we can grab a quick lunch before we leave. Bye." After hanging up, Bella walked slowly up the stairs. She peeled off her robe in the hallway. It was still too warm for thick robes. She walked through their bedroom to the bathroom and started the tub. After grabbing a towel and dropping some bath salt in, she slid into the warm water.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the edge of the tub. Life couldn't be better. She was with Jacob, she had a supportive group of friends, and she was going to, soon, be happily married. She didn't want anything huge and drawn out for a wedding. Just having Angela and their La Push friends was good enough. It seemed weird with her parents. Her father- dead. Her mother- believing she was dead.

How could someone's luck change so suddenly? Her life had been miserable with Jacob. Sure, Alice and Carlisle were great (as were the rest of the family), but there was always something missing. She was there because of what she was…Edward's. It was nice to be around because someone wanted her around first, not because she'd been added like baggage.

After soaking for 30 minutes, she got out and quickly dried off. She half-dried her hair, knowing that the rest would dry before they got to Port Angeles. She put on a nice skirt and top, in case they went somewhere nice, and walked out of the house to her car.

She arrived at Emily's just on time. Claire met her at the door. "Hey, Bella. Emily is going over the rules."

They walked into the living room to see the three Uley children sitting on the couch. Their mother stood seriously in front of them. "Josh, casserole is in the fridge. Oven at 350. You know the drill. I want to hear that you all ate. No punching, no chasing, no strangers, no parties, and Sammy…if I find another Barbie Doll head ripped off, you are in big trouble. Josh is in charge, if he does anything too over the top, call Mrs. Sienna, but I better not hear any whining or complaints. Be good." The mother kissed all of the kids before walking to them. Bella sighed wistfully, wondering when Jacob would want to start adopting.

"Ready to go?" Bella nodded. The women walked out and got into Bella's car before starting the car ride.

* * *

About halfway there, Bella couldn't hold it in anymore. "So…I am officially Jacob's," she said quietly, with a smile. The other women glanced at her neck and Emily smiled as Claire squealed. "Congratulations!"

"Wow, I didn't think he would be so quick about it, but I can't say that I think he made a bad choice," Claire said.

Bella laughed, "That isn't all either." Emily noticed it first and her eyes widened. "Jesus, Bella! Let me see that ring!" Claire snapped to, and her eyes widened. Bella took her hand off the wheel, holding it to them.

"Wow, it is so pretty, Bella…." Emily said, awestruck. Claire nodded vigorously.

"Do you need help planning the wedding?"

Bella shrugged, "We haven't really talked about it in detail. I don't want a big wedding though. Maybe Angela and her family and the gang, you know?"

Emily nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Aren't you still married to the Cullen though?"

Bella shook her head, "No, not really. Before we moved to Alaska, he "died" leaving me a widow. The marriage was really following apart at that time. So, I am single and able to marry."

The women nodded. After chatting for a while about the wedding, they pulled up to the mall. They went inside and shopped for several hours, buying a lot of clothing and a few things to put in the house. Finally, they came to a bridal boutique. Bella looked at it curiously, taking a breath. "Think we should go in?" she said, quietly.

Claire laughed and grabbed her arm. "Of course. You do need a dress after all. Might as well look ahead, especially if you are planning on doing it pretty soon."

The trio walked into the store and slowly started looking around. After trying on several dresses, Bella came out of the dressing room with a very carefully placed look of indifference on her face. She stepped out and Claire gasped as Emily raised her eyebrows and grinned. They then looked at her face and Claire furrowed her brow. "You don't like it?"

"I don't know…what do you think?" Emily laughed lightly, "I think that Jacob is going to stumble down the aisle toward you if you wear that."

"More like he'll transform on the spot due to his excitement," Claire piped in. Bella nodded, "Good. I think this is the one….I just wanted your honest opinions." The dress was a thick satin. It was a halter top with a sweetheart neckline. The fit snuggly down to her hips before slowly fanning out. It was a darker ivory with a champagne trim going around the neck and train. It was also embroidered with an ivy design that went down the fan splitting the front of the dress from the waist down and around the edge of the train. Bella took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. "This is definitely it."

The girls nodded behind her. After a few more moments of gazing at the dress, Bella took it up to the register. Due to the business of the shop, they hadn't been bothered once. But Bella didn't mind…she would rather shop without annoying assistants anyway. "I want to order this wedding dress," she said, draping it over the counter. The elderly shopkeeper nodded.

"Wonderful. Would you like to do that today?" Bella looked behind her at the two other women before nodding, "Yes." The woman smiled before coming around the counter and measuring her. When it was done, Bella smiled. "So, is that everything?"

"Yes." Bella handed her card over to the woman, paying quickly. "It will be ready in a week and a half. Is that okay?" Bella smiled and nodded. "We will call you when it is done."

As they walked out of the store, Bella could not wipe the smile off of her face. It really was perfect.

"We better get going," Emily said. "It is already 6:30." As if on cue, her cell phone rang. A minute later, she snapped it shut. "We are going to that Italian place on Mulberry. The guys are already there and waiting." The three headed out, thinking about the excitement to come.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So, I came back and did the exact opposite that I thought I would do. 5 glorious chapters are waiting. I actually shocked the hell out of myself by writing something I totally did not plan for. I think it fits in perfectly with the plot though and adds a sense of intimate eroticism. I am sure you will all know exactly what I am talking about when it is posted. You are still several chapters away though. I am, so far, not planning on any OC characters for all who might be wondering. Just figured I would throw that out there. I do not want to add too much unfamiliar, I want this to stay a fanfiction, and I do not want to risk taking away from the development of my actual characters by working on new ones. They, in general, take away more than they give to a story in my opinion. That is in response to a PM I got.

As far as PMing...I would love to talk to some of my readers and maybe discuss my plot with them. Nothing too in detail, but I was looking for someone to brainstorm. None of my friends know I am writing this because pressure to write usually scares me off of it, lol. Anyway, if interested, send me your yahoo or MSN name and I might contact you. Thanks!

ALSO thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I realize this chapter is not my longest, but it is going to be picking up :D. Please keep enjoying and reviewing. Tell me your thought when you finish, they are central to what I make sure to explain or not do in future chapters. Thanks!


	12. The Gift

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for my personal belonging, this writing. I share nothing but a love of books with Stephenie Meyer.

**AND NOW! You have been waiting for this, I think...**

_**Chapter Twelve: The Gift**_

Alice Cullen was resting on a couch next to Jasper, watching a movie quietly. She looked at Jasper who seemed much more into it than she did. "Jasper?"

He looked down at her slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He could feel the confusion coming off of her in waves. "What do you think happened to Bella? It's been almost two months, and we haven't heard a thing."

"Well, she is definitely alive. Her credit card is being used. Carlisle paid the bill yesterday," he said, shrugging it off.

"I just sometimes wonder what she is doing. Where did she…" Suddenly, Alice's eyes went foggy. Jasper felt her stiffen in his arms and held her away from him, watching her. She stared intently into his eyes, not quite seeing them.

_Bella was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. It fit her perfectly. Two girls were standing in front of her, casually dressed, looking at her. Bella spoke up, she seemed nervous and happy, "…what do you think?" _

_One girl__ who had long scars on her face and arm__s__ answered with a laugh. "I think that Jacob is going to stumble down the aisle toward you if you wear that." _

_The other, a perky blonde added to the conversation. "More like he'll transform on the spot due to his excitement." _

_Bella suddenly smiled widely, gently swaying her hips. The heavy satin rippled lightly around the waist. "Good… I think this is the one…I just wanted your honest opinions." She stopped for a moment, looking for closely at herself. She then nodded once and took a deep breath. "This is definitely it."_

Alice shook her head, her eyes focusing on Jasper's. Jasper looked at her in concern, "What was it?"

Alice's eyes suddenly widened. "Bella's getting married to Jacob Black, the werewolf."

* * *

Jake looked at the door eagerly. In the past, the run had been the highlight of his day. But now, he had a girlfriend…no…fiancée waiting for him. Quil and Sam were making jokes about his anxious expression, but he paid them no mind. A moment later, the door opened and Bella walked in with Emily and Claire behind her. She grinned, seeing Jacob. A host walked up to her quickly, looking appraisingly at her. Jacob felt a growl in his throat. Bella waved him off though, saying that she saw their dates.

She walked down the steps toward their table, and Jacob greeted her with an enthusiastic kiss on the lips. "This is a little fancy for a thrown together triple date isn't it?" she asked.

Sam shook his head while Jacob pulled out a chair for her. "No, it is an imprinting/engagement dinner. It is a big deal."

Claire snorted, "Why the hell didn't I get a nice dinner? All I got was a pain in the neck!" Quil kissed her cheek, "But don't you love your pain in the neck?"

Claire laughed and kissed him back, "Can't help it. Your…animal charms."

Drinks were brought out for the group. Jacob had already ordered their best champagne for the occasion. They ordered their food, and when the waiter had left, toasted the evening. "To Jacob and Bella, many healthy years."

Bella laughed lightly, and Jacob rolled his eyes at her. The others looked at her puzzled so she explained, "Remember? I don't exactly get sick often." Sam and Quil looked slightly uncomfortable while Claire seemed slightly jealous. "Geez, I wish that I didn't have to worry about nausea and headaches and stuff," she said quietly.

The uncomfortable moment passed, and the group quietly talked amongst themselves. "So, when do you guys want to get married?" The couple looked at each other, trying to read each other's expressions. Jacob finally answered, "As soon as Bella wants."

Bella leaned over and kissed him before responding. "One month…" The group grinned and nodded. "As far as I am concerned, the only people I really need to be there are you guys. My fam… you guys will be okay. I just want my friends there. And I certainly don't want Edward around."

Emily nodded in understanding, "Okay then. It will be just the pack and Angela like you want. If you don't protest, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded, "That sounds perfect actually."

* * *

Two days before their wedding, Bella was rushing around to get ready. Jacob was at the bank, trying to get a loan to start up a garage. He had been complaining about being bored and not wanting to sit around while Bella worked. He already did work on his friends vehicles, it would be easy to profit on Fork residents, and he would be able to do something he enjoyed.

The couple was going to New York for their honeymoon. The leaves were changing into beautiful shades varying from a pale yellow to a dark red, and it was supposed to be a beautiful time of the year. Neither had been there, so they decided that it was a good time to go.

They were getting married on Halloween. They had originally planned for October 22nd, but they decided that, for humor's sake, Halloween would be the perfect time for a vampire/werewolf wedding. Not that all of the guests would know the significance. They were getting married on their beach in a quiet ceremony presided over by Judge McCormack of Forks.

For now, though, Bella was busy cooking up a storm. She heard the oven beep and yelled into the kitchen. "Claire! That's the cake! Can you pull it out?" She was just about to head up the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She ran toward it, and opened it to see a delivery man.

"Package for Isabella Cullen?"

"Swan, but yes. That is me." She quickly signed the writing pad, and the man gave her a small box. She looked at the return address and saw that it was from the Cullen's'. Slowly, she walked into the living room, her tasks forgotten.

She sat down on the couch and grabbed Jacob's pocket knife off of the table to slit the box open. She pulled the contents out to find a small wrapped box in a white with a silver bow, a letter, and a card.

First, she opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_Alice recently had a vision of you getting married to Jacob Black. We regret that Edward was not the right fit for you and that things did not work out, but we wish you utmost happiness with Jacob. If he makes you feel good about yourself and happy, that is all that matters in the end. _

_If you need us, we are still happy to help out in any way. You are still a part of our family. We wish you the best. _

_-The Cullen's_

Underneath were handwritten notes by them. The first was in the same steady handwriting as the letter.

_Bella, I am happy to see you found your way home. Be safe and happy, and please call us when you are ready. We love you. –Mom and Dad._

The next was carefully written, complete with little hearts for periods and dots on I's.

_Bella, your dress is beautiful. Congratulations. We love you, and we miss you. –Alice and Jasper._

The final one was written in the standard Emmett scrawl with Rosalie inputting her elaborate signature at the end.

_Bella, take care of yourself. Take a shower and come see us soon. We love you. – Emmett and Rosalie._

There was no note from Edward. He was conspicuously absent, but Bella was sure he knew what was going on. She could practically feel the tension.

She wiped the thought away and opened up the card to find a wedding card. Bella smiled, reading it slowly.

_Bella and Jacob, Wishing you abundant joy and love for each other for the rest of your lives. –The Cullen's._

Bella felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she slowly opened the box. She would have waited for Jacob, but she wasn't sure what the box contained. She unwrapped it slowly to find papers inside from a bank. It was a new account set up in the name of Jacob and Isabella Black for 15 million dollars. The paper's fell from Bella's hand, and she saw the note before, written by Carlisle. _This was already yours. You are an eighth of this family, and we want you to have what you are entitled to as a member of this family. Please keep in contact with us. You are still our daughter and our sister. We love you. We support your decision, and Jacob is, through you, a welcome member anytime he wishes to visit. Congratulations to you both.__ Love each other always._

Bella slowly put the box on the table, picking up the account information and putting it on the table. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She grabbed the phone off of the end table next to the couch and dialed Jacob's cell phone number. He answered on the first ring. "I am almost finished here, I just have to sign."

Bella sniffled. "Don't sign anything yet. Come home. I need to talk to you."

She heard confusion and worry in Jacob's voice. She could easily imagine him standing from his seat. "What?"

"Come home, and I will explain. I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and a sob emitted from her mouth. Claire turned around from the stove, looking at her in shock. "Bella?"

"Claire? I'll take it from here. Jake's on his way home, and I need to talk to him."

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked, pulling off her apron. She walked to Bella and wrapped her arms around her.

"No. I don't know. I'm just being emotional. I'll call you later, okay?" She whispered, pulling away. Claire nodded, heading for the door.

Ten minutes after Claire left, Bella heard a car door slam, and Jacob ran into the house, looking around frantically. He saw her standing in the entrance way of the kitchen and walked to her, pulling her into a hug. She was sure her expression looked like something was wrong, but she wasn't sure how she felt.

Fifteen million dollars was a lot of money. Sure, it was most likely, as Carlisle said, an eighth of what they had, half of what had been hers and Edwards. But, could she really take that from them? It was too generous.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said, pulling back to look in her eyes. "What happened?"

Bella shook her head and walked him over to the couch. He sat down with his eyes still on her, pulling her into his lap. She put her forehead against his neck, pushing his thick black hair back. "I…I got something from the Cullen's," she whispered.

She heard Jacob growl, feeling his arms tighten around her. "What did he do?" he said, angrily. Bella shook her head. "No… not Edward. Look at the stuff on the table."

He read the letter and card and looked at her. "You are upset that they are happy for us? Bella, if they are sincere is one thing, but I don't know why you should be upset. None of them were angry at you."

Bella shook her head. "There is a note and more papers on the floor…under the table." Jacob leaned over with her to pick them up, pulling her closer to him again. He looked at the banking paperwork, and Bella heard him gasp. He then read the note that accompanied it. Finally, he sighed.

He then looked at the paperwork again before looking at her. "You know, I don't completely hate Carlisle… he really helped out when I got hurt at the fight. But… Bella, we can't accept this."

Bella nodded, "I know."

"You have already spent their money to put the furniture you brought her when you moved. But, now we are getting married, and it is my job to take care of and support our family. I want the chance to do that."

Bella pulled away to look at him. "Jake…" she sniffled, wiping her eyes again. "I don't know what to do. They are trying to tell me that they are happy for me, for us, and I want them to know that I appreciate it. I don't want to hurt them by sending it back."

Jacob shook his head, "But, Bells, this is too much. I don't want to owe anything to them."

Bella sighed, "Couldn't we use it for something though?"

Jacob stared at her seriously, "Bella, fifteen million dollars is more than any person needs to live. What would we need that would cost so much."

Bella bit her lip, thinking. "Well, Jacob, maybe something for La Push. We can fix up some of the houses, give some money to the needing families…stuff like that."

Jacob looked down before slowly nodding his head. "Fine. I suppose it does have an ironic twist to it, bloodsuckers helping out the community of those who kill them."

Bella rolled her eyes, knowing not to get onto him. She then took a deep breath. She still loved them…Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rose in a way. She wanted them to be in her life. "I….also, do you think it would be okay if… if they visited?"

Jacob took a deep breath, and she could tell he was trying to control his temper. "Your Edward broke the treaty…" Bella's eyes widened, and she grabbed his chin.

"Jacob….he is not my Edward. Not anymore. He is just a vampire… you are the only person that is mine. You are my Jacob."

"I still will not have him here. He broke the treaty. He turned you." Bella nodded. "That is fine; I don't want him here. What about the others? They didn't break the treaty. They don't have intentions to harm any of us. They want to make peace."

Jacob looked into her eyes for a moment before kissing her on the lips. "Mind if I go talk to the pack about this? I'll be back for dinner."

Bella nodded, "That is fine. Steak and potatoes okay?"

Jacob nodded. "Sounds great. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her once more before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Enter...the Cullen family. But not to its full extent. This loveable family will definitely make time to revisit the story. Anyway, here are a few replies to your reviews. Which I loved:D

**Onyxzion:** In response to your review...WHEEEEE! What a great compliment! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my fic.

**EdwardFangLongName**: Yes...addy is more accurate. It is a bit of a twist, but I think it adds more to the story than takes away, and that's always super.

**JB:** Edward is still with us. When his marriage to Bella went bad he staged his death to rub in that he didn't love her anymore. Thus, he is no longer legally bound to her. He assumed a new identity, in a way, by killing off the Edward Cullen that went to Forks High School with Bella.


	13. Vampire at Heart

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters, I own not. The writing on this page, I do. I also own the word "orgasmic" as far as I am concerned. I don't remember anyone saying it before me.

Bella heard the door shut just as she put the mashed potatoes on the table. A second later, Jacob came up behind her, kissing the nape of her neck. "I'm home," he whispered.

Bella smiled, turning to him with a questioning look on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him patiently. "What happened?" she whispered.

Jacob sighed. He pulled out her chair and then sat down across from her. "The pack has decided… they can come back. However, they must inform us beforehand. Also, it cannot be for more than a week at a time. We do not want them getting _attached_ to anyone here again. We don't want to risk them changing anyone. They must also feed before they come visit. They are no longer allowed to hunt within fifty miles of La Push or Forks."

Bella bit her lip nervously before nodding. "Do you….do you want them to stay away? I won't lie, they are important to me. They are my family. But, you are more important to me. If it will make it too hard on you, they are not welcome here."

Jacob smiled at her sweetly before leaning across, "And your consideration of how I feel is why I am saying it is okay. I trust you. I don't trust them, but I will trust you. However, I want to know where they are. They will also have eyes on them if they choose to come. These are the terms of the new treaty. It is valid only for Carlisle and his family, with the exception of Edward."

Bella smiled at him, kissing his lips. "Thank you, Jacob. Did you figure out the money thing?"

Jacob nodded. "We are keeping five. The other ten is going to go toward the reservation. However, we are not going to use it except for our children's needs or emergencies. All of our belongings will be paid for by us. Is that okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. That sounds perfect."

"Good. Because I am hungry, and I want to eat." He promptly scooted his chair closer to the table and dished out a generous helping of mashed potatoes. Bella laughed and ruffled his hair before walking into the kitchen. She pulled out their steaks, putting 1 on her plate and 3 on Jacob's. "Hope it is good," she said.

Jacob grinned through a mouthful of food. "Delicious." He shoveled more into his mouth, and Bella wrinkled her nose. _He is such a dog sometimes._ "Are those the manners you are going to teach our children when we get some?"

Jacob laughed, "I only do this to get on your nerves. When you aren't here, I eat like a perfect gentleman."

Bella rolled her eyes as she began her own meal. She wouldn't be surprised in the least.

When Jacob took the last bite of steak, Bella spoke up. "Can I call them tonight?"

Jacob looked at her in confusion before he realized who she was talking about. "Yes. I need to tell them the terms anyway."

Bella smiled at him as she stood, taking away their empty plates. "Did you get enough to eat?"

Jacob shrugged, "Yea, for now. I might have a midnight snack later, though." He followed her into the kitchen, and they slowly cleaned up the dishes. When they finished, Bella leaned into him. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Jacob sighed, kissing her lips. "No, I don't mind. I'm just nervous."

"What about?" Bella asked, placing her hands on his chest.

Jacob frowned before looking at her. "Scared that you would rather have them as a family than me. Scared that my people will be hurt…. Scared that Edward will take you away from me again…"

Bella put her head against his chest. "Jacob, you are my family. They are too, but they are secondary. I don't see them harming anyone. And….Edward won't take me away again. I love you too much. Besides, it isn't like he wants me anymore."

Jacob shook his head, "I am thankful for his error in judgment." He picked up the hand with her engagement ring on it and kissed her palm, looking in her eyes. "You are easily the best thing in my life. I want wait until I can call you mine. Mrs. Black…" His eyes sparkled at the name, and Bella smiled, kissing him deeply. How had she ever left him? How had she denied herself this for so long?

She slowly ran her hands down his chest to his jeans. She unfastened his belt, pulling back to look in his eyes. "I think I need a break before I deal with them," she whispered. Jacob's eyes clouded over and a feral grin came over his face. "I think I can provide that, Bella." He grabbed her thighs, lifting her up on him.

Bella grinned back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He ravaged her neck, placing sloppy kisses down to her shoulder. "Mine," he whispered, his hands shifting her again as he walked with her up to the bedroom.

He fell forward onto the bed with her underneath him. Her fingernails gently scratched down his pack in a familiar motion she knew he loved, and he groaned into her mouth. He leaned back from her, unbuttoning her shirt. He slowly kissed a path between her breasts, down her flat stomach. Slowly, he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She jerked and glared at him. He knew she hated that. It always felt so creepy and nasty to her. She growled, and he laughed at her in response. "Your growls don't really scare me, Bells. You don't even bite for God's sake…"

Bella felt a predatory feeling come over her. Suddenly, she knocked him back onto the floor, pouncing on top of him. "I assure you, Mr. Black, I can bite. And you know better than to fuck with my belly button!"

He laughed again, and she quickly shut him up by pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. He moaned, kissing back. She coaxed open his lips and he responded eagerly. She suckled gently on his lower lip and he made another noised before she bit down. She felt a slight amount of blood come into her mouth and moaned gently. That was odd. She licked at the wound, and she was then shocked as Jacob pushed her off.

"What the fuck, Bella?!" he screamed, looking at her, crouching into a defensive position. Bella had landed at the other side of the room. She sat on the floor in shock, looking at her with her mouth gaping open.

"Jake…" she whispered.

"You….you bit me! You…you enjoyed it, didn't you!!!" Jacob bellowed. He backed away from her, disgust and shock flitting over his face.

Bella shook her head. "Yes. Yes, I did! But, I didn't….I don't need it." Bella stood up slowly, walking to the bed on the far wall between them. She sat down, brushing her hair out of her face. She put her head in her hands. "I….hold on. I need to think." What did she say? She took a breath before winging it. "I didn't want to hurt you. I wasn't trying to kill you. I bit down as a joke because of you saying I wouldn't bite. I didn't even mean to break skin. But then I tasted…..it. And it did taste good."

Jacob was looking at her in confusion. "I….am very confused."

Bella looked up at him finally, seeing the odd look on his face. "I don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt you or hunt or anything. And it didn't sustain me. I wasn't hungry. But, it did taste good. Like…a treat."

Jacob coiled. "I'm a treat, huh?!"

Bella shook her head, regretting her words. "No! I didn't mean it like that. I just….it tasted good. I won't do it again."

Jacob slowly approached her. He stooped down in front of her, smelling her. She still smelled okay, not evil. Her eyes were the same color as always. She didn't look out of control. She was herself. He slowly nodded. "I…okay, Bella. Just…remember who I am…and who you are."

Bella nodded, watching as her vision blurred with tears. "I…I am so sorry, Jacob."

Jacob took a deep breath before sitting down on the bed with her and pulling her into a hug. He was still a bit stiff so Bella made sure to put her head to his chest, away from a good place to bite down on. They sat there in silence for a while before Jacob scooted them back on the bed, lying down with her. He tensed for a moment again before slowly moving her up so her head rested in the crook above his shoulder. "It's okay," he whispered.

Bella took a deep breath before nuzzling into him. "I'm sorry, Jake," she whispered. She had never felt such disappointment in herself. She had tasted blood before. When Carlisle had discovered she apparently didn't need blood, he had her try some. First animal, from a deer Emmett caught, then human, from a blood bank. It hadn't tasted anything like that. She certainly would have remembered.

She had always been grateful for her gift. She didn't like the idea of killing someone or changing someone. Her eyes flipped open, and she jerked up in horror. "JACOB! I'm a vampire!"

Jacob looked at her in confusion. "I….know that already."

Bella cried, "But…but I just bit you. I just….damned you."

Jacob looked at her in shock before shaking his head, pulling her back down to him. "Vampire venom doesn't change werewolves. Just like it doesn't change animals. It only affects humans."

Bella let out a shuddering breath. "Jacob. I have had blood before. It….it never tasted good. Never," she whispered.

Jacob leaned back to look at her. "So why did you drink mine?" he whispered, his eyes expressionless pools.

Bella shook her head in confusion. "I…don't know. Yours was…different. I tasted….different." _Good. Perfect. __Orgasmic. __Euphoric._ She shook off the adjectives that kept springing to her mind.

"So, we don't have to worry about you wanting to… hurt people?" Bella shook her head. Jacob sighed, "Then we will try to deal with this, okay? We will have to test this out... But…no biting," he whispered. They slowly began thinking to themselves and after a few hours, Bella fell asleep. Jacob didn't.

**Author's Note: (Please bear with me)** As most writers know, it is hard to keep your personal life out of what you put on paper (or in my case, a word processor). Often, your attributes or the attributes or habits of people you know, will merge with your characters. For the record, the belly button thing is me. I absolutely cannot stand anyone touching or doing anything to my belly button. It is a primary source of enjoyment that ends in pain for my husband often enough. He will find that a purple nurple is the consequence. And me cooking something he dislikes for dinner the next night. ANYWAY, enough about me.

THIS (the bite) is the twist that just flew onto the page. It was unplanned, and I am sort of nervous with how it turned out. Please review and tell me what you think of it. **DLP:** I am sure that someone, somewhere, loves you. I also am starting to think you are a glutton for pain...** JB: **No comment...lol. **Kiljoy:** Thank you for finally reviewing. And especially with such a glowing one. Make sure not to flip your chair over when jumping up and down. :-D **ILikeLongNames (Paige): **Your name is, indeed, short. I think I like "LongName" better though. Thus, I dub you LongName. To everyone else: THANK YOU SO MUCH. Any questions, feel free to ask. I ALSO HAVE SOME REQUESTS FOR YOU GUYS.

**There are a few great stories being written by my wonderful reviewers.** I would love for you to check them out. First, **Heartbroken1 **has written two very cool stories. One is almost complete and one has only four chapters. She is very talented. Both are extremely Jacob friendly, thus far. I am enjoying them thoroughly. Second, **LongName (aka: EdwardFangblahblah, Paige) **has written a Bella/Emmett fic called void. It is fluffy but fun. I have proceeded to call dibs on the pairing for my next story, which is in the planning phase until I complete this...however, I had another idea at the gym, so I might do that first for another Bella/Jacob fic. Thank you man at gym! Third, **DeathsLittlePrincess** started a really cool fic that seems to be Jacob/OC. Very funny, and I can see a lot of potential. Please read and review to encourage updates to these writers! If not for you, for me, because I am enjoying the hell out of them.


	14. Musings

Disclaimer: The writing is mine, the characters and the books the plot is based off of is not.

**_Chapter 14: Musings_**

Bella woke up in the middle of the night to feel Jacob getting out of bed. It was not an odd occurrence. He often got up for snacks in the middle of the night; he did have quite an appetite. She rolled over onto her stomach and fell back asleep.

Jacob walked back into the room with a ham sandwich and looked at Bella as she lie sleeping. _She's so beautiful._ Despite her biting him, he couldn't have negative feelings for her. He couldn't walk away from her; she was his for the rest of his life. He did, however, worry about what that desire would cause as far as they were concerned. What would he do if she suddenly had the desire to harm people, drink their blood?

It was hard to imagine such a thing as he looked at her in the bed. She looked so peaceful. The covers didn't cover all of her back. Her hands were up on either side of her head, and the blankets covered up to her shoulder blades. He noticed a small series of freckles on the left side of her back. They kind of made out the shape of a crescent moon. Her hair was fanned out around her, and she was facing toward his side of the bed as if she were subconsciously waiting for him to appear there again. He took a step toward the bed before stopping. He needed to think.

Jacob walked out the door to the balcony, shutting it behind him. He sat in one of the chairs there and looked out into the forest. The moon created a beautiful silhouette of the trees on the ground in their yard, and he imagined himself running in them. He took the last bit of ham sandwich in his mouth and continued to think. She seemed honest when she had said she didn't feel the need for his blood. However, the fact that she enjoyed the taste of it frightened him.

When she had bit down, he had almost laughed. It hadn't really hurt, and he knew she was just doing it to tease him about saying that she didn't bite. However, her tongue had gently swathed over the small cut in his mouth, and a moan had issued from her lip. A mental image had then attacked his mind. He imagined Bella with red glowing eyes. She looked wild, untamed….her hair around her. And there was a baby in her arms. His child. She had then leaned down to it, biting into its throat, ripping at its jugular. The child's precious blood flowing into her mouth. The sudden image had caused an impulsive move, him throwing her across the room.

Their shock had been equal. They had equal expressions of shock and terror on their faces. He shook his head, willing the memory away, but it lingered. Could he really trust her? He wondered if he should tell the others about it. They would find out when he turned anyway. But, something was telling him to leave this alone. Maybe he could have her tested? Get her human blood somehow. See how she reacted to it; see if she enjoyed it. It wouldn't be that difficult. If he told the guys though… Bella was trusted but not unbelievably so. He was sure that if they found out she had liked his blood their stereotypes would take over.

Jacob was no fool. He knew, somewhere, that not all vampires were evil monsters. Carlisle had seemed very tame and compassionate. Bella was the love of his life. They were both vampires. But there was still that part of him, the majority, that recognized them as enemies that everyone needed to be protected from.

He pondered briefly if any of this had to do with the letter they had received. Perhaps she wanted to fit in with her "family". He shook his head at that. She cared too much about him. He closed his eyes and hunched over to put his forehead on his thighs.

The same thoughts continued to run through his head. He was startled from them as a gentle hand ran through his hair. He jerked up to see Bella there. Her face looked older…it held the expression of overwhelming grief. She looked miserable and nothing like herself. "I've lost you, haven't I?"

Jacob swallowed, looking at her. He stood up, facing her, and slowly put his hands on her waist. Anyone watching would think it was a romantic sight. In the moonlight, a man holding a woman close to him, their faces inches apart. Their eyes on one another, searching for something neither could describe. However, the actual emotions behind those eyes were very different than what an onlooker would see.

Jacob shook his head, "I am yours. I will stand by you." She was imprinted. He didn't have a chance at happiness without her. He would do his best to get over it.

Bella first felt happiness, and then anger. She was angry at him for accepting her so unconditionally. She had done something heinous, savoring his blood. Why should he take her back? She was a monster! She stepped back from him. She knew she was more angry at herself. She had ruined the dream world they had been living with. Everything had been wonderful. Despite not being able to have children, they had decided to adopt. Despite their prejudices, they had been willing to be happy with what should be their mortal enemy. Despite the pain they had caused each other in the past, they were willing to leave it there, in the past. They had overcome the odds, and she had ruined it.

"You shouldn't take me back. I'm not like you," she whispered, looking away from him.

Jacob shook her head. "No, you aren't like me," he whispered. She looked at him in pain. He held up a finger and walked inside, grabbing a hunting knife he kept in his bedside cabinet for protection. He walked back out and looked at her. She glanced at his hand and frantically shook her head, stepping back. "Don't do that!" she hissed.

Jacob took a deep breath before slowly slitting the palm of his hand. Bella stared at him in horror, but she did not move. "Come here," he whispered. Bella's mouth twisted in anguish as she listened, stepping close to him. He clenched his hand, allowing blood to fall down the crevice of his clenched fist. A single drop hit the ground between them. He opened his hand, and she looked at the small pool of blood. Jacob closed his eyes. "Drink it," he whispered, hoarsely. Bella felt tears sliding down her face, but the look in his eyes let her know not to disobey. She slowly took his hand and lapped at the blood.

The taste in her mouth was perfect. It was sweet like vanilla and honeysuckle. She felt a moan escape her lips as she gently sucked on the cut. Jacob waited for her to get entranced by it, enjoying it, forgetting their problems. He saw her relax against him and put his arm around her waist. Quietly he whispered. "Bella, stop now." Bella did a final lick of his palm before pulling back and looking at him. She looked blissful for a moment and sighed, and then realized what she had done. She tried to pull back but his other hand came around her, a small amount of blood wiped on her bare back. He held her tightly as she struggled, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Bella, that is why I am not letting you go. You didn't need it. You enjoyed it. You had your rational mind, and you don't like feeling as if you are inhumane." Bella stopped jerking, but tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

She slowly leaned back. "But, I….I drank from you."

"Yes, but you did not hurt me. You did not attack me. You are still you."

Bella pushed her head into his chest, sobbing. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He lied down with her, positioning her so that she was cradled against him. "Bella, love, you are mine," he whispered. "I am going to keep a watch on you. And this is not going to become every day. Let me think about what to do about your reaction to my blood. We are going to make sure you don't want blood of others. But, Bella, you are still mine. I still love you, and I certainly can't hate you."

Bella's sobs quieted as she nodded against his neck. Jacob slowly ran his hand through her hair. He glanced at his hand. It was already healed over, leaving the faintest scar. He closed his eyes and slowly felt Bella's tears stop as she fell asleep. He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head allowing himself to lose consciousness for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:** Wow, not as good a reaction o this chapter. It is more to set up future events though. Not that I really care all that much, it seemed to work. Besides, it is fitting in with my plot nicely. Have to throw a little drama in. I do want to clear up a few things though.

JB: In the book I perceived Bella as a little wimpy for love. However, I did not intend to write her wimpy in the last chapter. If you are refering to when she was thrown off...she was in shock. She did not know that those impulses existed in her. And, as Jacob has imprinted onto her, she has imprinted on him in a way. She needs him, too. When someone feels like they have done something to ruin the good in their lives, they do get a little wimpy. Jake will realize, give him time. He wasn't expecting his fiancee to be that like normal vampires... Sorry if I didn't pass that over clearly, I'll try to do better. Thanks for your honesty :)

Lizbre: It was given to both of them. Both are pretty well off with money (Jacob was a workaholic before he moved back to Forks. I might go into that later.) The money was to both of them, and Bella suggested what to do with it. She doesn't really want or need it, either, but she is scared of what not accepting the gift will cause. She loves her family. She asked for Jacob's input because she realizes, as the writer does, that men have this weird ego thing about feeling like the breadwinner even if they aren't. My husband is greatly inflicted, and it drips over into Jacob because he is a lot like the book's Jacob. I'm happy to

Heartbroken1: You are welcome. Great end on your story! Made me miss my Jacob.

I'll have some stupid cliche: It fits in with my plot nicely. I wouldn't right anything that would majorly change the place and way I want the story to go.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. This chapter gets a little more serious. This chapter was intended to bring them back down to reality a bit. And they are in for larger reality bites to come. But that will be a bit. Please continue reading and reviewing!


	15. The Test

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine.

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Test_**

Bella woke up the next morning to find that Jacob had already gotten out of bed. She sat up, the memories of the night before washing over her. Had he changed his mind and left? She listened and sniffed the air. She heard him, and followed his scent downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie," Jacob said from the stove." He was able to successfully boil eggs, which he was doing now.

"Hi," she said quietly. She was sure that, if she had the melanin to provide it, she would be blushing scarlet enough to make the deepest red rose run away. Jacob turned around and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, kissing her lips. Bella sighed, relaxing in his embrace.

"We get married tomorrow," she whispered. Jacob nodded against her hair, "Yes, we do. We need to talk about that, actually."

Bella stiffened and Jacob laughed. "It's not a big deal. I don't want the guys to jump to conclusions. Today I am going to talk to Sam and have him give me a blood sample. I want them to see that they are not in danger, and everything should be okay. Tonight, we were planning on going on a….Bachelor Run? I didn't want them to read my thoughts and freak out."

Bella nodded against him. "Anything else we have planned for today?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes. We are going to call the Cullen's." Bella swallowed and nodded again.

"Okay, then," she whispered nervously. Jacob finished boiling the eggs and chopped them up, making egg salad. He served it on toast and Bella smiled. "I didn't think you could do anything that wasn't boiled."

Jake grinned, shaking his head. "I can do anything with eggs, I think. You know what they say, an egg a day…"

"Gives salmonella away?" Jacob rolled his eyes at her, biting into his sandwich. She did the same and nodded at him, "Tastes good. That's it…..for the rest of our lives…you do the cooking."

"That's a lot of eggs," Jacob commented, pursing his lips.

"Hey….you were the one that said 'an egg a day'," she teased.

"Well, of course we need pasta, too. Pasta is really good for you."

"Said the fat Italian man."

Jacob laughed, "I don't think either of us is seeing weight problems in our future."

"You have a point. And I don't have to worry about salmonella."

"Neither do I! I always cook them all the way. It's not like I'm swallowing raw eggs," Jacob replied.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Enough talk about eggs. What's happening first?"

"I am going to go talk to Sam. I thought you had to go to the florists' shop anyway, for the wedding." Bella nodded, finishing off her sandwich. "Well, I'm done, I suppose I am going to go ahead and get a move on. As you can see, I've already been up for a while."

Bella looked at him. He was right. He was already dressed and everything. She sniffed. "Did you use my lavender body wash again?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "So what if I did? Those bead things really make my skin nice." Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. _"She-wolf."_

"I resent that!" Jacob kissed her lips before walking to the door, "Call if you need me!" He snatched his cell phone up from the entrance way table and disappeared. Bella sighed, watching him go.

* * *

Jacob knocked on Sam's door. Wondering what he was doing knocking, he opened it up and kicked off his shoes. Emily didn't like shoes on in the house. "Sam! You here?" 

Sam came down in his boxers with a glare on his face. "This better be important." He ran a hand through his short hair, and Jacob rolled his eyes. "It is. I need some blood."

Sam stopped his descent, looking at Jacob suspiciously. "What do you need blood for?"

Jacob took a deep breath, "Can we go sit down and talk about this? Preferably with beer in hand?"

Sam scrunched up his face. "It is nine in the morning."

"Prime time for a beer. You will understand better once you get me one." Jacob walked into the living room and flopped himself down on the couch. He was joined a moment later by Sam who put an open bottle of beer in his hand. Jacob took a sip as Sam sat down. "So…where do I begin?"

"The beginning," Sam replied, sarcastically. Jacob sighed, "Fine. But you need to listen to the whole story." Sam nodded, and Jacob began. He explained the joke about Bella not being a biter and her…disproving of it. He told him how he had reacted to her enjoyment. He told him about their talk on the porch, their test. He finished with a summary. "So, she drank my blood and liked it. But, she is in her right mind and doesn't need it. She was able to easily stop when I asked her too, and she says she has never had that reaction to blood before. I want to make sure it is just me, and that she can control herself with other's blood, too."

Sam sat in shock on the couch. Silently, he twisted off the cap from his unopened beer and downed the bottle. He swallowed the last bit and leaned back. "So…you don't think she is a danger, and just want to test her."

Jacob nodded, finishing off his own beer. "I figured that, be default, if she can handle another werewolves' blood and not be attracted to it, she is okay, and it is just something about me, her mate."

Sam frowned, "So you expect me to let her bite me?"

Jacob shook his head. "Of course not. I just want you to give me a bit of your blood to see how she reacts to it."

Sam took a breath before nodding, "Fine. Thanks for coming to me with this and explaining everything. I'll test this theory of yours, but I expect you to tell me what happens on our run tonight, okay? If she is dangerous, she can't stay." Jacob nodded, not thinking it would come to that. "Everything will go okay."

Sam stood up and disappeared for a moment. When he came back he had a cloth wrapped around one of his forearms and a bowl in his hand. "I guess it is best to get this home quick, before it cools." Jacob nodded, taking the plastic bowl of red liquid. "I'll see you tonight at seven," he whispered. He then shot out of the door.

* * *

When he got home, he walked into the bathroom to see Bella in the tub. She had her eyes clothes and one of her legs running across the side of it. "Hey, Jake," she whispered, not opening her eyes. 

"How do you do that?"

"My nose is just as sensitive as yours, for one, plus…you smell like lavender." Jacob rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Okay, sweetie. Come here."

Bella leaned up, her eyes quickly adjusting to the candlelit room. "What is it?"

"I want you to drink this," he whispered, taking the cap off of the bowl. Bella felt her stomach churn. "What is it?"

"Sam," Jacob said quietly. Bella looked down and held her hand out. Jacob placed the bowl in it and Bella tried not to inhale the smell as she drank it. She swallowed. A moment later she jumped out of the tub and threw it up into the toilet.

Jacob laughed and when she was done, he picked her up, twirling her around. "I've never been so happy to see someone sick! How was it?"

Bella stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Horrible. Dear God, that was gross."

"Because it was cool?"

"No….everything. The smell even."

Jacob kissed her deeply on the lips and led her back to the tub. She got in and leaned back. Jacob disappeared for a moment and came back with a glass of juice. She downed it, sighing at the new taste. Jacob smiled, slowly peeling off his clothes. Bella watched him intently and leaned forward as he took a step to the tub. He slid in behind her, and she leaned back against him. He kissed the top of her head gently. "Well, now that that is over…" Bella smiled.

"So, you are still going to marry me?"

"That depends..." Bella stiffened, and Jacob laughed. "You have to actually show up tomorrow." Bella rolled her eyes before closing them.

Somewhere, she must have fallen asleep. It had to have been a while because the water was starting to become cool, and Jacob usually was able to keep the water warm for a long time. She opened her eyes to hear Jacob snorting behind her, his head against the wall. She laughed lightly and splashed some water on his left leg. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall above the door. "It's three in the afternoon," he whispered. Bella sighed, "Yeah. We should probably call them, huh?"

Jacob nodded, and Bella leaned forward, letting him get out. She followed him out, and they dried off before slipping on their robes. They walked downstairs together and snuggled up on the couch, Bella with the phone in her hand.

She took a deep breath before dialing the familiar number and listening as it rung. A voice answered on the second ring. "Hello?" Bella cursed under her breath.

* * *

Author' Note: So! Who is calling:) Here we are...Thanks for everyone's great reviews. To a few of you: **JB**: You didn't offend me. I just get frustrated when my writing doesn't convey what I want it to. Sorry if you thought I was upset. I don't like to write badly. **LongName:** Thank you so much. I appreciate it. :) **Lioncourt**: Edward will make an appearance...but thats a bit away**...LouLou**: Thanks. I know that is seems everything is resolved right now, but there lives will still not be perfect. More drama is to come. 


	16. Reunited & It Feels So GOOD!

Disclaimer: Okay, I am tired of making up creative Disclaimers. Can you just refer to chapter 1? Fine, it's not mine….the characters, the book….

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen: Reunited & It Feels So GOOD! (Incase you haven't noticed...my chapters are often song parts/titles, lol). I like music._**

Bella cursed at her luck and thumped her head back onto Jacob's shoulder with a silent groan. "Hi, Rose," she whispered.

"Bella…." a shocked voice replied. Although thing were better between them than when Bella was a human, their relationship had not improved much. She had whole-heartedly understood why Edward had not still been in love with Bella after she changed. Rosalie referred to her upon first site as "just as dull and clumsy and human as she is a vampire." Edward had not said a word in her defense.

Bella felt a growl issue, and Jacob patted her side to calm her down. "How are you?"

Rosalie sighed as if her time was being wasted, "I am fine. I was actually in the middle of doing my nails. Thanks to your call, the pain rubbed off on the phone. Now I have to do it all over again."

Bella's nose twitched. It was a habit she had picked up over the years. When she got extremely annoyed, her nose compulsively twitched as if she smelled something bad under her nose. She put her bottom lip over her top to stop herself from making the motion. "I'm sorry to disturb you then. Is there someone around I can talk to?"

Rosalie sighed and pulled the phone away as if looking around for people. "Hmm…Emmett, Jasper, and I are the only ones here now. Well, Esme is, too, but she is gardening."

Bella sighed, "Can I speak to Jasper please?" Rosalie always got onto Emmett for talking to Bella extensively. Jasper told her, in private, that Rosalie was jealous of her power and her beauty. Bella didn't think she compared to Rosalie, but Rosalie apparently didn't like competition in any form.

"Yeah, bye." She heard the noise of the phone being transferred over before Jasper spoke. "Hello?"

Bella smiled. "Hey, Jasper. How are you?"

She heard a snort, "I figured it must be you. The….tension….rose a bit. So, you are getting married?"

Bella nodded before speaking into the phone. "Yes, tomorrow. I got your letter, card, and gift yesterday. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. You are family, after all. So, how have you been?"

Bella relaxed against Jacob. "I'm doing okay. How is everyone around there?" She momentarily wondered if Jasper could use his power over the phone.

"Well, Edward took your advice and jumped on the cow the second you turned around. Tanya has to be the shallowest thing in the world. Do you know how hard it is to get an actual emotion from her other than lust, ego, or confusion? It is like….a clear night sky with one star that twinkles for a microsecond every ten years." Bella laughed and Jasper continued.

"Carlisle is doing well. He's at work now. Esme is gardening. Emmett is tending to Rose who just broke a nail." Bella heard him pull the phone away to speak to Rose in the background, "Oh, no, Rose! Now you have to clip them all or you'll be uneven!" Bella heard a growl in the background and laughed again. "Alice is out shopping, and I am sitting here, trying to watch a football game."

"Oh. Well, we were actually calling to talk to you guys as a group. I still want you guys to come around, and the pack has come up with new terms. He wants to discuss them with Carlisle."

She heard Jasper's excitement as he responded. "We can move back there?" Jasper had enjoyed Forks. It was a small town and simple; Bella suspected it reminded him more of the towns he was from when he was human.

Bella sighed, "No. But you can visit for a week at the time. I'd rather let Jacob explain it all, if that's okay. He's the negotiator, not me."

"That's fine. Can I get your number and have Carlisle call you when he gets in? We really have missed you around here."

Bella smiled, "I know. But I am happy here. I found where I am supposed to be."

"Well, I would be happier if it wasn't a d…..werewolf, but if he makes you happy we will deal with it. We will also tolerate him as much as possible. He is, as Carlisle said, family by extension. Just don't expect us to be best friends."

"I know, Jasper. I don't expect that."

"What time do you want Carlisle to call?"

Bella looked at Jacob. She knew he could hear… he had very sensitive ears. "I am going running at nine."

Bella nodded. "It has to be before nine pacific. Jacob is going for a "Bachelor's Run" before the big day. Then, we are going on our honeymoon for a week in New York."

"Okay. That's fine."

Bella gave him the number before quietly asking the thought that had been running through her mind. "Edward… does he know?"

Jasper sighed, "I could see that coming a mile away. Yes, he does. Alice told him the day after her vision. He… handled it. I think he is pissed off that you went back to a d… Jacob, but he isn't planning on doing anything. He thinks that you are making a mistake and will realize it. He told me to write in his part of the letter….I decided not to."

"What did he want to say?"

Jasper hesitated. "He said not to run back to him when you found yourself disappointed."

Bella laughed, "He thinks that he wasn't the only one that wasn't in love anymore, doesn't he?"

Jasper sighed, "Well, it's more complicated than that. I better go. The game is getting to crunch time. We'll call later, okay?"

Bella could hear the desperation to get off the subject in his voice and sighed, "Yes, that's fine. It was great hearing you, Jasper. Tell Emmett and everyone I say hello, okay?"

"Sure. Love you, bye." The phone went dead, and Bella leaned back. "What's wrong, baby?" Bella sighed, "Nothing. Everything is okay."

Bella made a light dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Her nerves were starting to get to her. She knew Carlisle could call any second, and tomorrow she was getting married. The couple ate without speaking, mostly. Jacob was about to break the silence by asking what Jasper had said when the phone rang. They both jerked at the noise, and Jacob stood to go get the phone. "I'll get it," he said, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Jacob Black," he said, down to business.

"Hi. This is Carlisle Cullen. Nice to hear you Jacob. You sound much better than the last time I saw you." The last time the two had seen each other, Jacob was beat up pretty badly. It was just after the war with Victoria and her army of fledglings. For once the Cullen's and La Push gang had set aside their differences to fight a bigger problem.

"Thanks. I am sure that Jasper told you why I wanted to speak to you." Jacob was clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. "We are willing to discuss a new treaty."

Carlisle sounded happier at his response, "What brought around this change of heart, if I may ask?"

"You are important to Bella. Bella is important to us; in particular, she is important to me. We are willing to let you on our land to visit, but there are stipulations."

"Go on," Carlisle said, "I am going to put you on speaker to have my family write down your terms and listen."

"Your pack…coven… can come visit. All that used to be here with the exception of Edward. Edward broke the treaty; he is welcome at no time and shall be treated as a threat if he shows up. You can visit for one week at a time, but you must give us proper notification, a week's worth, to set up a schedule by which we will patrol. You are not allowed to visit unless all members of the pack are in good health and in residence. You must feed before you visit. You cannot hunt anywhere within a fifty mile radius of the La Push, Port Angeles, and Forks boundaries. Furthermore, you are not allowed at any of our homes unless invited, and you are not allowed to come onto the reservation at all. If we hear of you killing or intentionally harm anything within a fifty mile radius or breaking any of the other rules stated, you break the treaty and have declared war against us. That is all."

There was silence at the other end, and Jacob knew that they were thinking it over. "That is acceptable," Carlisle finally said.

"Very well. Would you like to speak to Bella?" Bella looked up at her name and stood from the table. Jacob handed her the phone.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle's calm, friendly voice said. "Congratulations. I assume you received our package?"

Bella smiled, "Yes. We did. Thank you so much. It really is too much."

"Nonsense. We were returning what was already yours. We do hope you will allow us to visit you, though."

Bella sighed and walked to the table, sitting on Jacob's lap. "Yes, that sounds good."

"When would be a good time?"

Bella took a deep breath, looking at Jacob. "We go on our honeymoon next week. How is two and a half weeks? November….mid November?" Jacob nodded.

Carlisle smiled, "That sounds wonderful. You have to clear it with the pack first, right?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. I will have Jacob ask the pack tonight on his run. We will have someone contact you this week about it. It depends on the rest of the pack. Jacob and I are fine with that time. Are you okay staying at the old place?"

"Yes, that is good."

"Okay. Where is everyone?"

"Edward and Esme are at the table with me. Jasper and Alice went to the movies, and Rosalie and Emmett are somewhere around the house." Bella smirked, knowing that was Carlisle-speak for "in the bedroom."

Bella suddenly heard a strange noise and Esme shout at Edward before a familiar voice came on the line. "Hello, Bella."

Bella felt her whole body stiffen. "Edward," she said back, stonily. She felt Jacob perk up behind her and growl. She knew he'd be listening in now.

"I have a feeling Jasper didn't give you my message. I wished for him to write to tell the werewolf congratulations on getting something that didn't carry worms or fleas. To you, I said to tell you that when you get tired of him not to come running back to me. Unless you just want to fool around, I suppose I can deal with that…"

"Edward Cullen, I have absolutely no desire whatsoever to see your pale, freezing body ever again. If you are looking for me to pity you enough to sleep with you, then you can always approach any other woman. It would not be hard for you to find pity sex."

"You should learn to watch your mouth, or you might lose it," Edward hissed. Bella felt Jacob pull the phone away. She saw him blink once ad kissed him on the head to calm him down.

"Listen here, bloodsucker. If you come anywhere near this property, you will be dead before you leave it again. A lot more dead than you are now. And I promise you that it will be painful," Jacob turned off the phone and threw it across the room into a mirror, breaking it.

Bella stood up, looking at the broken shards of mirror in shock before turning to Jacob. She needed to calm him down. Edward was no threat to him anymore. He growled at her, and she stepped back again. He then shook his head and stood up, walking toward her. "Bells, I'm sorry. I got a little worked up," he whispered.

Bella nodded, looking away from him. He put his hands on her waist and tried to catch her eye. She turned her face away more. "Bella, I didn't mean to growl at you." Bella nodded again. "Bells, I am sorry. He was just a dick to you, and I cannot stand him threatening you."

"Jacob, he couldn't do anything to me. I am fine," she whispered.

"I know. It still is just annoying to hear. I am sorry I sna…" the doorbell rang, and Jacob sighed, letting her go. "I'm sorry Bells. That is the guys. Do you want me to stay here?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it is fine. I am going to spend the evening relaxing and packing our stuff. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob wasn't supposed to come home that night. He was planning on sleeping at Sam's house. "Yea, that's fine. What time do you want me to tell Emily and Claire to be here tomorrow?"

"Anytime is fine. I will start getting ready around three tomorrow afternoon." Jacob sighed as the doorbell rang again. He leaned down, and Bella leaned up to kiss him this time. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Bella nodded. Jacob kissed her once more before walking out of the door to the catcalls of his friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have done my best to avoid temptation. I think I mentioned before that I had a story idea while at the gym a few days ago. I had no plot at the time, but it has been hard not to think about it. I have to write it down, or I might go insane. Anyway, that might cause these chapters to be posted a little more slowly. I still am dedicated to this story, and I do not plan on quitting it. However, my new idea is too much to pass up. It will most likely be a Bella/OC fic. I tried to match it to Jacob or Emmett, but the characters do not fit what I want. Close, but not quite. I usually hate OCs, but I have to use one for this. I'll try to keep him as true to nature as I can, and there should not be more than one major OC. The others, if any, will be mentioned in passing. BTW, I won't start posting it for a while. I am waiting on someone to tell me their thoughts. Thanks! Please enjoy reading, and thank you for the lovely reviews.

Also, I just want to remind everyone that I do not have a beta reader. I do appreciate constructive criticism, and if I had tons of typo, I would love to have help with that. However, I do not want to use a beta, and I think I have done a pretty good job at proofreading. Thank you for ignoring my clumsiness... If you have a concern about my characters going OC or if I mess up my timeline or something, please tell me. I really do appreciate knowing if I make a mistake that will make future reader's comprehension more difficult. Thank you.


	17. Going to the Chapel

**Disclaimer: I hate these things. I don't own Twilight or its characters. I just own this story's plot.**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Going to the Chapel**_

Bella walked up the stairs and called Angela. She answered on the second ring. "Hey, Angie. Do you mind coming by to occupy me? Jacob is out with the boys for the night."

She could hear Angela's smile as she responded. "Yea, that sounds good. Let me just tell the kids. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I just feel like talking and maybe having a few glasses of wine."

"That sounds fine. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Bella told her okay and hung up the phone. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She had just finished pouring two glasses when Angela walked in. "So, what's up? You sounded a little bit upset."

Bella sighed, explaining about the card and letter from the Cullen's and as much as she could about the conversation. She then told about how she had started an argument with Edward on the phone and how Jacob had taken care of it and "yelled" at her before apologizing.

"His temper just got away from him, Bella. He wasn't upset at you; he was just worked up."

"I know. It still annoys me though. I wish he would learn to control his temper a bit more. He's almost as bad as Paul." Angela nodded although she didn't really know Paul that well. Silent support.

"I'm just kind of nervous about everything. I'm getting married tomorrow. Edward's family is coming around."

Angela sighed, "Well, it will settle out. You still want to get married, right?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, of course. I love Jacob."

"Then don't worry about it. Tomorrow will go fine. You will come back after your honeymoon, and you two will be happy together. You'll get old, have some kids, retire…"

Bella sighed, sadly. "Afraid not concerning one of those. That is another thing that bothers me."

"What is that?" Angela asked curiously.

"Well, I can't have children. I'm….infertile. Jacob mentioned to me when we were still kids that he wanted children, and I can't give him that. I am scared he will regret not being able to have a family with me."

"Bella, he loves you. He's crazy about you. Besides, you can always adopt."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I know. But it isn't quite the same, I don't think."

"I know Jacob pretty well. If he didn't want to be married to you and thought that the child issue was too big of an obstacle to making the marriage work, he wouldn't marry you. But, he is going to be there tomorrow, and you will be happy."

Bella nodded. "I hope you are right."

Jacob had just phased when the questions started. He supposed Sam had told the guys not to attack him with questions, but it isn't as if they could control their thoughts.

_Why is he still getting married to her?_

_Does it turn him on?_

_Will she want to eat the rest of us?_

_I'll tear that little bloodsucker to pieces…_ The last one was Paul, and Jacob felt his calmness leave his body via steam flying out of his ears. He pounced on Paul, pinning him to the ground. _"She is no danger to you! She is not like them. If you even try to lay a hand on her, you will not live to see another day. Now, watch your temper and remember who your superiors are." _He didn't like to flaunt his status as Beta, and he knew that Sam didn't like it either.

He heard Sam growl, which was an accomplishment of sorts. It took a lot to get Sam angry. _"You will do no such thing, Paul. And, Jacob, control yoursel__f. If you are going to be the B__eta, you must act like it."_

Jacob got off of Paul, who rolled over and stood up again. He changed back, staring at the wolves around him. "I tested Bella. She is not attracted to the blood of others, just me. She also has her mind about her, and knows what she is doing. As my mate, I will not allow you to talk about harming her around me. That is my right, as you all know. You will accept this, and if you can't, then you will ignore it." He saw Sam glancing at the others and slowly they lowered their heads in submission. He nodded at Sam before changing back.

While Paul was still stuffy for the rest of the night, the rest treated him normally, joking with him about the wedding night. Jacob was just thinking about Bella…naked before him…when he was interrupted.

_"You know… the future Mrs. Black does have a hell of a body. Thanks for displaying it to us." _Jacob growled in embarrassment and threw a look at Quil before trying to think about something else. The group ran for a long time, and camped out at the Oregon border to drink in the woods.

By the time they got back to Forks, all were tired and drunk. Sam had the presence of mind to tell Emily and Bella would start getting ready at three before the two wolves passed out on the living room floor.

Bella woke up the next morning in her bed. She did not remember exactly getting there. She and Angela had stayed up drinking and watching movies together. She looked around, tiredly, for Jacob. He couldn't be up already, could he? She then remembered… today was her wedding day.

She sat up suddenly, wincing at the dull ache that started up in her head. First order of business would be coffee. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe, slowly walking downstairs and into the kitchen. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she slowly sat down at the table. She took a sip and sighed. It would get better.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already eleven. Surely the pack was up by now. She tried to imagine what Jacob was doing. Was he nervous? Was he getting cold feet? Personally, she didn't have cold feet. She was excited about marrying Jacob. But, she was worried about his happiness. What if imprinting wasn't enough? She didn't know what his love for her was like; she only knew hers for him. She hoped he loved her that much.

Once she had drank two cups of coffee, she carried the third upstairs with her. She started a bath, pouring in her favorite lavender bath oil. She slowly took off her robe and pajamas before sliding into the water. Picking her cup of coffee up from the edge, she took a long sip. Her headache was going away, and she was starting to feel awake and ready for the day.

She lounged in the tub, using a sponge to wipe her shoulders and chest. She briefly wondered what time the girls would be getting here. Emily seemed excited about getting her ready; she had practically demanded to be allowed to do so on the phone a few days before.

She was just about done with the cup when she heard a knock on the door. "Bella? It's Emily and Claire." Bella sighed, "Yea. Hold on a second, I'm getting out."

She stood up in the tub, patting herself dry before stepping out the rest of the way. She put on her robe and opened the door. Emily stood there with a plate of blueberry muffins and smiled. "Good morning. How are you?"

Bella sighed, "A little hung over. I had a bit much to drink last night with Angela, I think."

"I'm not surprised. You seem better off than the guys were last night. And it takes a lot to get them drunk in the first place. Sam stumbled into the bedroom at around four this morning. He was laughing about Paul tripping over a tree root, and called me his "little sugar plum fairy" before actually standing on his tip toes and twirling. Ended up crashing into our dresser…"

The women laughed and Bella shook her head. "How is Jake?"

"He's okay. He seemed more tired than anything. Sorry there are only two muffins….the boys got at them this morning."

Bella nodded, "It's okay. I am drinking more coffee than anything at the moment. Not hungry yet."

"Well, you should probably eat something anyway. I'll put these in your room. Now come on, we need to go get you ready."

The three spent the early afternoon goofing off and talking before they started to get ready at three. Bella took another shower to wash her hair while the girls steamed her wedding dress. When she got out, she was instantly attacked with twin blow-dryers.

By the time they had finished, it was half past five and time to go to the beach. They parked several hundred yards from where the actual wedding was taking place. Bella changed with their help behind the car. The women peaked over the car to see that everyone was ready. Claire's cell phone buzzed. She answered it. "Hey. Yeah, we are on our way. Love you. Bye." She hung up and smiled. "Ready to be married?"

The two women said goodbye before walking down the beach to take their seats next to the husbands. When Bella saw they were seated, she stepped out from behind the car. She slowly walked up the beach, watching as she slowly was able to make out the faces of the guests. It was just the pack and their family plus Angela and hers. At the end of the aisle closest to her, she saw Jacob, standing, waiting for her.

Jacob had a huge smile on his face. Bella was beautiful. Her hair fell in dark brown curls around her shoulders. The dress fit her snuggly in all of the right places. Her makeup looked natural except for the tint of dark red on her lips. Bella smiled at him, as he slowly took her hand. They walked up the aisle together, toward the minister.

Bella and Jacob were unable to truly concentrate on what the minister was saying. They both snapped to attention when the minister asked Bella to recite her vows. Bella took a deep breath. "Jacob, I want to thank you. Thank you for being so patient for me. Thank you for being here when I was finally able to realize that you were who I belonged with. Thank you for accepting me, despite our differences. I promise to always stand by you, to always love you, and to always do everything in my power to keep our relationship as strong as it is today. I will be yours only for the rest of my life. I love you, my Jacob." She felt Jacob squeeze her hand, smiling softly at her.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Bella, I have loved you since our first time at this beach, over seventeen years ago. You went away, and I was a broken man…. But it was well worth it. When you returned, you made me feel something that the love I had for you before didn't even compare to. Despite of and because of our differences, you are the perfect one for me. I am thankful for our time together and even thankful for our time apart. Thank you for returning to me and making me the happiest man alive. I vow to love, protect, and nurture you. I will be yours only for the rest of my life. I love you….my Isabella." Bella felt tears come to her eyes, and a Jacob's steady hand came up to wipe them from her face. She smiled, leaning into his hand slightly.

They exchanged rings quietly with only the words "with the ring, I thee wed" between them. The minister nodded at them gently. "Jacob, you may kiss your bride." Bella smiled as Jacob slowly raised his ring-laden hand to her face, the other wrapping around her waist and pulling her toward him. She smiled softly as his lips gently passed to hers.

As she started to pull always, Jacob pulled her more snugly to him, kissing her again and again. She heard the crowd laugh and a slight blush tinted her fair cheeks. She pulled away with her eyes on his and a wide smile that matched his own. "Ladies and gentlemen… Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The pack howled loudly and their wives and children laughed heartily as Angela, her children and boyfriend, and the minister looked on in amused confusion. Jacob joined in, and Bella grinned, leaning back into him. This was the good life.

**Author's Note:** So! Another chapter…gone with the wind. I really hate writing weddings. Unfortunately, it is a big part of serious relationships for most people. I have officially started my Bella/OC fic, but I plan to be well into it before I post it. I want to make sure I have staying power for writing it. Monique, one of my reviewers, is really helping out with that- making sure I don't have plotholes. I would love for everyone to say a big thank you to her for keeping my head straight so that I can write that and fully concentrate on Toward the Moon at the same time. **Kuramasgrl**** and Defense ****Against**** Reality**: Welcome to the jungle, aka Forks/La Push, WA. Thank you. **JB:** Thanks for being so loyal. You always make me smile. You'll eventually learn how Edward feels. I'm about 2 chapters away from writing it, 5 from posting. **Jacoblova**Hopefully my non-Jacob fic will not displease you. I hope you will like my new character just as much. I think you will. **Monique**_Thanks for catching my stupid moments. And for The Chasers….I think I am in love with a TV show…_


	18. The Honeymooners

Disclaimer: It isn't mine! If you are trying to figure out to what I am referring, you are quite slow.

**_Chapter Eighteen: Honeymooning_**

Late that night, Jacob and Bella could be found driving in their car toward Seattle. The reception had been nice, but the couple was excited about escaping to start their honeymoon. After several jokes as they made their way to the door of Sam's house, they were in the car and on their way. Bella had had a little bit too much to drink, and she was currently passed out with her head in Jacob's lap. Her seatbelt was oddly loose around the waist to hold her in but give her room to lie down. Jacob was unsure if this would really protect her from flying out of the car if something happened. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about her being seriously hurt by an insignificant broken windshield or the asphalt below them.

He heard her mumble something and smiled, reaching a hand down to brush through her hair. Their flight left the next morning, and they were staying the night at a Marriot close to the airport. He looked down at her for a moment. She had already changed from the ivory gown into a comfortable pair of black pants and a pink top. The only hint to people around them that they had recently been married was the headpiece she had nestled in her curly hair. Jacob smiled; Passersby might also be clued in by the paint on their windows saying "Just Married" or the cans dangling from the back.

Several people honked at him as they swerved into the other lane to pass. Their faces suddenly changed to looks of confusion though. As far as anyone else could see, Jacob was alone in the car. Jacob found this very entertaining. He had once reached an arm up to wrap around an invisible person before kissing the air next to him. He was sure that the particular couple who had honked at them that time would think twice before gaining the attention of another "just married" couple.

They pulled up to the hotel, and Jacob felt a surge of excitement run up his spine. His wedding night. This was certainly a once in a lifetime experience, for him at least. Of course, he had already had sex with Bella, but there had to be some reason why everyone made such a big deal out of it. He wondered if it was much different. He, though, would not be upset if it was the same as always; Bella definitely understood how to please a man.

He gently ran his hands through Bella's hair. "Bells? It is time to wake up. We are at the hotel; we need to go check in."

Bella didn't open her eyes. Instead, she promptly did a mixture of a snore and a snort before nuzzling into his leg. He rolled his eyes and gently slid out from under hear. He walked to the trunk and pulled out their overnight duffels, looping them over his arm. He then walked to Bella's side of the car and opened it up. With some struggle, he finally had her in his arms. He walked into the hotel and sat her down on the counter facing him. She slumped forward to put her head against his shoulder.

Jacob grinned before making eye contact with the amused receptionist. "Hello. My name is Jacob Black. I have a reservation for the night?"

The receptionist smiled. "The honeymooners? Yes, just a second." She typed into her computer before handing him a key card. "We have you in Suite 813. Do you need help with any bags?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "Nope. I have her right here." He promptly pushed his shoulder into Bella so that her front half fell over his shoulder into a fireman carry. The receptionist laughed as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning feeling refreshed but a little hung-over. She sure had spent a lot of her time halfway drunk recently. That would have to stop; she was not sure how much more of these headaches she could deal with. She inhaled deeply, snuggling into the warmth at her side. Suddenly, her eyes opened up.

She saw Jacob's neck in front of her face and leaned back to look at the room. Light was pouring through the windows allowing her to see the hotel accommodations quite well. It was a nice room. They were on a king sized bed with nice mahogany furniture placed around them. She could see into the bathroom through a reflection in the mirror and noticed a large Jacuzzi. She saw a bucket with the nose of a champagne bottle peaking out. Her eyes then widened more. It was the day after she got married. She had slept through their wedding night!

She felt the guilt swell inside of her and looked down at the sleeping Jacob, wincing. _Damn, I really screwed up this time._ She had known Jacob was excited. He had never been married before, and it was the honeymoon. For Jacob, just as the Wedding Day was all about the woman, the Wedding Night was all about the man. She took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing a timid kiss to his lips. He mumbled softly "hey." His onyx eyes opened, and he smiled gently at her.

Her guilt tripled. Only he could be nice to her at a time like this. She leaned down, hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry, Jacob…. I slept straight through our wedding night."

Jacob laughed, "Actually, you didn't. I woke you up once we got in here. You responded by running into the bathroom and throwing up. You were in there for about forty minutes before you passed out again, and I brought you in here. You were pretty out of it by then, and your breath was killer, so I let you sleep on."

Bella groaned. It had been a very stupid idea to get drunk after the wedding. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "I am so sorry."

Jacob smiled coyly. "It is okay, Mrs. Black. You can make it up to me. You will just have to work yourself to the point of exhaust…" His arms snaked around her bare waist, and she smiled back, rolling on top of him. The alarm started beeping, and Jacob groaned. "We have to get up. Our flight is in two hours."

Bella sighed, looking at him pathetically. "Oh, don't worry, you! I will be collecting all of this coming week."

* * *

New York in November was cold and wet. Bella and Jacob had fun, though. They bundled up and went to see all of the tourist attractions. Jacob decided he wanted to stand out and wore an "I Heart New York shirt" and bought a little blue torch from a gift shop on Ellis Island. Bella laughed at him, knowing that people were looking at them funny. How often did one see such a huge man hopping around with a little fake torch? It was barely the size of his hand!

They spent a lot of their time in their hotel though. They had splurged to stay at the Ritz Carlton in a suite and enjoyed their time together there, particularly in bed. Soon, though, it was time to go home.

When they arrived back in Forks, they went to their house to see that all of their wedding presents had been put in the living room. There weren't many of them, considering the small guest list, but they were nice gifts and appreciated. Sam had made them beautiful bookcase and coat rack that Emily had finished and etched a soft ivy pattern on. Angela had bought them a new rug for the living room that seemed to brighten the room up despite its dark blue and deep red and gold colors. Claire and Quil had bought them a swing to put on the front porch. Finally, the pack together had pitched in to get a custom framed canvas photograph of Bella and Jacob that hung over the mantle.

Jacob laughed upon seeing it all. "We should get married more often. Maybe they'd get us a new car."

Bella smacked him lightly in the arm and kissed his lips. "I'm going to go check the messages."

All of the pack and their families had left messages welcoming them home. There was only one that really stood out. It was from Sam.

"Hey guys. I spoke to Carlisle Cullen. They are going to be arriving here on November 24th, the day after Thanksgiving and staying until the 30th. We have already made up a schedule, and we are going to give you guys the choice of what slot Jacob patrols. Consider it another wedding present. Hope you like the bookshelf and coat rack by the way. If you don't, send it back. By the way, that stain on the back, if you ever notice it, is my blood. Blood, sweat, and tears went into the creation of that bookshelf, so you had better take care of it. Jake, call me when you get in. Congratulations." The message ended, and Bella felt Jacob's hands slide around her waist. "Wow, I think he is proud of the bookshelf. Maybe we should put a plaque next to it. 'In honor of Sam Uley, creator and secreter of bodily fluids'."

Bella laughed and shook her head, "It is beautiful though. I really like it."

Jacob nodded. "But not as much as you like me, right?" Bella turned in his arms and raised her chin up in the air. "Definitely not." Jacob smiled and slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing gently. He pulled away, "So….two weeks until the leeches invade. What do we do until then?"

Bella laughed. "Uhm, work, eat, sleep….occasionally have sex. How is every Tuesday night at six for you?" Bella pulled away laughing, and Jacob suddenly crouched down. "I don't think I can let you get away with that. Or, if I do….let's pretend that…today is Tuesday. And tomorrow will be, too." He slowly circled her, stalking her. Bella waited until he was behind her before mad dashing up the stairs and into the bedroom. Jacob ran quickly behind her and watched as she flipped over the bed, standing on the other side than him.

He fainted to the right, about to run around the bed. As predicted, Bella tried to jump over it. Jacob laughed, pouncing on her. They laughed heartily. Jacob eventually rolled off of her and onto his back, looking at the ceiling as they finally stopped laughing. Bella moved onto her side and put her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat. It was strong, and it was a beautiful noise. "I love that noise."

Jacob smiled at her, closing his eyes. "Yea, well, it is strong enough to beat for the both of us." Bella smiled, it was not a sound she had heard or paid attention to in a long time. It was comforting, in a way. She closed her own eyes, relaxing to the sound of Jacob's rhythmic heart beating for her.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for checking that error. Sorry about that. It is fixed now. Thanks also for the compliments on the wedding. I don't really think it was that good, but I am happy you are satisfied with it. And thanks, finally, for all of the great reviews. Apparently, the key to getting alot of reviews is to make very large and grotesque errors, lol. I am going to be taking a break for a few days. I need to write a few chapters of this new story before I continue. I have my wonderful OC that is giving me all of these great ideas... However, I am currently in the middle of writing Chapter 21, so there should not be way too much issues. Don't worry, I intend to finish this fic. I it looks like, at the moment, somewhere between 27-30 chapters. There will not be a sequel as far as I can tell, so stop hoping.

A few key reviewers**: Edward911**_: blink Uhm, okay then. Well, glad you liked/hated it. I wasn't sure which one... **JB Twilightforever: **While SM is going to use Edward, I prefer Jacob. I married a man like Jacob, and I ended up hating all of the "Edwards." I think, personally, that the way their relationship is is unhealthy. Why should a love like a drug be promoted over a love that was like the sun? I don't like the idea of my love for someone being like an addiction. I want to love someone because its easy to, not because I have to. So, I support Jacob more when it comes to that. Unfortunately, SM seems to be planning for the opposite. Also, I do think it is the point of fanfiction to allow readers and writers to watch as characters do something different than the author intends. It spices it up for most. :)** Not Done Baking: **Thanks. I fixed the name problem; that was embarassing. :D _


	19. Thanksigiving

Disclaimer: It isn't mine! I promise.

**Chapter Nineteen: Thanksgiving **

**PLEASE READ A/N at bottom as well as my review response to Not Done Baking, it is important to the meaning of the story.**

November passed quickly. Bella and Jacob had adjusted well to married life. Jacob started the process of getting his own auto shop open. He had advertised for help and had hired on two boys from Forks to work with he and Embry.

Bella had started back at work. She was starting to prepare her classes for their midterms. She was carpooling with Angela and her kids to get to the school. Jacob would sometimes come and surprise her for lunch.

Before they had even got adjusted to their new schedules, it seemed that it was time for Thanksgiving. The pack was doing a large feast together at Bella and Jacob's house. It was the largest.

Bella had gotten up early that morning, thinking about the day. Today was the day she married Edward and was turned. It was his gift to her. They had planned to change her well before Thanksgiving, but she had told Charlie they were getting married , and he wasn't so excited about it. She had been depressed about not getting to spend the holiday with her father. So, Edward had "saved the day" by changing her, letting her be unconscious and unable to think about Charlie. Now, she regretted being a vampire, and the date was worse. She had missed her last chance at the holiday with Charlie who disapproved of her choice, and she had made the biggest mistake of her life. It was officially fifteen years since she had left Forks for Alaska.

She hadn't known at the time that she would ever return, and she had never told Charlie goodbye in person. She had went to Alaska, where the Cullen's did not have to worry about too many humans for her. They didn't want her to hurt anyone. Which meant that, two morning from now, she would have been a vampire for 15 years. It had taken her only a smaller amount of time to change. She had not become as "vampire" as the rest. It had taken her 2 days to transform into what she was now. She had woken up on the 25th refreshed and without hunger for anything other than a cheeseburger.

She sighed, not wanting to inform Jacob of what today was. She wanted to forget about what the 23rd was fifteen years ago. She wanted it to become a good holiday again. A time to eat and visit with friends and family. She smiled and stood up, going into the kitchen to start work.

Jacob walked down the stairs after his shower to see a rushing Bella. She moved about the house at inhuman speeds, muttering to herself about what all she had to do. "Creamed corn, vacuum carpets, pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes….potatoes!" She looked up at Jacob in panic. Jacob laughed, "Ah ha! I got you this time! I wasn't about to make a fourth trip to town for things to forget about!" He opened the refrigerator and showed Bella the large bag of potatoes. Bella grinned and kissed him before pulling them out

"Why don't I smell turkey?"

Bella smiled. She had heard of Jacob's love of turkey. "Emily is making it. She had already bought two before we planned what everyone would cook." Jacob nodded. Emily was good with turkeys. And her stuffing was perfect.

When the food was done, Bella smiled widely. Jacob had been sitting at the kitchen table, watching her. She had refused his help with the excuse that she would be too frazzled to have to move around him. He had set out plates and silverware for everyone. He had also brought more chairs in from Sam's so that everyone would have a place to sit. "Finally! I can relax!" She plopped down into the chair across from him. White dust burst up around her. The flour. "There's where I put that bag..." she muttered. She felt like she was going to cry tears of frustration. She growled as she got up, slamming the cabinet as she pulled the foxtail and dustpan out from under the sink. Jacob stood up, taking it from her. Her dress was now covered in flour.

"Go on, beautiful. Go get a shower and change. They will be here soon." Bella smiled at him and leaned on to her tiptoes to kiss him. He smiled back before popping her on the behind, causing another puff of white to enter the air. "I'll have it all clean when you get done."

Bella took off for the shower, gratefully. Jacob had just finished wiping up the flour when the doorbell rang. He opened it up to see Sam. "Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving!"

The Uleys walked in, laden with food. Sam and Emily held the turkeys while the kids each carried side dishes. Jacob sighed, "You really have outdone yourself, Em." Emily blushed, leading the way to the kitchen. The rest of the pack showed up, and Bella came down just to see the door shut behind Leah and Paul. "Hey everyone! Happy Thanksigiving." All of the kids in the living room responded back "Happy Turkey Day" before giggling to themselves. Bella smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Who is ready to eat?!"

Before any of the women to respond, the wolves were at the counter, putting gracious portions onto their plates. Quil approached Claire with two plates, "Where are we going to sit?"

"Uhm….just at the end somewhere. Thanks for getting a plate for me. You forgot that I don't eat candied yams, though." Quil blushed. "The plates are for me. I didn't want to have to make such a quick second trip." Claire glared at him as he walked around her and to the table. Jacob, who was at the back of the line, put down a second plate with a blush, avoiding Bella's eyes.

Eventually, everyone had eaten enough to tide them over until dinner. There was still a few pieces of turkey left and some of the sides. It was definitely a good thing that Leah had brought a turkey as well. Jacob was patting his stomach with one hand, the other around Bella. "That was some delicious turkey, Emily. I think you need to make it every year from here on out."

Emily nodded, "I think I can do that. Do I need to make one separate for you?" Jacob had a thoughtful look on his face before realizing that Emily was being sarcastic and scowling.

Sam cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him. He was at the opposite head of the table. The kids were all in the living room, eating on the floor while they watched TV. "Tomorrow, the Cullen's will be arriving. I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this should not be a big deal. I do not foresee any problems with Carlisle or his family. Carlisle assured me Edward would not be joining them. They know the consequences he will face if he does show up, and they have accepted that."

The others nodded, doubtfully, while Jake put his arm around Bella's shoulder. "Bella, you are expected to not bring them on the reservation. If you wish to have them in your house, that is fine. However, they are not to go to the reservation. We also expect you to…stand by us. You are our family."

Bella nodded, hiding her objection that they were her family, too. Sam already knew that, though. "I know you regard both of us as family. However, you married Jacob and, by extension, the pack. You may spend time with them, of course. We just do not want to have to worry about you parting ways from us if something goes wrong between your families."

Bella swallowed. "Yes, Sam. I understand. I am fully committed to Jacob and all of you. I will support your decisions as the Cullen's have."

Sam nodded. "In that case, I just want to remind our pack members that they are expected to patrol. Jacob, you have the option of sitting out tomorrow. Other than that, you are expected to patrol from six until noon each day they are here." Jacob nodded in comprehension.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent spending time together. The guys took the kids out for runs on their backs, and then watched football in the living room. The women chatted to each other in the kitchen and played card games. After eating a dinner of leftovers, finishing off the rest of the food, the guests left Bella and Jacob alone. 

They crawled quietly into bed that night, Bella snuggling into Jacob's warmth. "I hope the pack, and you, know how thankful I am for allowing me to have contact with my family here despite their bad feelings toward each other."

Jacob nodded, "They love you, too, Bella. The pack. They want us both to be happy, and they know that this will make you happy." Bella smiled, nuzzling her head against his chest. "Yes, I know. I wonder what I did to deserve two such wonderful families."

Jacob closed his eyes with a gentle crooked smile, "You were born, and then you came back for us."

* * *

Author's Note: So, the plot is going to start coming into play the next chapter. However, there were hints in this one (that only I would pick up on). If you can figure it out from this then…..wow, my compliments. I hope the next chapter surprises you!

* * *

**_Author's Note You Need to Read_** Now, I am kind of feeling cheated. I would like the majority of you to reread the title of this chapter. In case you are lazier than I thought, it is "Thanksgiving." I am not usually the type to complain, begging for reviews. But this is just sick. Did you know I have 55 people that have me on alert? My highest amount of reviews for one chapter is 14, and that was when I made an error that confused people. I would expect that half of you (who all share a liking of books and my story) to be a little grateful to writers who spend their time working to entertain you. 

I am not stupid, and I know some people are willing to just take and take and not give credit for something they enjoy. However, I work hard on this story, and it is not my job to publish it. I would like for the majority of the people I have on alert to take the 2 minutes, max, it would take to review. It takes you longer to read it! And it certainly takes me longer to write it. If you like the story enough to keep up with it, you could at least tell me what you think or how I can better it. Otherwise, I might be persuaded to find a way of getting the story only to the people who are interested and show a little bit of thanks. If I spend all of this time posting it, more of you should be willing to take a few minutes out of your lives to say something about it.

To the people who are nice enough to tell me what you think: I can guarantee you that the only reason I am continuing to post online instead of just writing for myself is to please you. And it makes me feel good that you enjoy the story and are nice enough to say thank you by reviewing. To a few key reviewers: **Mrs. James Harold Potter- **Thank you for your review. I am happy that the content and plot is good for you thus far. I am enjoying writing it. It is also nice to hear that someone agrees with me about the relationship side. No, SM did not say she was going to make everything Edward and Bella, but I do not foresee Bella ending up with Jacob, sadly. She's Edward's. BTW, something is going to go wrong, but not before something goes right._ **Not Done Baking:** Not all noises have to be something loud or obnoxious. To people who hear nothing, any noise would be welcome. For my Bella, a heartbeat is a noise, and a good noise she doesn't hear much. While you view noise as something loud or bad, I view it was something poignant and noticeable. Sound is something that, to me, can be ignored because it does not interrupt or disrupt, like a clock ticking or water dripping. Noise is something that overwhelmingly stands out for good or for bad. I fall under the philosophy that making sound doesn't change anything, making noise changes everything. Thank you for pointing that out; I was hoping someone would pick up on that word choice._


	20. The Arrival

Disclaimer: This gets old quick. Reference earlier chapters. Not mine.

**Chapter Twenty: The Arrival**

Bella woke up the next morning to Jacob growling. She sat up, looking around for any danger. He had his eyes open and was staring at the ceiling angrily. "It isn't even ten yet, and they are already here! Damn them! Don't they know that we sleep? Stupid, fucking leeches."

Bella jumped out of the bed excitedly. She was very nervous about seeing the Cullen's again. "Where are they?"

"On the porch, I think. I can smell them." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. "Jacob, can you go get that while I get dressed?" Jacob didn't really worry much about getting dressed. He was generally dressed in only pants, so his night attire wasn't any different.

He groaned before nodding and getting out of bed. Bella smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie. Be nice!" Jacob grumbled before walking down the stairs. He opened the door to see Carlisle standing next to a bouncing Alice. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme stood behind them.

"Good morning, Jacob. Did we arrive too early?" Carlisle asked politely. He looked as if he was going to reach his hand out but thought twice. _Good for him._

Jacob nodded, "Yea. We were still in bed. Bella is getting dressed now. You can come on in if you want."He moved out of the way, grudgingly keeping the door open. God, they smelled bad. He winced as he shut the door behind them. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to go make coffee. Bella should be down here soon."

He walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. When it started working, the phone rang. Jacob answered it with a grumble. "Morning leeches," Quil supplied. Jacob snorted.

"Yes, actually. Couldn't they let me just get some rest for ruining my week?"

"Bella happy?"

"She actually isn't down yet. She needed to get dressed. She seemed excited though. She must realize that I am the most understanding husband in the world."

Quil laughed, "I honestly think you are. I love Claire, but……I bet they smell horrible."

"They do," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Well, in that case, do you want to take a shift today?"

Jacob looked at his feet, "No, I probably shouldn't. I need to be a good boy and make Bella happy. I'll be more than happy to show up tomorrow though."

"Okay. Well, I will leave you to your….entertaining. Howler if ya need me."

"I'll howler," Jacob said, laughing. He replaced the phone and looked at the coffee. Almost done.

Bella quickly brushed out her hair before putting it up in a black clip. She took a deep breath, then, resting her hands on the edge of the sink as she looked into the mirror. So far, she had heard no crashes or bangs. She assumed Jacob was doing okay.

How was she supposed to react? It was hard not to be nervous. She knew they would much rather her be with Edward, but she also knew that he didn't care about her in the same way. Carlisle and Esme, at least, would be supportive. However, it was sort of hard to act like nothing had happened… She had left Edward without so much as a goodbye, moved back to forks, and married their natural enemy.

They were both willing to make an effort though, so she might as well suck it up and go downstairs. Besides, if things went wrong, she was sure Sam would have no issues receding the treaty. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, before marching determinedly through her bedroom and down the hall.

She walked down the steps wearing a pair of jeans and dark orange sweater with matching socks. When she reached the bottom, she looked around the staircase to see the Cullen's sitting on their couches, talking amongst themselves. Jasper looked up first, sensing her emotions.

Bella smiled, feeling a wave of calm come over her. She blushed, not realizing she had been so nervous. The other's eyes popped to hers when Jasper stood and walked across the room, pulling her into a hug. "Hey, Bella," he said with a smile.

Rosalie stood by Emmett while he crushed her in a hug. And Alice pulled him off, squealing and jumping in Bella's arms. She pulled back as Carlisle and Esme stepped forward. Esme smiled brightly, gently hugging her in a motherly way. Carlisle then smiled, pulling her to him a firm hug. "It's so good to see you again, Bella," he spoke quietly. Bella smiled back. "It's great to see you, too. How have you been doing?"

"We are doing well. Thanks so much for having us and encouraging the pack to consider a new treaty." Bella smiled and motioned for them to sit down. She perched on the arm of Jacob's chair, the only empty seat in the room. She couldn't say she was surprised.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

Jacob came into the room carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Bella before sitting down in his chair, one arm snaking around her waist while the other held his coffee. Bella smiled at him in thanks before taking a sip. "It was great. We stayed at the Ritz and did all sorts of touristy things together. Got a couple of weird stares."

Emmett laughed, "Yea, Rose and I once went to Philadelphia for a few weeks. I bought a shirt that said 'I love cheese steaks' and carried a camera around everywhere. Rose didn't seem so amused."

"He completely embarrassed me. That's why I didn't enjoy it. You know me, I would much rather blend into a crowd."

Alice caught Bella's eye and started laughing quietly. Bella mouth twitched as she tried to smother a smile. Rosalie definitely didn't like to blend in. Even to visit her ex-sister in law and her new husband, who she happened to hate, she was wearing designer clothes with her hair immaculately done. She just didn't want to stand out as a tourist or "loser".

* * *

The day passed quickly for the Cullen's and Bella, while painstakingly slow for Jacob. By the time they left that night, both were exhausted. Bella was on a high from seeing them, and she had already planned a shopping trip for tomorrow with Alice while Jacob patrolled.

Jacob was dragging a still-talking Bella up the stairs to bed at half past eleven. He closed the door behind them and turned around, staring at her. "Bella….shut up," he whispered. He then pressed his lips roughly to her, wiping the indignant look from her face. She kissed back, slowly wrapping her hands around his waist as he pushed her gently back to the bed.

She fell onto the bed, and Jacob climbed on top of her, slowly pulling her sweater off over her head. She smiled at him as he jokingly twirled the sweater above his head before flinging it against the far wall. He leaned down, kissing across her chest as she squirmed. He stopped, looking up at her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Bella reached a hand up, running it along the side of his face and behind his head, pulling him into a kiss. She pulled back to look at the clock. 11:50. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob looked at her in concern.

"Nothing, Jacob. It's just sort of an important date."

Jacob frowned, "How is that?"

Bella gestured toward the clock, and Jacob looked. "In ten minutes it will have been exactly 15 years since I became a vampire."

Jacob frowned, "Uhm… that's great," he said, unsure of what she wanted as a response.

Bella laughed, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I just don't know what you want me to say. Are you happy about that? Trust me, I would have much rather you been here all of the time."

Bella smiled. "I know. Looking back on it, I wish I had. It's just a date I notice. I woke up, and I didn't feel pain at all. It was ten-thirteen in the morning, and I woke up feeling better than ever."

Jacob sighed, "Well, happy anniversary I guess. I am happy that you woke up the way you did. And that it prompted you to come back here."

Bella smiled, and gently pulled him to her, kissing his lips again. "I love you, Jacob," she whispered, reaching between them and slowly unfastening his pants.

He grinned as she pulled down his jeans and boxers. "Mmm, I love you, too."

Bella laughed at him as he leaned back, snatching at her clothes. "A little eager, aren't we?"

Jacob snorted, "I am going to have to try to cover up the 'perfume' your 'family' left behind." She laughed as her clothing was thrown to the floor and wrapped her legs around him, grinning. "How about we ring in the beginning of a whole year of good in the life of a vampire?"

Jacob sighed against her lips, positioning himself. Twin moans escaped their lips as he moved inside of her. He kissed her lips heavily. "Happy New Year."

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, I lied. This didn't line it all up, but, looking between chapters, you should be able to sort of see the things I purposely put in there. I think this is my worst chapter yet as far as content goes. I know what I wanted to happen, but it seemed like I should wait another chapter. Thus, a lot of it is awkward filling. Promise that it will get together, soon….

So! Chapter 21, which I am in the middle of writing, is looking a LOT better. It is going to be the climax of the story! Woohoo! And IT is where you'll get the big surprise. Sorry for getting your hopes up with the end of 19. Please stick with me! For those who care, my other story now has 4 chapters! It is not posted, yet, but I so far really like it.

To everyone: Thank you for taking the time to review. You have no idea how even the most simple one brightens my day. It really gets me excited to post more! I really would love to hear your theories abou what is to happen. Seeing as we have another chapter before you will know….please send in the theories. In PM if you are uncomfortable posting it as a review. I promise I'll respond. I would love to see how close you all get! I'm very excited! Please keep reviewing like this. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing regularly; it is great to hear your thoughts as you follow along with me. I appreciate your continuing support. For those of you who reviewed for the first time: Thank you for understanding why I like to see your responses to my writing. It really does cheer me up. Thank you all.

BTW: I key respond to people that have input that needs answering, affirming, or someone who just really lights me up with a review! Please do not get offended if you are not one of those called out. I just do not want the whole page to be "Thank you! Keep reading!"

_: I think this story is going to be around thirty, maybe thirty-five chapters. Right now I know where the plot is going and where it will end up. I am just not sure how much it will take to span it out. Don't __worry,__ we still have a ways to go. __ There was__ really no point__ but thanks__. You could have just messaged me with "nice job." __ Nope. Nice try though. __Jacoblova__: You have been wonderful; no __worries,__ and thanks. __ I'm not upset. Edward wasn't being __mean__ for the sake of being mean. He is upset because he has stayed, out of obligation, with someone for 15 years of his life. Being forced to be with someone you don't have real feelings for, and knowing that you should, has worn on him. That's my reasoning. __Thanks for the __great input. I love to clear up things and hear what people's reactions are. BTW, Bella wasn't so nice, either! __: Please PM me with your theories! I doubt you got it, __lol__, but I would love to hear what you come up with. _


	21. Happy New Year

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Happy New Year.**

Bella sat up in bed, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking, she looked across the room. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Another beautiful day.

She was excited about today. She was going to go shopping with Alice. True, when she was human she hated shopping. She had hated being dragged to store after store while Alice forced her to try on top after top after top. Over the years, however, she had gotten used to Alice's shopping excursions. It had been a long time since she had been with Alice on one. Shopping was a lot harder to find in Denali.

She heard the shower running and raised an eyebrow. It was a little early for Jacob to be awake yet. What was he doing up so early? She looked at the clock. 10:12 AM! Alice was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! No wonder Jacob was awake! She was going to kill him for letting her oversleep!

She tumbled out of the bed. He would have to move over in the shower. She was not about to go out without showering! She opened the bathroom door. Jacob had his hand on the shower curtain, about to pull it aside to get in. She glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?! I was supposed to be up an hour ago!"

She heard the alarm start beeping. She looked back at it. Ten thirteen. Suddenly, a pain shot through her stomach. It was more intense than anything she had ever felt before. She fell to her knees and then backward, convulsing. Her insides felt like they were being pulled into knots and then ripped from her body. She screamed again, as Jacob pulled her up into his arms. He ran to the bed with her, getting onto it.

"BELLA?! BELLA?! Are you okay? Oh God, Bella!" Acting on instinct, Jacob leaned down to see if he could get a pulse. Bella took the opportunity.

She wrapped an arm around his head, pulling him to her and biting into him, harshly. Hot, warm blood rushed into her mouth, and she moaned at the last. She bit again, feeling satisfaction as the skin almost popped before the blood rushed into her mouth again.

She shivered with anticipation. How had she lived without this taste for so many years. It put even the best food to shame. It was perfect, delicious. She was surprised she had wasted so much time with Jacob. She could have done this ages ago. Locked him up, drinking just enough to sustain her, and then wait for it to build up again before feeding. She moaned, that would have been a good idea. An endless buffet of sorts.

His blood slid down her throat, caressing it. It was smooth, silky. Fresh, sweet milk. Indescribable. She heard him make a noise of pain, and she thrust her elbow down. He yelped, and the sound caused his throat to contract, forcing the blood to rush more quickly. It would be fun to hunt him. She could let him go. He was, of course, to weak to get far. She could stalk him, play with him. But, how could she resist long enough to let him get that far away. She knew that keeping him as a treat or hunting him was unrealistic. She couldn't stop this. She moaned, submitting herself to it. She could feel his pulse starting to weaken. His blood… She loved… Suddenly, she realized what she was doing.

She pulled back, looking at Jacob who was across her lap. He stared at her in horror, and Bella knew her face was in total shock. She watched as the expression slowly start to leave his face. His eyes were getting heavier. "JACOB! No, no, no, no, no, no! You can't leave me! You have to stay! STAY, Jacob!"

Bella slapped the side of his face to get him to snap to attention. His head fell to the side, looking toward the door, lifelessly. What had she done?! _What had she done?!_ She pulled the body against her chest, rocking back and forth as she screamed in agony and thirst.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Bella jerked up in bed screaming as loudly as she could. Jacob sat up suddenly from his spot next to her, eyes wide. He saw her chest rising and falling rapidly as she stared down into her lap with a look of absolute horror on her face. He pulled her roughly to him, shaking her. "Bella! Bells!" He pressed his lips to her, pulling her into his lap, looking at her.

Her brown eyes finally connected to his, and she finally saw him. Her scream cut off, but her eyes were still terrified. Tears kept cascading down her cheeks. "Bella! Bella…..baby, I am here. I am right here. Shhh….." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly to her. She cried heavily as they sat in bed. She looked at the clock as the alarm started. Nine. Jacob let it beep, glancing over at it. "It's okay, sweetie. Shhhh….."

When Bella started to calm down, Jacob smiled at her. It was nine-thirty, and Bella needed to start getting ready. "Sweetie, you need to get up and take a shower. Alice will be here to get you in half an hour. "

Bella shook her head, nuzzling against his chest again. "Fine, do you want to take a shower with me?"

Bella sniffled but nodded. Jacob smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom with him. He turned the water on, and they both stepped in. Jacob smiled as the warm water hit them, and picked up Bella's sponge to begin washing her. "Want to tell me about it?"

Bella looked down, not answering. "Go ahead, Bella. It will do you good to get it out there."

She was still for a moment, and Jacob stepped behind her, moving her hair out of the way as he slowly washed her back. He kissed shoulder, and she nodded. "I…woke up late. You were in the bathroom. I went in and got on to you for letting me sleep. And…and I……Jacob, I killed you!"

Jacob frowned. "Bella, that's already been disproven. It can't happen. The alarm went off a bit ago at nine. You are already awake and mostly on time. Also, you wouldn't kill me for that. You know that. It won't happen."

Bella didn't want to talk about it. She needed to just stop thinking about it. She nodded, sobbing again. Jacob wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a long time, her leaning back against his chest as she cried. His thumb gently brushing her stomach. "I promise, Bella, everything will be okay. We have our whole lives together, and they won't end for a very long time."

They got out of the shower at ten. Bella was finally calmed down, and Jacob talked her into getting ready. She sat on the bed, and Jacob picked out something for her to wear. It was a good thing Alice was running late. They got dressed quietly, and Jacob walked over to her, hugging her. He smiled, glancing at the clock. "Happy anniversary for you in…." He watched the seconds count down, and Bella followed his gaze. "5…..4…3…2…"

All of the sudden, Bella felt the pain from the dream twist through her insides. She screamed, falling to her knees and crawling away from Jacob. Jacob stood there in shock for a minute before going toward her, trying to get her. She jerked away from him, refusing to do what she had in the dream. "Run, Jacob! Run!"

Jacob heard the doorbell ring, as Bella collapsed on her back, convulsing. It was unlike any pain she had felt before. Each one of her organs seemed to be burning, pulsing. It was like an entire-body heart attack. It was nothing a vampire ever experienced; that was for sure.

The doorbell rang again, and Jacob grabbed the phone, running over to Bella who had seemingly lost consciousness to the pain. She writhed on the floor, her body seeming to move like some enchanted doll. The moves were unnatural, and it did not seem to be something a normal body should be able to do.

The doorbell rang a third time, and Jacob screamed, feeling his body shake as the solution came to him. _THEY_ were doing this. _They were upset with her for being with him__, so__ they are torturing her. _He briefly wondered whose gift that was. Surely the big one's, Emmett's. The clothes burst off of his body, as he screamed in his head, "_They die!" _

He heard the echoes of his friends inside his head, as the memories danced through his vision. He burst down the stairs and charged through the door. Alice, who had heard him coming, was running for her car, which was still going. She swerved out of the driveway, speeding off. _"Go back to Bella, Jacob! Fix the pain! We will get them out of here!" _Sam's voice screamed.

Jacob forced himself to change back before running in the house and up the stairs. Stop the pain…stop the pain…stop the pain… He stormed into the bedroom to see Bella in a corner, her arm banging against the wall as she screamed. She had regained consciousness, and he hadn't been here! _STOP THE PAIN! _Jacob ran into the bathroom, grabbing his razor.

He ran into the bedroom, pulling her into his arms against her will. She screamed, looking at him in unadulterated terror as if she were afraid of him. He slid the razor down the side of his hand, putting the thin place between his wrist and pinky against her lips. She frantically tried to shake her head and say something, but only screams would come out of her mouth.

He forced his hand into her mouth, praying that this would help. Praying that I would taste so good that she could ignore whatever was happening to her. It worked. She suddenly went still in his arms, her eyes closing. Then, he felt pressure on his hand as she started to suck at the cut. Her eyes opened, and he gasped to see they were pitch black. He almost pulled away but forced himself not to. She was his wife, damn it! She was his soul mate!

A moment after she opened her eyes, she closed them again. Her mouth moved from his hand as she screamed again. The pain seemed to have tripled, and she jerked in his arms, hitting him as her arms and legs flailed about her. His hands crossed over her chest, holding her against him, her head under his neck.

Sam, Quil, and Embry ran in, stopping their tracks as they saw the blood on her lips, and Jacob holding her tightly to him. They ran forward to help and Jacob screamed, "NO!" She suddenly stopped jerking, going quiet in his arms, peaceful. She was sleeping again.

Nothing could be heard. Total silence overwhelmed the room. It was broken, however, as Jacob gasped. Feeling with his hands, and hearing the noise of Bella's heart, beating gently in her chest.

Author's Note: Certainly wasn't up in reviews! Less than I have got in most of the chapters since I hit 10,000 words. Maybe my little surprise at the end here will spike them up? Did anyone theorize correctly? So! This was the climax. No that it will all suddenly drop from here. Plenty of other surprises are in store; however, this is the turning part of the story. I _loved_ writing this chapter...

Everyone tell me what you are thinking! I'm so excited to hear what you think! I've read a few very bad fics about Bella all the sudden being human. Hopefully, I did this tastefully. Hopefully, it doesn't sound gross. Anyway, Key reviewers!

**Lizbre** Hope you didn't have your heart set on shopping. That, obviously, won't be happening anytime soon. **Mrs. James Harold Potter:** So….did you guess it? Lol. I worked hard to not give it away but not make it come out from nowhere. I am a little worried about the latter, though. Nope, Edward won't be coming in quiet yet. Give me another 2 or 3 chapters and then he will be around plenty! **Krystlebelle** Don't fool yourself; you are right. At this point, Edward doesn't want to come back to Washington. Edward has had no real desire to have anything to do with Bella since she became a vampire. He doesn't necessarily like the idea she is with a werewolf, but it isn't out of jealousy. So far, he has no reason to break the treaty. Plus, the treaty, at this point, is only with the other members of the Cullen family. Any appearance by Edward is unwelcome, and he would be at the mercy of the wolves or hope he could get away. SM has said that a pack of wolves on one vampire is not a fair fight in the least. I'm standing by that. 6 to 1 is not good odds, and Edward is smart enough to realize that. **Not Done Baking:** To me, the idea of endless existence is kind of mundane. The Cullen's haven't been doing anything very important. In this story, other than Edward and perhaps Carlisle, they will not have a very big impact. This is to centralize around La Push.


	22. Swallowed

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**Chapter Twenty-two****: Swallowed**

**BTW: This chapter title is in honor of the band "Bush". They were great…. Long live Bush memories.**

Jacob was looking down at Bella in shock. Sam stepped forward, "What is it?" Jacob didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, he looked up at Sam and Quil. "Her…. Bella has a heartbeat. Bella is… alive."

Their eyes widened as Jacob lifted Bella, carrying her to the bed. He gently put her down, turning to the men. He suddenly thought back to when this had happened. Cullen's. He growled, turning to them. "Sam, I want those vampires gone. They are to leave. When we figure this out, depending on our conclusion, the treaty will be in talks. I am not going to let them do it to her again, though."

Sam nodded and motioned to Quil. "I can respect that Jacob. Quil and I will go speak to them. What all do you want to be kept quiet?"

"Tell them Bella is sick. Don't give explanations. Don't accept any help from them. Tell them we will be in contact with them when we can, but that they should not expect anything."

Sam nodded. This was not a time to push rank and who the leader of the pack was. Besides, he would do it anyway. "Come on, Quil. Round up the pack. We will go together, excluding Jacob. Jacob… call us when she wakes up."

Jacob nodded, and Sam left the room with Quil and Embry on his heels.

* * *

That pack assembled together and went to the Cullen mansion. They ran quickly, eagerly. Some were occupied with thoughts of why Bella's heart was beating, but others were thinking about how great it would be if a fight broke out. Sam silences these with a growl, however. He wanted to just get the leeches away from them.

As they came into the yard, they saw all six of the Cullens, with the exception of Edward, standing on the porch. They filed in, flanking either side of Sam, as they approached the vampires. The vampires stared at them. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all had angry looks on their face. Esme seemed concerned and nervous. Carlisle was calm and in his element.

"You wish to speak to us," he said quietly. Sam spoke to the others, _"Flank around. I am going to change and speak with them."_ The wolves surrounded Sam, standing in a defensive position. He transformed. The wolves around him protected his more delicate human figure.

"You are to leave as soon as possible. You will not return until further notice," he stated, glaring at Carlisle. He had no reason to look at the lesser leeches. They were just decorations. Carlisle was the leader in the family.

Carlisle frowned, "Did we break the treaty?"

Sam cross his arms over his chest, determined, "You are to leave as soon as possible. You will not return until further notice," he hissed.

"Why? Does Bella not want us here?" he asked, confused. Jasper shook his head at him, and the group felt a wake of calm come over them. Paul growled, taking a step toward Jasper in anger. "Hold, Paul," Sam said, quietly. The wolf stayed where he was, his golden eyes glaring at the blonde vampire.

"They are angry about something. It spiked when you mentioned Bella. Why is Bella mad at us?"

Sam turned his head momentarily to Jasper, growling, before turning back to Carlisle, "You are not to be anywhere near Bella until further notice. You are to leave here. Consider the treaty forfeit come two hours from now. If you approach the reservation or the Black residence, you will be killed. Bella is sick, that is all I am supposed to tell you. Two hours…"

"Some pack leader you are. Taking orders from Jacob and Bella?" Emmett said, laughing. He was standing in a defensive position, preparing for a fight. Sam could tell that his guys wanted one, too. As did he. Sam started to shake in anger, and Carlisle raised a hand to him.

"My family is ill-tempered. We will leave. We do not want trouble. Just know that we have not, as far as we know, done anything to cause your hostility. Please contact us when you are willing to renegotiate."

Alice and Emmet looked at Carlisle as if he had betrayed them. Sam calmed down and stopped shaking. "Very well," he whispered. "We will inform you if anything changes. Consider the treaty null and void and your welcome gone…. For the moment."

Carlisle nodded, and Sam changed back. The wolves disappeared into the wood quietly. When they broke the tree line, they started running. They needed to get back to Jacob and Bella.

* * *

Bella felt very warm and comfortable. She was wrapped up in something very soft, and she was aware she was being rocked. She then noticed a very odd, unfamiliar feeling. Something was lightly, repeatedly hitting her chest. What was that? She yawned, slowly opening her eyes. She saw Jacob's face above hers.

He had a mixed expression. She could identify anger… joy… concern… She groaned, "Will you please stop thumping me in the chest?" Jacob looked confused for a moment before realization donned. He smiled at her brightly.

He reached a hand up, running it across her cheek. "Bella? What do you remember?"

Bella thought about it for a moment. She couldn't remember way too much. But she did remember being in extreme pain, in the corner. She remembered getting up, and Jacob forcing his blood on her against her will. She couldn't remember why she was that afraid to drink from him though. It was odd that he had asked, but she felt as if she refused out of fear of what she might do. "Not much. Pain. Your blood. It was scary," she whispered.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, well, you apparently had a bad dream. When you woke up from it, I did my best to calm you down. I noticed that it was a few seconds until you were officially a vampire for fifteen years, and I joked by counting down. When it turned 10:13, the pain started."

He looked at her, shaking his head. "I hope I never have to see you in such pain again. You were hurting so….so badly. Worse than I can imagine anyone hurting. I wanted to calm you down, stop the pain, so I forced you to drink from me… the pain stopped and you relaxed. Your eyes were black. I thought I had fixed you… then it got worse. You started screaming again. It was terrifying."

"The guys came in, then. They saw the blood on your face….me holding you. I screamed at them to stay back, and you went silent. Then…..then I…" Jacob looked at her in worry, but he also seemed absurdly happy about something. "Here," he whispered. He took her hand and put it to her own chest. She suddenly realized….nothing had been hitting her chest. Her heart was beating.

She screamed loudly and realized that she had to breathe when most of the air had escaped her longs. "I… I…"

"As far as I can tell, Bella, you are very, very human," he whispered. She shook her head in confusion, realizing all at once the tiny things that she wouldn't have noticed when she was younger, mortal. Her mouth was somewhat dry, and her breathing was coming quickly. Her heart was beating quickly against her chest, a miniature drum that played a song that so many had tuned out. Her hands hurt; she looked down to see that she must have dug her fingernails into her palms. Bandages were wrapped around them, and she could see a small bit of blood coming through. Her feet tingled from the stationary position they had been in for so long. "How… how long have I been asleep?"

Jacob shrugged, "Nine hours. How do you feel?"

She blushed, feeling something that she hadn't in so long. "Weak," she whispered, closing her eyes. Jacob frowned, obviously not wanting that answer.

"Are you… upset?" Bella, honestly, didn't know. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to be supposedly human. But, she was used to being a vampire! She knew what she was capable of; she knew what she was used to. It was kind of like how she had felt about being human when she had first become a vampire. The transition back though…. How far did this seeming-mortality stretch? Would she age normally now?

That wasn't good. She would now have the same issue she had went she was human. Jacob wouldn't age as quickly as her. Unless he gave up the hunt and stopped changing. Jacob was looking at her in sadness, as if she were upset with not being a vampire anymore. She wasn't upset; it was just different. Not that it would have been a big of a change as if say, Jasper had turned human again. She reached up, touching his face. He didn't feel as if he were so hot anymore. Her skin wasn't as cold as it used to be. That was nice; he was warm in an even more pleasurable way. She smiled. "Jacob, I don't know. It will be an adjustment. But, I still love you, and I am still happy with you."

Jacob's expression changed to happiness, and he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. He sighed, "You are softer." She smiled.

"Did you tell Alice I am sorry for not being able to shop with her?" she whispered to him, quietly. Jacob growled.

"No. No, I didn't. They are gone." He looked very angry, and Bella found herself confused. "What happened? Did they break the treaty?"

"How do we know one of them didn't cause you that pain?" Bella felt herself get angry, but she bit it back. "Jacob, that is impossible. None of them have that power. I should know; I lived with them for well over a decade. Besides, those sorts of vampire powers don't work on me. Nothing that affects my brain does."

Jacob growled in annoyance, knowing she spoke the truth. "Well, Sam told them to leave until we got in contact with them again."

"Well, can you tell Sam to call them and tell them I am okay?"

Jacob frowned. "Bella… I want to… Can we have some time to get used to this? To find out how human you are? Time for you to readjust?"

Bella was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes. Two months, okay?" Jacob nodded, smiling. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "You still smell the same. You are still my imprinted. But…you are better. Softer, more like you used to be in some ways."

Bella blushed, and Jacob's smile lit up even more. "You blush more. Like you used to. You are beautiful," he whispered.

"Do I look different?" Jacob shook his head. "No, you are just…beautiful. You always are."

Bella smiled, gently kissing him once more. The door opened and Sam and Emily came in. Sam was smiling goofily, and Emily had a vase of flowers. "You are awake!"

Bella nodded, "Yes."

"You are…human. I can tell. My brain is not arguing with me, on some level, that I should hate you." Sam looked at her in confusion.

Emily rolled her eyes, putting the flowers on the bedside table. "Don't look at me. You look the same as before. Of course, I don't have superpowers." Bella grinned.

"Neither do I. I'm just Jacob's boring, human wife." She was sure that, later, this would hit her harder. Everything seemed too easy right now. Later: later she would have to face the music; she was ordinary again. At the moment though, Sam and Emily laughed. The rest of the pack walked in, hearing the voices, and they started talking. Jacob, in the meantime, pressed a kiss to her lips. "You, Bella, have never been boring."

* * *

Author's Note: So, I have been pretty darn sick lately. At least I know I am not pregnant with a husband having been gone for 4 months. Speaking of my husband, this is in honor of his birthday. Yes, yes, he is getting sooo old. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for all of the great reviews last chapter. Please keep reviewing. It keeps me happy! BTW: My reasoning, and as far as I know original, for Bella becoming human will be in the upcoming chapters. All I will say now is that all will be explained. Hope you like it.

And to a few key reviewers: **Mrs. James Harold Potter:** I am not sure if I will get around to reading your stuff. My thirst for HP has ended with the books. I am not really enjoying the fanfiction like I did in the good old days when I used to write it. Which was around…..5 to 7 years ago. I don't want to ruin the memory by more stories. **Krystlebell** I am happy you like the changes I am making. I don't want this to be like every other fic. I want people copy my ideas, not the other way around. Make sure to tell me if I end up doing anything way too cliché. **Shadow Owl: **I like your name. I love owls…lol. They, to me, are super cool. I have one that is living outside of my bedroom window now. He lulls me to sleep…lol. Anyway, I am glad that my writing is not too bad. Hopefully I have improved a bit over the years. Looking back at my old stuff, I definitely have. But I am glad that others think I am doing well. Please keep reading and reviewing! You made me day!

Everyone say **HAPPY BIRTHDAY to ****Xan's**** husband!** He's three years older than me again! Damnit!


	23. Human Logic

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters does not belong to me.

_**Chapter Twenty-three**__**: Human Logic**_

Bella had decided it was time to call Carlisle. It had been two weeks since she woke up a human, and she had not been adjusting as well as could be expected.

It was odd losing so much of herself. It seemed as if she had rapidly lost her hearing, her eyesight… none of her senses were as good as before. She felt weak, too. She was used to being gentle with everything so as not to break it. Now, it was the opposite. She had to actually tell herself to grip the knife harder when he cut up steak. She had to remind herself that she didn't need to worry about hurting Jacob in bed.

It was harder than her transition to vampire had been. She had been fascinated and somewhat happy with the amazing things she could hear, touch, and see… vampire eyes could see things human eyes couldn't. They could tell when someone was embarrassed; they could see the blood rushing into the cheeks before the human eyes could. They could hear the sound of water dropping from a sink down a hallway while humans could barely hear it when they were in the same room.

It was much easier to ignore noises than to have silence be so foreign.

She had not realized how accustomed everyone else was to her powers when she was a vampire either. She had to constantly remind Jacob to speak up. He had come down the stairs two mornings ago: "Are you ever going to tell me what the hell we are having for breakfast? I asked three damn times, Bella!" Turns out he had been quietly asking from bed. It had taken him a few minutes to comprehend why she hadn't answered from her kitchen location.

He also had left a nice long bloody gash down her back their first time making love. Since then, he had seemed afraid he would break her, too careful. It was a little different from being able to take a knife, slice it down her back, and nothing happen. Not that they had ever practiced that, of course. Yes, things were different in Bella's life. And she needed theories on how it had happened.

She had gone over tons of scenarios as to why she might be human again. Maybe her blood could reject the venom? Maybe she wasn't human in the first place? Maybe having sex with a werewolf caused it? All of them weren't plausible, and it was driving her crazy. She needed to speak to someone who knew a lot about their kind, and Carlisle Cullen was the best person she knew of. Besides, she certainly didn't want to look them up.

Jacob had left for work already. He knew she was calling, and he said he didn't really want to be there for it. He was still convinced that one of them had done it to her. He just couldn't figure out why the hell it would be revenge to turn her back into a human. He also wondered why whoever did it didn't do it to himself. He was certain it was Emmett, the big one. With brawn like that, there had to be some impressive power. Plus, that sort of pain was substantial.

She dialed the phone number by heart, wanting to only speak to Carlisle for now. He answered his cell phone on the third ring. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen," a familiar voice said.

"Hi, Carlisle." Bella swallowed, wondering how to tell him. It wasn't every day one had a reverse transformation.

"Bella! You are okay! What happened?" he sounded worried. Bella figured he would be. Vampires didn't get sick every day either.

"Sitting down?" Carlisle affirmed that he was, and Bella took a deep breath. "I'm human again…" she started. He didn't say anything, due to shock most likely, and Bella told him the entire story. From the dream, through the biting, through the transformation, and through the past two weeks.

She sighed when she finished, putting a hand to her forehead as she leaned back. She jerked slightly. The warmth still sometimes shocked her. "Wow…" Carlisle said, quietly. "I have definitely never heard of this happening. Give me a few minutes, okay?"

Bella nodded. She knew Carlisle was a note taker. He was probably scribbling ideas. She sat in silence on the line for a few minutes before Carlisle took a breath.

"Well, Bella…I can only come up with a few reasons. One of them I think is better than the others…"

Bella smiled, "Great. Talk to me."

"First, I am guessing that maybe your blood somehow denied the toxin. Perhaps your blood is different than the average humans. It would explain why you were so much more appealing to vampires than other humans. While it was worse on Edward, all of us have heightened senses for you."

Bella nodded, frowning. "Okay," she whispered, hoping another would come along.

"Second, maybe it has something to do with you being with a werewolf? Maybe there is something on their end that would explain it? Because there is no real information on vampires and werewolves together, I can't really say for certain. There is a chance."

Bella nodded. Perhaps she should speak to the elders? See if there were any other legends? It seems like something she would have heard about though. If there were a way to make a Cold One human, wouldn't Jacob have tried with her?

"And this…this is my best idea. Just because I have thought about it before. The family used to think that your power was that you didn't have the need for blood. This, however, seems incorrect to me. In my experience, strong vampires, powerful vampires… we have strong powers. We also have a very strong thirst for blood. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I… we have some of the strongest urges for blood. We are just very dedicated and able to control it. Jasper not so much, but we are of the strongest."

"There is a problem with that though, Bella. You were strong. You were fast, smart, graceful, a real hunter, and you were physically very strong. To think that your human abilities allowed Edward not to read your mind is amazing. We expected you to have a discernable power. However, you were just able to resist blood. And that is the thing that strong vampires really need. And you didn't. While it is an amazing gift, it didn't seem like a power. You had no mastery of blood whatsoever in your human life. You were not strong and able to resist it. We bring our _powerful_ traits into our vampirism. Not our weaknesses. Jasper was charismatic, it came with him. Alice was clairvoyant. It came with her. Edward was good at reading people; he reads minds."

Bella nodded. It made sense. Why would her weakness become her greatest power? "Okay…"

"So this made me try to decide what you were good at. Esme and I discussed it quite a bit. We expected your true power to show up one day… The thing that, to us, mostly stood out for you as a human was… your humanity. You were flawed. You were not exotically beautiful like Rosalie. You weren't graceful. You had no extreme talent. You weren't strong or athletic. In a way, you were more human than most. You were the perfect example of the average human. Even more amazingly, you were able to overlook things that the average human would be terrified of. You were able to, despite your humanity, spend time making friends and family of the very creatures you should fear most. You had great humanity despite the company you kept."

"So what are you saying?" Bella asked, nervously.

"The best hypothesis that I can come up with… I think that you are human again because it was your power. You are human again because the vampire inside of you knows that you are more powerful as a human amongst vampires and werewolves. Your greatest talent is being most like your kind yet most unlike the company you keep."

Bella nodded slowly, trying to understand. "So why….why did I need blood in the end?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment before she could hear a smile in his voice. "Because your body was filled with venom. Before you could get your blood back you had to have a bit in your system. It took fifteen years for your power to develop. It took fifteen years for you to get the blood you needed to take the change back. As you drank from Jacob, the blood somehow multiplied. It then spread, bringing all of your organs back to life. Thus, you became human again."

"But why Jacob? Why a werewolf? Why my husband?"

"I guess because he is the one your heart wanted. He is the one your human side was willing to fight for, and the one your vampire side wanted most." Bella smiled. It sounded a bit like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Wow. That is a pretty damn well thought out hypothesis." She would love to hug him at that moment.

"You are welcome… Do you know when we can come visit you? To see you again?"

Bella frowned. "I promised Jacob two months. I told him I would give him two months for me to adjust to being human again. And to let them adjust to me being human again. After that, they will get in touch with you."

"Okay." Carlisle was always so laid back and kind. Bella smiled thinking of him. "Can I tell the others that you are okay?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. That's fine. You can tell them. Tell them that I look forward to seeing them in a few months, too. I'm excited to see you all."

"Us, too, Bella. We want to see you, too."

Jacob walked in the door, and Bella looked up at him, smiling. "Carlisle, I better go. Jacob just got home. I think I have plenty to talk to him about."

Carlisle laughed, "That you do. I will talk to you soon, Bella. Take care."

"You too, Carlisle. Goodbye." She stood up and walked over to where Jacob was hanging up his coat. Gently, she pressed her lips to his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Let's go talk."

Author's Note: So, this is my reasoning for all of you curious fans. It is kind of difficult to get a point across like this- the reasoning she was changed. Thus, I gave the job to Carlisle. Hope this doesn't piss anyone off. I am going to start responding to my key reviewers via review reply except for if they ask questions that it would be good to clear up for other readers. I do not want my word count to be author's notes. I am excited though. I have one of the longer fics on this website! And considering I have only had this fic up for just five weeks, I am doing pretty damn good!

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts and concerns. The best reviews are the ones that ask questions and tell me what they think about what is happening!**


	24. A Virtue Called Patience

Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen walked into their mansion in Denali to be greeted by a very enthusiastic father figure. Jasper could sense his excitement and happiness. Alice suddenly zoned out for a moment before her eyes shifted to Edward, and Edward was hearing, "Wait, wait, wait…" over and over inside of his head. He frowned. "What are you waiting for?"

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were sitting on the couches. Obviously, they had not heard the news yet. Jasper glared, "Are you guys trying to make me piss my pants in nervousness?"

"Whatever it is…get it over with, please. Tanya is coming over within half an hour."

Carlisle nodded, "You guys might want to sit down for this." Once the rest of the Cullen family was seated, Carlisle stood in the opening in front of the two couches. "I spoke with Bella today… Edward, please turn off the thought reading for a few minutes and just listen." Edward nodded, looking at his watch. Emmett was grinning, "When can we go back? She's okay now?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, she is fine. I don't know when we can go back though. For now, Bella is getting… readjusted. She promised Jacob she would give them two months."

"What do you mean with 'readjusted'"? Jasper questioned. He stiffened as Carlisle's nervousness and excitement increased. It must be a big deal.

"Well, Bella… She is human again…" At these words, Edward Cullen's eyes snapped up in shock.

"Human?" he whispered. Carlisle frowned.

"Yes. Yes, she is. Jacob let her feed off of him to try and get her to forget the pain. How she explained it to me, it was fine for a moment. And then it got worse. She lost consciousness. When she woke up… she was human again."

"Completely human…." Edward stated, looking at Carlisle in shock.

"Yes. For now, she is adjusting to being a human again. It is kind of hard on her. She is feeling pretty week, but she seemed happy."

"How did this happen?" Esme asked, confused. A vampire turning into a human was unheard of. It seemed impossible.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know for sure. I can only make a guess. I have spoken to you about how I feel that Bella's greatest human trait was her humanity in spite of having non-humans around her. I think that her power, as a vampire, was to return to being herself. It was the only thing remarkable about her. I think that when Jacob's blood entered her system that the cells must have multiplied….eventually taking over her body and forcing away the venom, bringing the organs back to life. So far, that is the only thing I can really think of that is plausible. Anyway, she is human again."

"Human… the same as before?" Alice asked in wonder.

"Yes. She said she has already fallen down the stairs…." The group laughed with the exception of Edward. His face had no expression, but he was deep in thoughts. The laughter broke him out of his stupor though, and he stood up suddenly.

"I have to go to her," he whispered, walking toward the stairs.

"Edward! Remember what you two are like together? It didn't work out, you were miserable!" Rose yelled, standing up. "If you change her, it will be the same old story!"

"Yeah, and I am not going to change her!" he bellowed. He started up the stairs, but all of the sudden, Emmett was holding his arm.

"She is married, Edward. She married Jacob Black. She's happy, and she doesn't want you!"

"No! The vampire Bella didn't want me! And I didn't want her. The human Bella, though….she did. And I want her back. I need her back…" he jerked away from Emmett, taking another step. Alice was at the top of the stairs when he got there.

"Edward… you will not, cannot, do this. She doesn't want you anymore. As much as we would love to have her with you, have you two happy together, it isn't going to happen. She is happy. Plus, Tanya is on her way now!"

"Tell her that I am going to get someone that actually has a brain."

"EDWARD! You can't give her everything! You can't even kiss her with your mouth open when she is a human!"

"Well, I won't do it then! She doesn't need everything! I don't need everything! I will have her, and that is good enough." He growled, shoving her out of the way.

"Edward," the calm voice of Esme called form the foot of the stairs. Edward turned to her, glaring down. "Edward, you cannot go there. You cannot expect her to give up her happiness for you."

"I can make her much happier than some stupid _dog_ of a man. He can't make her happy! He can't make her feel the way I made her feel! She is meant to be with me!"

Carlisle was suddenly in his face. He pushed hi m into the wall, and he had a look on his face Edward had never seen before. "Edward. You will not do this to Bella and Jacob. They are happy. They have imprinted each other. _They_ are soul mates. And even if they weren't, the wolves are watching for you. They will kill you if you set foot on that land."

Edward glared before pushing Carlisle off of him. "I realize that they will be waiting for me. But they won't catch me. I'll only be there long enough to get Bella out of there. She'll be happy to be with me! You know she can't live completely without me… she needs me." And with that, Edward stormed down the stairs and out of the house into the snow.

* * *

Bella felt arms snake around her waist, pulling her back into a very firm chest. Then, hands started tickling her. She laughed, thrusting her butt back to get the person off of her. "Jacob Black! Don't you know better than to sneak up and tickle someone holding a knife?!" She twirled around, holding the knife up.

"I am _trying_ to cook your dinner. However, you don't seem very interested in eating tonight, and I am not that hungry. I guess I just won't make anything." She put down the knife before placing her hands on her hips. Jacob pouted, stalking to her again and pulling her to him.

"Awhh….don't be like that Belly. I don't want my Belly to grumble, and I don't want my belly to grumble." He rubbed his stomach and stuck his bottom lip out. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You really are poetic, Jake. Okay, if you leave me alone for another fifteen minutes, I will have your dinner ready." Jacob grumbled but turned around, walking into the living room. She heard him plop down on the couch, and then the sound of a football game filled the house. She rolled her eyes and turned around, going back to her dinner.

Bella sometimes wondered if football were played by half naked women if men would even need sex anymore. Jacob seemed to get plenty of enjoyment out of people bashing into each other, even if he wasn't one of the ones doing the bashing.

She put the lid on her pot of spaghetti sauce before walking out onto the back porch. She sat down on the swing on her porch and looked back into the woods. A harvest moon rested gently on the tops of the trees, and all of the stars were out. She smiled. It had rained that day, and the outdoors still had that fresh rain smell that she loved so much.

Smells like that hadn't seemed to stand out so much when she was a vampire. She supposed it was because smelling everything sort of overloaded the senses. She was able to ignore the simple smell of the rain, but not now. She gently started to rock, smiling as she inhaled, listening to the sounds of crickets and Jacob yelling at the television.

It was strange to her. In movies, books… people were programmed to think that happiness came from excitement and adventure. There had to be drama going. There had to be the scorned lover or the passionate and romantic fiancée. Why did things that were considered to be true love, like Romeo and Juliet, have to be tragic? Why did surrounding stories have to involve death and hatred for love to be real?

To her, this was perfect. Nothing exciting had happened since she had returned to being human. She went to work. Jacob went to work. She cooked dinner. They would watch a movie together. Go to sleep at night in each other's arms. There was no bad. No action. Only perfection. What was so bad about contentment? Why did people get bored with simple happiness?

With Jacob, that was how the relationship was. It was simple happiness with no downsides or upsides. It was just good. She didn't have to worry about someone attacking her. She didn't have to keep secrets. Other than the fact that Jacob was a werewolf, but everyone she talked to knew with the exception for Angela's family. Bella was happy with the simplicity of her relationship with Jacob. She was able to just sit back, relax, and love him.

However, part of her did wonder if it was supposed to come so easily? It seemed like all of the problems they might encounter either were made impossible or had already been fixed. Imprinting took away the idea of cheating. Edward wasn't interested in her. She wasn't a vampire. Things seemed to be too good, in a way. Should she be more suspicious? Should she expect something to make it all crash down? Perhaps the drama of their relationship was that, currently, there was no drama. _What a strange thought…_

She didn't want to expect something bad to happen, though. She wanted to be optimistic about it. Even though it wasn't really in her track record. Her life had been messy at best and chaos at worst in the past. Perhaps things were just supposed to go easy when one got on the right path? She did feel as if she was where she was supposed to be in life. Still… it seemed possible that something bad was just waiting to happen, lurking in the woods for the right moment.

Her attention snapped to the woods at that thought, and she laughed at her subconscious use of the literal meaning. She jumped slightly when she heard a snap and peered out. She was already on the edge of her seat. Then, a deer walked out into the yard a little bit. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking back into the house.

She had had a strange feeling recently that someone was watching her. She always told herself she was imagining it. Which she was. After all, there was no reason anyone would be watching her here. The timer went off, and she took the lid off of the pot, stirring the sauce a few times. "JAKE! Dinner time, sweetie. Turn off the TV!"

"Coming!" she heard, before the sound of Jake halfway running toward her. _Men._

Edward Cullen sat in the woods. He had just been extremely lucky. That deer had really saved his butt. He was going to watch Bella for a while. He was going to see how best to approach her. He wanted to make sure she really was her old self.

From the smell of her though, she was. Even from his place watching her in the woods… the smell of her intoxicated him. She was definitely his again. He would just have to make sure to keep her human this time.

**Author's Note:****14 Reviews on the last chapter.** I have already expressed my desire to get reviews. You see, in general, I write when I am in the mood. However, to make you guys happy I sometimes work on the story when I don't really want to. I have, thus far, been a very reliable writer. I am not leaving the fic for a month between updates. I spend around 2 hours working on each of these chapters. I check things on the Lexicon, I plan the plot, I write, revise….. it shocks me that only 14 of the 66 people that have me on their alert and the 40 that have this as a FAVORITE story cannot take the 2 minutes it would take to tell me what you think. Thus, I am going to do something rather childish. While I enjoy writing this, and I do for myself, I post for you guys**. I have written all the way through chapter 27. I am holding thi****s chapter hostage until I get 35**** reviews.** That is five less than one for each person who stated that my story was one of their favorites on this site. That is much less than the number who read this each week. **Not reviewing is equal to putting a present in someone's hands, them looking at it, and not saying a word of gratitude. Apparently, less than half of my readers know good manners…..**

To those of you who do regularly review….thank you. I really do appreciate it. And I am sorry that, in a way, this is punishing you guys. However, I want others to at least tell me that they like the story. If they can call this their favorite story according to the site, why don't they thank the author? Anyway, hopefully these come quick, I am really excited with where the story is going. Tell me your thoughts!


	25. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: In case you are wondering, my name is not Stephenie Meyer. Conclusively, I do not own the Twilight series or its characters.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Back to Reality**

Jacob was woken up to a horrible sound. He rolled over to see Bella, sleeping on her back. She looked horrible. Her face was pale, her eyes had dark circles. She then confirmed is suspicions by letting out a long, hacking cough. She even managed to sleep through it, which meant it had most likely been happening for a while. She probably was too exhausted to wake up anyway.

She wheezed in, producing a wet sound as she breathed before coughing loudly again. He quickly got out of bed and went downstairs. Grabbing all of the meds he could see in the cabinet in their kitchen in his arms, he ran up the stairs again and into the bathroom. Bella moaned in her sleep, and he quickly assembled the make-shift pharmacy on her bedside table. He then gently shook her.

She let out a very disturbed noise at being woken before jerking up, bending over as she coughed, trying to breathe. "Bells, you are sick…. Here, get some medicine…" he kissed her lips and put his hand to her forehead. She didn't feel as cool as normal. Fever? He quickly looked through the medicine and gave her some ibuprofen and robitussin.

She took it from him without asking questions and quickly swallowed the pills before gagging the medicine down. She groaned at the taste before blurrily looking at him. He shook his head, "You, Mrs. Black, are not working tomorrow." He gently pushed on her shoulders, making her lie down again.

"No…. I have to go," she whispered hoarsely.

"No, you don't. I will call the school for you in the morning. I will also be making a doctor's appointment for you."

She shook her head rapidly before wincing. Headache, apparently. "I have tests," she complained.

"Well, the substitute will have to do them for you. You are going to the doctor whether you like it or not." She seemed to not like visiting doctors by the expression on her face. He didn't exactly blame her. But it was needed. "I do have to work tomorrow though. So I am going to call one of the guys to take you, okay?"

Bella groaned but finally nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't be around me." Jacob winced in sympathy. She sounded miserable. He walked around the bed and climbed in, pulling a feebly protesting Bella back toward him. "Not now, you rest. I'll be fine…promise. You just go to sleep."

Eventually, she fell asleep against his chest. A thin line of what he hoped was drool soon accumulated on his chest. Oh the things he did for love…

"Hey, Sam," Jacob greeted over the phone. When Sam responded, he was less than happy. Apparently, he had been sleeping.

"Sorry," Jake said, quietly. "I called for a good reason though. Bella is sick. I think she has the flu or something. Anyway, she is sick; the works. I have to go in today, and she has a doctor's appointment for ten thirty. Do you think you can take her?"

"Ugh, I suppose so. Better than one of the girls catching it by taking them. How is she doing?" Sam asked, concerned.

Jacob responded quickly and quietly, "She's okay. She's sleeping right now. I got some meds in her at around 4 this morning. She should be waking up soon and needing more. I have to go to work though. I am going to get her up and in the shower. Can you be here at ten? I'll put her back in bed after she eats something. You can help out from there?"

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. Is there anything she needs that I can pick up for her?"

"Nope. Just a ride as far as I know. Maybe to the pharmacy after the appointment." Jacob said goodbye and quickly hung up before going to the closet. He picked out some loose comfortable clothes for Bella before gently waking her up.

"Bella, come on and wake up." Bella slowly opened her eyes before groaning.

"I don't feel good," she whispered. Jacob smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "I know sweetie; I'm sorry. Let's go get you a shower and clean you up. Then, you will stay in bed until Sam gets here to take you to the doctor. Okay?" He gently scooped her up before carrying her into the bathroom. He turned on the tub before sitting her inside of it as it filled up with cool water to help with her fever. She winced but didn't complain.

He slowly washed her and left her in the tub to go get some breakfast for her. He made her some scrambled eggs and bacon and put it on a plate on the bedside table before going back into the bathroom. He found her asleep in the tub. He sighed, gently rubbing his hand through her hair. He got her out of the tub, waking her up, and stood her up to dry her off.

Then, he walked her into the bedroom, getting her dressed in the t-shirt and cotton lounge pants. He put socks on her feet before putting her in bed and the tray on her lap. "Eat all that you can, okay?" She nodded, and while she ate, he got ready for work.

When he was done, he walked in to see her staring at the barely eaten food. "Can't eat anymore?" he whispered. She shook her head, and he stared at her for a moment before nodding. Taking the plate, he instructed her to lie down. "Sam will be here at ten to pick you up. I'm leaving the door unlocked for him. Until then, I want you to stay in bed. Okay?" Bella nodded again, and he gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too. Have a nice day at work," she whispered, hoarsely. Jacob nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

A very sympathetic Sam arrived just in time to wake up the monser have have it throw up on his shirt. He was nice about it, despite Bella's gagging apologies. Sam shrugged it off though and simply grabbed one of Jacob's shirts from the closet. Being a parent sure did change people. He then lifted Bella in his arms and carried her down stairs to his car. He leaned her back, and she still managed to fall asleep on the way to the doctor's appointment.

Fifteen minutes later, the arrived to a very crowded waiting area. Apparently, a young man that felt sorry for Bella for being in such bad shape compared to him offered up his time and switched with her. Sam thanked him profusely while Bella coughed, trying to do the same. It resulted in a grimace and a thumbs up to which the man laughed as Bella was helped back to the room.

Bella's appointment resulted in a diagnosis of the flu combined with some rather intense migraines. On the drive home, Bella mused on these developments. She had never had migraines before. But, if she had been human the last fifteen years, would she have already been having them? It was odd- being sick. When one could count of being sick every once in a while, they could build up a sort of immunity. When they got sick, they knew what to expect. It usually wasn't too bad. However, Bella hadn't been sick in over fifteen years. The doctor said her pain tolerance was quite low, and that it was odd she was feeling so bad with only a 100 degree fever. He sent her off with a Z-pack of antibiotics and some medicine for her migraines.

When she arrived home, Sam very courteously helped her in and up to bed, turning around while she got undressed. When she gave him the okay, he quickly turned around and asked what he could get for her. Within minutes, some juice was in her hands. "Thanks so much, Sam. I really appreciate it." Sam nodded, dropping a kiss on her forehead and assuring her it wasn't a big deal, before leaving.

Bella fell asleep and woke up the phone ringing, and the sound of the door shutting. "Bella?" she heard Jacob's voice call as she picked up the phone. "In bed. I've got the phone." She then spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella," a soft voice whispered.

Bella smiled, "Hello, Esme. How are you? Did Alice see me sick or something?"

"No, I was actually calling to give you some news. You are sick?" Esme asked, concern enveloping every decibel of sound.

"Yes. I have the flu, and apparently, I get migraines. I have medicine though. I'm feeling not too bad right now. It always seems better in the afternoons, or at least that's how it used to be when I was young."

"Hmm. Well, we sat on this information for a while now… We discussed it, and we think it would be good to tell you before it pops up on you," she whispered. She sounded upset about something, and Bella felt her heartbeat quicken a bit. She thumped her chest with her palm as if trying to tell her heart to "cool it".

"Okay… what is it?" Jacob came in the room at that moment and crawled up on the bed next to her.

"Well, Carlisle sat down the group and told them about you being human again. We…"

"I'm sorry, Esme. The guys still want about a month for me to adjust and everything."

"Well, that's fine. But, you see, it's Edward…"

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. She felt as if she needed to thump her chest this time to make her heart beat. Apparently, Jacob had heard over the phone because his body stiffened up. Bella knew Esme's tone… this was not good news. "Edward?" she asked, feebly.

"Yes. He has decided that… because you are human again… you are meant to be together again. He left here a week ago, and we think he was headed to Forks." Bella looked at Jacob to ask if they had seen him, and he shook his head. She could see him getting angry, and she knew that this would not end up well.

"Did you… tell him that I was happy with how I am now?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes. We were wondering if you had…… seen him?" she whispered, fear lacing her voice.

"No, Esme…" Bella responded, knowing that Esme really wanted to know if the pack had killed him. "No, they hadn't seen him. But they will definitely have their eyes out for him," she whispered. She didn't really like Edward much anymore, but she still didn't like the idea of him dead. Or the Cullen's hurting from the loss of him.

"Well, we… just thought you should know. You will… tell us if anything happens, right?" Esme asked. Her voice sounded pained, and Bella's heart ached with sympathy. She really did see Edward as her son. "Yes. We will."

"Okay, then. Well, I hope you get better soon, Bella. And I hope we can come see you sometime soon, as well."

"Me, too, Esme. Take care." Bella hung up the phone and groaned, rolling up against Jacob. He was stiff, but he quickly relaxed.

"So… how are you feeling?"

"A little bit worse than I was ten minutes ago," Bella said quietly in return. Jacob nodded, kissing her head.

"You know, I have to tell the pack," he whispered. He took her hand, and started to gently rub circles on the back of it. She nodded, closing her eyes. "I know, Jake. But you don't have to worry about me, okay? Edward is…..wrong. I am happy with you." Jacob nodded again before scooting them down and pulling her closer to him, brushing her hair with his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** 37 reviews. Thank you! I really appreciate all of you who reviewed. That's just over half of who has me on their alerts, but I did get more of an outreach. Please keep reviewing like this. It makes posting a lot more fun for an author, and it makes reading a lot more fun for you because I am more excited and eager to plan and write.

Currently, I am at a part in the story where I am having trouble deciding what direction to go in. They will still end up at the same place, but I cannot decide which is better. Shouldn't be a big deal though- I have all weekend to plan. Do not expect another post before Tuesday; some friends and I are escaping to the Alps for the weekend. I will be spending most of my time shopping, hiking, and drinking at the best Irish pub in the world. If you ever go to Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany- go to the only Irish pub in town. It rocks. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. I probably won't get around to replying too many of reviews before next posting, but I'll do my best. Thank you!


	26. Return of the Vampi

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**

Jacob transformed the second the broke the tree line of the forest. He immediately felt the presence of his packmates' inside of his head. _"Where are you?"_

"_The big stump in the clearing,"_ he heard Paul answer. He took off. Running quickly through the trees, he could feel the occasional branch snap on him. It didn't really hurt though. It was distracting. However, it wasn't distracting enough to take his mind off of what he was thinking of.

_Stupid Cullen. Thinks he can come back and just have her back with him. Like imprinting means nothing. Of course, it isn't like they are human enough to love in the first place. At least not love in a way that is good. Damn bloodsuckers. How can they even pretend to care about anyone around them? Selfish, bloodthirsty monsters…._

_"Wow, something's got you pissed, doesn't it, Jakey?" _Jared's voice mocked as Jacob came upon the stump. The rest of the pack was waiting. He was happy they were punctual at least.

_"We need to organize patrols. Cullen is back. According to the rest of the leeches, he thinks that because Bella is human that she will fall all over herself for him again."_

_"How is Bella?"_ Sam asked calmly. _At least__ he isn't worried that Bella will go back to him. He has faith in her._

_"Yes, I do. However, yours seems to be lacking or this wouldn't get to you so much." _Sam leveled him with a serious gaze, and Jacob growled shortly. _"Calm yours, Jacob. So, he is back. Bella is your imprinted. That is a stronger bond than you even know yet, I think. However, once we get Cullen, you will be __surer__. Bella is yours. As for Cullen, I already knew. Embry and I came across his scent. It was faint though. He is being clever."_

_"Where?"_

_"It was about a mile from the reservation. Normally, we would have caught it earlier, but he is making sure to do fast speeds when he is around us. Less time for his scent to permeate the area. I've already made a schedule up. You didn't __answer my__ question; how is Bella?"_

_"Is this really the time?"_ Paul growled, slowly walking in circles as if he was tempted to chase his tail in frustration.

_"Yes, Paul. And you need to calm down. Right now we need to access how Bella is to see if we need to have a man there to watch out for her. We are risking this enough by leaving her alone now."_

_"Fine. How is she then, Jacob?" _Paul snapped.

Jacob grinned wolfishly at him. _"She is sick. Pretty much passed out in bed. I called Angela and told her to keep a watch out. Hopefully, Cullen will be stupid enough to think that if wolves aren't around no one will notice if he tries anything. It will be fine for the duration of this meeting."_

_"Which is ending now, Jacob. You go on home and take care of Bella. You have the next three days off to help her get well. After that, you w__ill be taking mornings from four until noon. You can go."_

Jacob nodded before quickly running off. He didn't think Edward was planning on trying anything tonight. After all, how Cullen's family made it sound, he could have been there a while. A little over a week. He hadn't made a move yet. He was waiting for something, and nothing had changed recently. It was just a waiting game. Nevertheless, he ran full speed home just to make sure.

* * *

Another week slowly passed and it was the twenty third of December. Bella was still sick, despite her antibiotics being out. It had gotten better though. The fever was gone. She still had migraines though which caused some pretty bad nausea. And she was sleeping quite a bit to recuperate on Jacob's orders.

He had finally insisted that she go to the doctor again though. To get more medicine. So, Bella was once again going to the doctor. This time, though, she was going alone. She wasn't bad off enough that she couldn't walk anymore. And, for her, it was about time she got out of the house.

Jacob was already on patrol. He woke her up every night for a bit to tell her he was leaving and to kiss her goodbye. He also had one of the guys coming off of the night shift to sleep in the guestroom until Bella got up. They were taking every precaution available. Unfortunately, there had only been lingering scents left behind. They were closer to the house, but they had not caught sight of him yet. Carlisle was calling to inquire as to when they would visit every few days. Bella was pretty sure it was to make sure that she didn't have distressing news to tell him though.

The pack had decided they didn't want the rest of them around until they caught Edward, though. They didn't want to have to sort out scents. Without the Cullen's there, they could count that whatever vampire they went after was allowed to be killed. Plus, they really just didn't want to deal with them. They seemed to understand this, and Bella was grateful to them for it.

Bella woke up at half past eight and quietly walked into the guestroom. Quil was snoring loudly, and his hulking body covered most of the bed with ease. She gently shook him, and he groaned. "Stay as long as you like, Quil. I'm up though. I have the doctor's appointment at ten." He murmured a response that sort of sounding like a mix between a snore and "okay" before going back to sleep. Bella smiled and walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a mumbled goodbye before the front door shut. Quil was always pretty quick to get out. He wanted to hurry home to Claire. Jared tended to stay late to sleep, and Embry would always be up before her, waking her to make him breakfast. Paul didn't do the night shift. He strictly worked afternoons with Sam, the only one that completely kept his temper in check.

She sat down with a cup of hot coffee and yawned loudly. She drank half of it until she could motivate herself to keep her eyes open. She stood up and stretched before grabbing her coffee and walking back up stairs. She walked straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower, feeling a wave of nausea hit. Her stomach quickly emptied itself, and she groaned, standing up from her place on the floor next to the toilet. Damn flu. Damn doctors. Damn morning. She brushed her teeth and used extra mouthwash to get the taste away before tossing her coffee down the drain. No more coffee this morning. She took off her pajamas and tossed them into the hamper before walking into the bedroom to get more clothes.

"It took him too long to leave…." A voice said quietly. Bella's head snapped up, and she looked in the doorway to see a smiling Edward. She shouted, running back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"What? Bella, we were married for fifteen years. I've seen my wife's body plenty of times. Come on out of the bathroom…" Bella stood in the bathroom, leaning up against the door in shock. How did he get in there? She took several calming breaths and looked around to chance the luck of one of the phones being in the bathroom. It wasn't. She took a few more breaths before grabbing Jacob's robe off of the hook and putting it on.

It was several sizes too big, and it dwarfed her, dragging the floor next to her feet and almost wrapping around her twice. She then opened the door. Edward was sitting on her bed, plugging his nose. "It smells like him in here, you know. Absolutely horrible. I don't know how you can stand it."

Bella glared. She reached for the phone hook, but found that it was empty. Edward then held up the hand he had had rested in his lap. He smiled, gesturing to the phone he was holding with a nod of his head. "Looking for this?"

Bella nodded, silently. "Come on, Bella. That is no way to treat your husband. Just sit down and let's talk, okay? This isn't a good day to for me to be killed by your mutts."

"You are not my husband anymore, Edward. You are nothing. What do you want?" she put her hands on her hips, trying to look all of the intimidating, equal vampire that she used to be. He laughed.

"Bella, that trick doesn't really work for you anymore does it? You are human again. It isn't like you can outmaneuver me anymore."

"Fine. Again, what do you want?" she asked, stonily. In her head, she was trying to figure out any way she could possibly get away from him.

"Well, not to hurt you. So you can stop looking like a cornered animal. I, actually, came to talk to you about getting back together. Tanya didn't really work out. I figured we could give it another go," he said, smiling. He stood up and took a step toward her. She raised a hand, ordering him to stop.

"Sorry, Edward. I have moved on. I am married to Jacob now, as you well know."

He looked confused for a minute before frowning. "Come on….you can't really be happy with him? He's so immature, Bella. He's a baby."

"He's grown up a lot since you last saw him, Edward. And I have no. I am not naïve enough to want you in that schoolgirl way I used to. Also, if you recall, he is my actual age. It isn't like he is dating some….eighty year old." She had meant for that one to sting, and it did. However….not being naïve enough to want him how she used to? Once she said it, she realized it was part lie. He seemed to notice it as well because his smiled got larger. She looked down, feeling a wave of guilt.

_Married to Jacob. Married to Jacob! And happy! But we did used to be wonderful together. He was always so beautiful. _She looked up at him, quietly. _He still is beautiful. Like one of those marble angels in cemeteries. And I used to need him…powerfully… It felt so strong and passionate…_

She didn't need Jacob like that. She knew it would hurt like hell to lose him. And she would be miserable. However, she wouldn't result to something like almost killing herself to hear the whisper of his voice. She was an individual and his at the same time, he didn't define her.

With Edward, she had needed the relationship. She had needed love in a place where she felt like a stranger to everyone, even her own father. She needed someone to take care of her for once after taking care of Renee for so long. She needed someone then so badly, and Edward had been an appealing choice. And he seemed to need her, too. Even if it was partly in a very scary way.

She had needed so badly to love him. All of this time with Jacob, it had made her wonder. Why did she love Edward in the first place? He didn't really have so much in common with her- their natures. Edward had been very old fashioned and concerned about the meaning of morality and mortality.

She had seen things more liberally. She didn't want to wait to be serious. She figured that if the being tried to do good, tried to be a moral, then it was impossible for them to be evil or soulless. She had thought that marriage was not a necessary part of a strong commitment between lovers. But she had wanted marriage with Jacob of her own free will; she had needed to make that connection with him.

Why was that? Why had she needed to marry Jacob as well? Was it to make herself realize that she was committed to him and no one else anymore? Was it to validate their being together? Was it because it was what he wanted? No, surely not. She married him because she wanted to, didn't she? She was with him because she wanted to be, wasn't she?

"This is definitely one of those times where I wish I knew what you were thinking," she heard Edward whisper. His cold, hard hand brushed her cheek. She hadn't even noticed that he had stepped closer to her. She found herself involuntarily leaning into his hand. "See? You want me, too. I missed you, Bella. I love you more than he ever can."

Bella shook her head, stepping away. "I can't do this, Edward," she whispered. "I am married. And I am happy with Jacob."

"Bella… I promise, this time will be different. I will love you forever."

Bella laughed sardonically. "Even if I wanted you to, you couldn't. Even if I wanted it, you wouldn't. I can't have a real relationship with you, Edward. And I can't be around forever unless you change me."

"I'm not planning on changing you again, Bella," Edward whispered, stepping to her again.

"I know. And that's why it won't work. And we know that if you do that you won't give a damn about me."

"But you give a damn about me, now, don't you…"

Bella shook her head, "Only like a moth to a flame, Edward. Like prey attracted to its predator. That is the only thing there ever will truly be between a human and a vampire. Blood-lust and chemical attraction can only give the illusion of love. We will never have the real thing as we are."

"You are wrong!" Edward hissed, stepping back. "Bella, we are meant to be together like this. Otherwise, why would we feel so for each other?"

"I just told you why. I am just attractive prey."

"I want you, Bella. I want you as my wife. I want you as my human wife."

"Well, I am someone else's human wife. And I have a doctor's appointment that I need to go to. You, Edward, need to go. The pack is hunting you. Your family wouldn't want you dead. And I don't want you, period. You should go back to Alaska. Now."

Bella turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turned the shower off; this wasn't the time to relax in a shower, and now she didn't have enough time. When she came out five minutes later, the room was empty. She sighed in relief before getting dressed to go

* * *

. 

Authors Note: So! He is finally back. I had a great time! We went drinking, dancing, and to Oktoberfest in Munich. Some crazy frenchman grabbed my hand and brushed it across his cheek saying, "Every American woman wants to feel the cheek of an unshaven frenchman!" before trying to kiss me. It was pretty crazy. But fun! I strongly recommend it! I also about gouged the eye out of a guy by showing him I was married by shoving my engagement ring up to his face. lol. I was a little drunk and didn't know he was standing so close!

ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Everyone please remember to tell me your thoughts. It takes 2 minutes max and completely cheers me up!


	27. The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

**Chapter 27: The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back.**

Jacob walked in the backdoor to see a nervous Bella sitting at the kitchen table. Her head was in her hands, and she seemed to be crying if the shaking shoulders were proof enough. He frowned and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He must have shocked her though. She jerked up to stand and swirled to face him, a glare on her face. She looked furious. It quickly melted though when Jacob spoke, "What's wrong, Bella?"

His voice was gentle, and he pulled her closer to his body. One of his hands slid up and tucked her head under his chin. She shook her head in seeming frustration before responding. "He was here… before I went to the doctor's office today," she whispered. Jacob sniffed the air and was able to detect the sickeningly sweet smell.

"Why didn't you call me?" he whispered. He felt slightly betrayed. He was more than happy to stand up and protect her. He wanted to be involved!

"I tried to. He had the phone. After he left… I just wanted to get to the doctor's and forget about it for a while." Jacob nodded, even though he didn't completely understand. She knew that if she had called him they could have gotten a fresh, traceable scent!

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She didn't seem to be up for a screaming match at the moment. He was tempted though. Why hadn't she screamed?! Where was Quil?!

She nodded against his chest. "He does want me back," she whispered. Jacob nodded, feeling his body stiffen.

"And what do you want?" The words issued from his lips sounding as if he forced them out. However, he had not even thought about it until he heard his voice speak it. What if she did want him? What if she felt so strongly for him again?

Bella pulled back and looked up at him in slight anger before closing her eyes. She shook her head, "I am yours, Jacob. I'm your wife, and you are my imprinted. But… part of me does want him again, yes. I am his prey… he is attractive to me."

Jacob walked around the table and sat across from her. He was silent for a moment. His fingers were interlaced and resting on the table. Finally, he turned his head up to face hers. "Do you love him still?"

He saw the pain race its way through Bella's chocolate eyes. Bella then hunched her shoulders. "I love him as I remember him before I was changed. He treated me well then. His presence was overwhelming, but it wasn't good for me. I do not love him now; I love the memory of him. Jacob, believe me when I say that I am yours forever. Today… today only proved it that much more."

"So what happens when the pack and I catch him and kill him?" Jacob asked. He surely wanted to kill the leech for ruining the carefree happiness he had been feeling. For breaking the truce all those years ago. However, he saw the pain in Bella's eyes when she answered, and it broke his heart.

"If it must be done, I will deal with it."

Jacob sighed, "I am going to go lie down for a bit." He stood up, walking toward the kitchen door. He stopped in the doorway. "Bella, just remember that… this is not the same Edward you were with the last time you were human. You know why he feels this way about you. And… you don't love him like you love me. You _want_ him, but you don't love him. Love feels good." He heard a sniffle behind him before Bella answered, "I know."

He took another step before turning around. "One last thing… how did the doctor's appointment go?"

Bella looked up at him and seemed to swallow. She was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I was fine. He said it was just residual, and that I am okay."

Jacob nodded with a small smile on his lips. He then blew her a kiss before walking out of the room to think by himself.

Bella walked upstairs a few hours later. She entered the bedroom to find Jacob sprawled out on the bed. She smiled, pulling off her shirt as she stepped toward him. Today should have been a good day. This shouldn't have happened. Just as she sat on the bed, the phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and jogged out of the room so as not to disturb Jake.

"Black residence," she answered. It was eleven at night. Kind of odd for someone to be calling. Of course, some people didn't really respond to hours of the night, they were just more time for being awake. The caller was one of these.

"Bella. I hate the idea that you are using that mutt's last name as your own. How was the doctor's appointment?"

Bella took a step back toward the bedroom to alert Jacob but stopped mid-step. "Edward. I do not want you here. Go back to Alaska. I am happy where I am."

"Bella, you would be so much happier with me. I am not going to let you walk out on a good thing."

Bella growled into the phone. She felt a surge of hatred and repulsion for the man on the other side of the line. "I am going to say this once you son of a bitch. You should listen closely. I don't want you here. Today only made me more sure. I will _not_ give you another chance to leave. The next time I so much as think I see you, the whole pack will be on your ass before you can move. I strongly recommend you get the fuck away from my family and me. Yes, I am attracted to you. But I do not love you. Hell, I don't even like you. I do not want to be with you. I will not want to be with you. I enjoy my husband. I enjoy the way he can kiss me so deeply that my knees turn to jelly. I enjoy curling up to something warm and soft instead of your cold, marble body. I enjoy the idea of growing old and having children. I enjoy that he can give me so many things that a monster like you can't. Now, get the fuck away from me and never, ever call me again."

With that, Bella Black hung up the phone and walked back into her bedroom. She climbed into bed where her husband rolled over, putting his head down on her lap as she leaned against the headboard. She smiled, gently combing her fingers through his hair.

He groaned a moment later, rolling onto his side and throwing a hand across her stomach. She gently took his hand and interlaced their fingers before placing them together on her stomach.

How dare Edward come and ruin the life she was making here?! She was happy! She was beyond happy! Everything she wanted was coming true. She had a man who loved her sincerely, despite and because of her flaws. She had friends and family that loved and cared about her. And in eight months, that family would become a little bit larger.

**Author's Note:** SO! I have a feeling that the next few chapters are going to make my readers angry with me and how the plot is going. I am going to go ahead and tell you that it isn't just on a whim. This has been the way the story was planned from the very, very beginning. It's all in my little notebook.

**People have not liked how I have written Edward and how harsh they have been with each other.** I do not want to trivialize other people's thoughts, but Bella and Edward have gone through a lot. They just had what amounts to a very, very messy "divorce". Edward is not his normal self either. No, he is not insane. _He just truly believes that what he feels for Bella when she is human is true love, and it makes him angry and bitter that she is with someone else. I could write an insert chapter from his POV if that would make everyone feel better?_ Maybe explain the inner workings of his mind? Tell me what you think of that idea. It was not in the plan but wouldn't hurt where I am taking the story. I don't want you to think I am just carelessly making him OOC too much. Review with your thoughts, please! It makes this author very, very happy.


	28. I'll Be Gone By Christmas

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**__**: I'll Be Gone By Christmas…**_

Bella woke up the next morning alone in bed. She vaguely remembered Jacob saying goodbye. She sat up and noticed a note on his pillow. She smiled, opening it up.

_Dear Bella,_

_One of the police cruisers broke down. They need it for the holiday rush of drunk drivers. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going to try to do it all tonight. I love you. –Jacob._

_P.S. Don't worry, baby. I'll be home for Christmas._

Bella gently folded the note and put it in her bedside drawer before hopping out of bed. She quickly showered before calling the shop. Jacob answered on the third ring.

"Black Oil Auto Mechanics."

"Hey, Jake. It's me." Bella plopped down on the couch and smiled when she could hear the enthusiasm in Jacob's voice.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was going to head into Port Angeles for some last minute Christmas shopping. There are some things I need to pick up still. When do you think you'll be home?"

"It could be late. They want this thing back for New Year's, and I would like to have a few days off with you." Bella nodded.

"Okay, then. I'll have dinner ready when you get here."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm going to get back to work. Have fun shopping, and I will see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, don't hurt yourself."

"Sure, sure. Bye." Jacob hung up the phone, and Bella put it on the hook before heading out of the door.

Two hours later, Bella was coming out of a lingerie store with bag in hand. She knew it was a gift Jacob would appreciate it, and she had a smile on her face by the thought of his expression on Christmas morning.

She was walking out to put the bags she had gotten so far in the trunk of her car. As usual, she was a last minute shopper. The mall was very crowded with the other members of the procrastination group. She shut the trunk and turned around to see Edward, smiling.

She glared, once again feeling an unordinary amount of anger toward him. Her mouth twitched for a minute into a smile; it was definitely a child of Jacob Black. Werewolf genes and all. "I knew you'd be happy to see me," Edward said, seemingly pleased with her smile.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I was trying to distract myself from your presence with happy thoughts. What do you want, Edward?"

"I told you…I want you. Bella, I cannot give up. Not when I know you could be doing so much better. Besides, you are in danger with that werewolf."

"I'll take my chances. After all, the last supernatural being I was with killed me. Oh, wait….you would know that, wouldn't you? Seeing as you did it." Edward winced.

"I won't do it again, Bella. I promise, you will live and die at a natural pace. I can make you so happy, Bella."

"No, you can't. I can't have what I want with you. I can't grow old with you; I would always resent your youthfulness once I started to look older. I can't have children with you; it is impossible. I can't have sex with you because you might lose control."

"Even without all of those things you'd be happier with me than you are with Black. You should know that, Bella!"

Bella walked up to him and pushed him, ignoring the fact that it didn't even cause him to budge. "I don't want you, Edward. Jacob and I are going to be together. You need to leave here."

"I won't leave… not as long as I have a chance. And not as long as you are with him. I will stay here, waiting for you to come back to me." Edward grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "I made the mistake of leaving you twice now. Once when you were human and once when you were a vampire. I am not going to do it again. I am staying here in Forks."

"I have to finish shopping," Bella said quietly. Her mind was spinning. Edward leaned in, and she turned her head away, causing his lips to fall on her cheek. He ignored her shun though. "Okay, love. Have a nice day shopping. I'll get your present to you tomorrow. Happy Christmas Eve." Then, Edward turned and walked toward his car, Bella glaring at his back.

Bella distracted herself as well as possible with the rest of her shopping. She finished up at around four in the afternoon. On the drive home, she pondered her options.

She could wait it out. She could wait until the wolves caught Edward and either killed or ran him out. But she didn't really want Edward dead. At least, _she_ didn't. She couldn't say that every part of her wanted him alive. She could see if the Cullen's could come get him. However, she didn't want to hurt their family, and that would definitely do it. She wanted him to have something to return to once he gave up. Wouldn't he leave if he knew about the pregnancy though?

She sighed, knowing the answer. He wouldn't leave. He would wait until it was born and try even harder. Besides, Jacob would think it was in danger if Edward knew, and Bella couldn't put him through that sort of stress.

She had just pulled into the drive way when it came to her. She sat in the car for several minutes, stunned by her own thoughts. But, at the moment, it seemed to be the only thing that would solve all of the problems. She walked into the house, thinking about the details.

Jacob wouldn't have to worry about the safety of the child because Edward couldn't get to it. Edward wouldn't keep trying to pursue her. He might even give up and go back to Alaska. Of course, she couldn't tell Jacob the plan either. Edward would try to find out what was happening by reading Jacob's mind. Sam, then. She could go to Sam.

Bella walked into the house with her bags. She would have to tell Sam something to explain to Jacob. But not everything. Some things would need to come from her. She pulled out the boxes and wrapped them, sticking each one under the tree. Along with it was each present for the pack. She would tell them to come over the next day for them and to visit.

She spent two hours getting everything she needed ready. Finally, she called Sam. He answered quickly, and Bella could hear the sound of crying children in the background. "Sam… I need to come over and talk to you. It is important."

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. And the concern. He was a good friend.

"Yes, well… no. I know how to fix it. I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"That's fine. See you then." Bella hung up the phone and walked out to the car. She drove quickly over to Sam's and arrived five minutes early. It was far enough into Quileute territory that Edward wouldn't be able to hear without seeing Sam. Sam answered the door before she could ring the doorbell. She walked in and followed him to the living room. She could hear Emily upstairs playing with the kids.

"Sam, I have thought about it…. This is the only way I can think of. To get rid of Edward."

Sam nodded, leaning forward eagerly. "First… I am pregnant. No one knows yet. I'm five weeks along. And, you can't tell Jacob."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Sam said, reaching out and grabbing her hand with a grin. She smiled back at him.

"Now, I have to get rid of Edward. He has made it quite clear he won't leave with me here and with Jacob. So…. I am leaving."

Sam's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I am leaving here. Tonight. Before Jacob gets home."

"Bella!" He dropped her hand in shock, standing up. Bella took a deep breath, keeping her seat.

"Sam, it really is the only way. Edward will know I am gone and go to look for me. But I am going to go somewhere he can't go. He won't know about the baby, so he will think I have left on my own. To get away from everything. I will send for Jacob when I am close to having the baby. We will stay gone for a bit, getting adjusted. Then, when Edward can tell I am bonded to the child and can't leave them, he will either give up or get stupid. In which case….well, he will be gone in some way."

Sam shook his head. "But… what do we tell Jacob?"

"You tell him nothing. Not until Edward leaves. You tell him I left, tell him what you need. We can't risk Edward finding out by reading his thoughts."

"And what of me? I will know!" Sam shouted, loudly.

Bella winced but shook her head. "You will stay on the reservation like you usually do. You will take down patrols to watching only base. He can't read your thoughts from here. You are out of range, and he doesn't know you well enough to fish for your thoughts. If he comes onto the reservation, you get him, and I come home early. If he doesn't, then he will leave looking for me. Then, you can tell Jacob that everything is okay. You can tell him I will tell him where I am as soon as possible. Edward won't expect me to come back here because he would expect me to think he would keep a watch on it. I know him. He won't know anything until he comes back to Forks to find me there with Jacob and our baby."

Sam looked down, closing his eyes. "So what _can_ I tell Jacob?"

"You can tell him that I love him, and I will see him again as soon as I can. You will not mention the baby. That would only hurt him. I left a note for him at the house. Do me a favor and have the guys spend some time with him tomorrow, okay? You just can't leave here… Edward will be listening for someone with information. You will have to keep this quiet."

Sam sighed, "Can't you wait for us to find another way?"

"No. I don't think Edward would hurt the baby or Jacob, but I can't take that chance. I can't handle Jacob worrying about it. And I can't have him looming over, waiting for you guys to catch him. I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere warm," Bella answered. "I'll be moving around. I'll be in a populated area. I'll ask you to set up an account for me via email in a few days so that I can have access to money. I promise it will be paid back."

Sam nodded. "Okay. You will tell me how you are though? You will keep in touch?"

"With you, yes…"

Sam took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, Bella."

"Last order of business… I need your car and a hat. I need to drive away without Edward following my scent or looking for me. Your 'smelly' truck and a hat to put my hair in will be okay. Your windows are tinted, aren't they?" Sam nodded, and Bella smiled.

"Wonderful."

**Author's Note:** So, I know a lot of you are pissed off about this. I practically cringed writing it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the rather swifty update. I was motivated by all of the wonderful reviews I got. Imagine what more will do!!! BTW, to those of you whose stories I read. I know you haven't heard from me in a while. I have gotten into the habit of satisfying my twilight moods by reading instead of writing, and that is a bad habit to fall into. I promise when I start reading them again, I'll start reviewing again. Thanks for your patience with my other persona, "Reader Xan."

As far as other fics, I am slowly working on my other story, the Bella/OC. Which is yet to be named. I am also writing a short story with a no werewolves or vampires but your favorite characters. It is pretty much with dealing with my own emotions and concerns about life. I'm not sure where it will go, and I will only post it if you guys want to read it. It will initially be depressing, but I promise great detai and probably good conveyance of emotion. It will probably be Bella/Jacob, but it is not up to a romantic relationship yet. Tell me if you want it. It has no guarantee for length or anything like that, it is, in essence, my release of emotions. A fictional diary in a way, I guess… Your call.


	29. Greed and Desperation

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to the elusive Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter 29**__**: Greed and Desperation**_

_The author also has a game to play with her readers in the author's note at the end. I hope a bunch of you will figure it out._

Edward sat on top of a tree outside of the reservation line about 300 yards away. He imagined Bella was going to tell them that she had seen him, and that was fine. Werewolves weren't exactly the smartest of creatures, and they hadn't even seen him so far. Fancy noses on an empty skull.

He was familiar enough with Bella's green SUV. She had picked it out herself and said that "geniuses picked green". The leather interior did smell nice. He could just imagine how wonderful it was now… the smell of the clean cow hides mixed with the scent of a very human Bella.

She had been rough with him today in Port Angeles. He had not imagined how hard it would be to win her back. Perhaps the werewolves had some sort of power over her, too? Yes, he definitely knew that part of the attraction was the prey/predator allure. However, he had not wanted to kill Bella after a while, and he still loved her. He loved her so much. And if she was going to endanger herself by being around a monster, the least she could do was be around the smarter of the two. The one less likely to get angry and rip her face off. She just needed to see sense.

When he had left her the first time, all of those years ago, he had not imagined her befriending a werewolf of all things. A perverted teenage boy? Sure. A few partiers and not so innocent girls? There was definitely that possibility. A few two faced "friends"? Well, she was sort of gullible. But he hasn't imagined her getting together with a person who encompassed all of these "qualities". That stupid Jacob Black was definitely perverted; Edward had been in his head enough to know. Partiers? That motorcycle was definitely a health risk. And any girls who would sleep with werewolves willingly would have to of been around the block a few times. And…two faced. Wolves definitely could be called two faced.

Well, he wasn't going to screw up again. He was going to be here until Bella saw reason. Either that or until she was clawed to death. In which case he would kill the mutt who did it and most likely die in the process. However, "death" didn't seem like a real big loss if Bella was already dead, too. Edward was determined to be here to good. Perhaps he could start taunting the wolves for fun. Make them think they were getting close. He laughed at the idea of them on the forest floor below him, looking everywhere, smelling him, but not knowing he was at the top of the very tree they lifted their legs to. Dogs.

He wondered for a moment if one of them had smelled him. He saw a truck coming down the road from the reservation and recognized it as one of theirs. He didn't bother to listen and instead turned his head up to the sky. The clouds parted for a moment causing the sun to make his skin glitter gold. He smiled again at the idea of what people would think if they saw him in that moment. A beautiful, glittering man atop a tall pine tree. An angel? He laughed at the irony; they couldn't be more wrong.

He could be someone's angel though. He could be Bella Swan's guardian angel. Keep her safe from the mutts of the world. He knew it would only be a matter of time. Besides, the werewolf would one day find the mate he was supposed to be with. He knew Bella; Bella and Jacob were absolutely not right for each other in any form of the word.

He remembered when he had been listening to Jacob at work. He was imagining making love to Bella. It was gross to imagine, but it had certainly helped Edward feel surer of himself. He had been so gentle with her. Treading his fingertips across her skin and through her hair. She had faked as if she had enjoyed it, but Edward knew she didn't. She liked to be dominant; she liked to try to take control of it. She had just lain there with Jacob though, her eyes closed as if it were relaxing yet pleasurable.

Edward knew; he had made the mistake of starting his marriage off with gentle love making like Bella did with Jacob. He had been surprised when she had dragged her fingernails down his cheek. If he had been human he would have bled. He had looked at her in shock, and she had glared at him. "You think I want this from you, Edward?" She had gotten off of him and walked out of the room. He hadn't been too offended. He had just gone to Tanya at the time. The next time they had tried to make it work though…..it was a constant battle. At least their relationship together hadn't lacked passion. If he were human he would have had the scars to prove it. The Bella he had been with certainly wouldn't enjoy "love making."

He didn't know why Bella was fooling herself into thinking she was happy. Their relationship had no spark, no electricity, and no passion. He shook his head. No, Bella needed the type of love only he could offer her. They _needed_ each other. To live, to breathe… life was not worth living unless they were together. They were each other's air. She had been broken when he had made the mistake of leaving her the first time. She had thrown herself off of a cliff to hear his voice!

Jacob Black just couldn't evoke those types of emotions in her. He was a dog. All he wanted was a mate. Edward…..well Edward wanted everything from Bella. And half of the fun was denying himself of her, her blood… It was a constant challenge. Pain that pleasured. That was why they hadn't worked out later… he had given himself what he wanted most, and there hadn't been more to take. Well, this time…..he wouldn't take it all. If he wanted her blood…

He thought for a moment. He could perhaps have her and not have her. She could have blood drawn for him and make more. After all, if it didn't work and he killed her again, they would just be apart for a while until she changed back human. She had already proven to him that his love was worth dying for. And what was fifteen years to eternity?

Late that night, Edward got tired of waiting. Jacob Black's truck had come speeding onto the reservation about 15 minutes ago, and it was already leaving. The pace was much slower, but it was swerving a bit. _He must be drunk._ He would go see what Black was up to. Maybe catch him doing something wrong so he could use it to win points with Bella. He jumped down from the tree and took off.

A mile away at the top of a tree that had a nice fork in it he could be comfortable in, Edward's mind was exploding. Jacob had arrived back home just a few minutes before him and was screaming and crying inside the house. He quickly turned on what he called "The Mutt Channel" and listened in. "Oh God….what did I do that would make her leave? Why did she leave me? What do I do now? What if she decided she wants Edward after all and didn't know how to break it to me?"

Bella left him! She finally had come to her senses! He grinned, climbing down from the tree and taking off. Once he got to the border, he started sniffing her out. He found it, going down the road. But her SUV hadn't come out! It was faint, though; she must have gotten a ride. Her smell was also tainted by the smell of a werewolf. One of them had helped her escape. He followed it down the road and had made it a few miles outside of Seattle before it was too faint to follow anymore.

He cried out, leaning against a tree on the side of the interstate. It looked like Bella had left for than just Jacob Black behind. But, he would be the first to find her.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I wrote this thinking it was just to get my own head straight on what Edward was really thinking. Honestly, though, I liked it when I finished. Some of you wanted an Edward POV chapter anyway, so here it is! Hope this answers any questions. The only thing I have to say to really sum up Edward is that he is greedy and desperate. Have you ever noticed that the people quickest to make an error are the greedy and the desperate?

So! Bella is long gone out of Washington. Any bets on where she went? I'll give you a hint…... Although it is only going to be understood by a select few, I expect…. "I'll make dance for you, bad German pigeons with wings hailed high!" I promise, if you understand that, it will be linked to it! The first one who gets it can leave me a quote, and I promise to put whatever it is in the next chapter that I write! Good luck!

As for the next chapter or so, when describing the place, I cannot give real actual locations. They will all be, basically, from the mind of the author because I have never been there, and I don't know anyone who ever has been.


	30. Breaking the News

It's not mine! I swear!!!!

Chapter Thirty: Breaking the News

**Check out the author's note at the bottom!**

By the time Jacob Black arrived home that night, the house was dark. He walked in the house to see their lighted Christmas tree with more presents underneath than there were when he left. He smiled and walked over to them, quickly snooping through. He found one for himself and shook it. He then laughed. Bella had insulated it. That was so like her. He would have to wait unless he wanted to get the box cutter out and try to sneak passed the tape.

He mentally shrugged. He could do that tomorrow if he wanted. For now, bed sounded good. He walked upstairs and into their bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he walked through the door. He threw the shirt in the hamper and looked at the bed…. It was empty. He felt anxiety creep up his spine and sniffed the air. No vampire. He flipped on the light. The bed was made and on his pillow was a letter.

He frowned and walked over to it. With hands that were slightly shaking, he opened it. She couldn't have changed her mind…..

_Dear Jacob,_

_This is a difficult letter for me to write because I cannot tell you everything that needs to be said. Go talk to Sam. He will tell you all he can. Remember that I am doing this for us. Remember that I love you. And I will see you as soon as I possibly can. I love you._

_-Your wife and mate for life, Bella._

"For life" was underlined and bolded. He couldn't help but notice that the handwriting was slightly more of a mess than usual, and there were a few watermarks on the paper. He folded up the letter, forbidden thoughts running through his head. He ran down the stairs and to his truck before speeding to the reservation.

Jacob arrived at Sam's house in a record seven minutes. He didn't knock; he simply slammed open the door. "WHERE'S SAM?" he yelled at Emily. She looked down and simply pointed to the living room. Jacob walked in to see Sam sitting in his chair, looking at him. "Jacob, you need to calm down. I have children and a wife that need to be safe."

Jacob snarled before forcing himself to calm down. His lip still had this irritated twitch to it. "Where…… where is my wife?"

"Sit first." Jacob glared at him but obeyed. "You are not going to like this, but Bella felt she had no choice in the matter."

"Just tell me what is going on, Sam," Jacob said, his fists clenching. "What did the leech do? I swear I will kill him…."

"Bella feels she needs to stay away for awhile. She wants Edward to leave to look for her. She told me very little details, but she did stress that she felt this was the only way. I can only tell you a few select things. You must realize there is a lot that I cannot tell you because we can't have Edward finding out."

Jacob simply glared, and Sam sighed before continuing. "Here is what I can tell you. Bella has left for a while. She still loves you. She just had to leave. She will see you when she can. She already knows where she is going and has made or knows how to make arrangements there."

"How long?" Jacob snarled, standing up.

"I can't give you an answer for that."

"_Give me more details, damnit!"_ Jacob hissed out. His body shook as he fought to keep his human shape. Sam growled at him, standing.

"Your insubordination will _NOT _be tolerated. Stand down!" Jacob breathed in and stood silently.

"You will listen to me now. I will _not_ be giving you any more information. Mine is also limited. We are doing this to keep it quiet from Edward, too. Seeing as he can read thoughts, it wouldn't be good for him to know exactly where to go to find Bella, would it? I am not telling you for your own good. Bella will be fine. I promise you that. She had to _get away._ What I told you is the only thing that needs to be in your head. Do not speculate. Do not think about where she would go or why. Do not think about it at all if possible. You will know more when you can. I will know more when I can. You will have to wait. From now on, the patrols will be lessened to protect this reservation. The pack will not know any more than you. Now, you are going to go home. Tomorrow, the pack will come by excluding me. I'll be here if you need me. I will tell you what I can when I can. For now, do you best to shield your thoughts. Even better, if you are in a place you feel compromised, try to _sabotage_ them. Got that?!"

Jacob nodded. It wasn't like he could refuse. This was his pack leader. He then turned around and walked out of the house. When he arrived back home, he allowed himself to cry and to scream. The only thoughts running through his brain being "she's gone…. Bella left me…. What do I do now?"

* * *

Bella smiled at the woman standing in front of her. "Thank you; I really appreciate it." 

"It really is no problem. It's nice to have another American around."

"Are there many Americans around here?"

The woman smiled, shaking her head. "No. I'm sure there are somewhere around 100. Businessmen and politicians mostly. So what are you here for?"

Bella shook her head, "I just wanted to take a bit of a vacation." The woman nodded before glancing at her hand.

"Does your husband know you are here?"

Bella shook her head, unlocking her door to get out of the conversation. "No, he doesn't." The woman nodded as if she understood.

"Well, I don't think you'll find a better place to run away to than a beach in Rio. I came here for my honeymoon and then for my divorce. I can't say I regret coming either time. I just haven't gotten around to leaving. Anyway, if you need anything, I am the apartment at the end of the hall. Do you know how to speak Portuguese?"

Bella shook her head, frowning. "No, but I won't be staying here for very long. Just until springtime, I think. Anyway, I think I am going to get a big of a rest. I am very lucky you were here to show me the apartment. I think I am about to keel over from jet lag." The woman laughed and nodded, walking down the hall. Bella smiled and stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

She looked at her bags, thrown haphazardly on the floor next to the bed. She shrugged and flopped down onto the bed, eager to sleep.

The next day, Bella managed to get a computer and internet hook up. She signed on as the second she was alone and started an email to Sam.

_Sam,_

_I arrived at my destination safely. I put my phone number in an attachment on this email for you to read IN CASE OF EMERGENCY. I don't want to risk Edward pulling it from your head if he __gets__ to you. I am settling in okay. I will be here until sometime next spring, at which point I will decide where to go next._

_How is Jacob? I hope he is doing okay. Does he know that I haven't really left him? When Edward leaves, you can tell him that he is still the only one for me, can't you? Hopefully, Edward will leave on the hunt pretty soon. _

_I will stay in contact as much as possible as well as give you updates. Please do the same. Thank you for your help. Send Jacob my love. _

_Love, Bella Black_

Bella looked at the email, wondering how she had gotten into this mess. Perhaps she should have held off and thought about it, but she just felt she needed to get out of there.

She hadn't known where she was going until she was in the airport. She looked at the list of departing flights and heard some people walk by, talking about their trip to Rio. She quickly stopped them and asked what airline they were using. Thirty minutes later, she had a ticket to Rio de Janeiro in hand.

She stopped thinking about it. She clicked the send button, and took a deep breath before walking down the hall. Her neighbor answered the door with a smile. "Bella! What can I do for you?"

Bella smiled. "I was wondering if you knew of any American doctors or good, English speaking Brazilian doctors I could see?"

"Are you sick?" he older lady asked, reaching her hand out to feel Bella's forehead. Bella grinned.

"No. At least, not really. I think the sickness ends somewhere in the second trimester."

"Pregnant! Well, I can talk to my friend Maureen. She had a baby a few months ago. I can ask for her recommendations."

Bella nodded. "Thank you, Janine. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I am going to go get something to eat. Thanks for getting those groceries for me today. I'll go on and get out of your hair. Thanks!" The woman nodded and shut the door, and Bella walked back down the hall.

* * *

Important Author's Note: Here is the latest chapter. For those of you who don't have me on your alert or favorite author list, I have a new story up! It is called Prima Facie, and it will be a Bella and Jacob fic. But it doesn't start out that way. It is also slightly AU, but most is explained in the prologue. Only one chapter posted so far, and it is just a prologue. Please go read and review it to tell me your thoughts and let me know that people are interested in it. Thank you! I'll try to get TTM's next chapter up in a few days. 


	31. The Warning

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This piece of fiction is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter Thirty-One****: The Warning**

It had been five months since Bella had left Forks, Washington. She now had a considerable baby bump, and at the latest doctor's appointment the doctor had told her she was going to have a boy.

Her neighbor and landlord, Janine, had been a great friend while she was there. She had driven her to all of her appointments. Bella has still not told her much about herself or her situation, and Janine didn't push. She was pushing Bella to think of names though. Bella had become more and more depressed as the time went by. She knew that Jacob would be upset if he knew he was missing the pregnancy. Sam's emails hadn't encouraged her much, either. He always reminded her how upset Jacob was. He begged her to come home, saying that there had been no sign of Edward since she left. And Bella was sure that was true. He was probably gone to look for her. But she couldn't take the chance of him showing up and doing something stupid. She couldn't risk the health of her husband or baby when Edward found out she was giving birth to a future wolf.

And that she was. Whenever she thought of Edward, the baby kicked like mad. She had even started to feel angrier at him than she felt she was. She assumed this had to be the baby's doing. Jacob had always said it was just their instinct to hate vampires, and she had thought he was exaggerating until recently. There was no explanation for it though.

Janine had been encouraging Bella to pick out names. Bella couldn't stand the idea of not letting Jacob have input. She refused to even seriously think about it.

She was just finishing up dinner with Janine and her boyfriend, Robert, when Janine started up again.

"What do you think of the name Charles? Charlie is an adorable name for a baby, and he can grow into Charles."

Bella dropped her fork on her plate and glared at Janine. "We have already discussed this. I am not naming the baby until it comes out of my body. And Charlie was my father's name."

Janine sighed, "But it will get you more excited! You should be happy! You are absolutely glowing, but your frowns sort of distract people from basking in it."

Robert put a hand over Janine's, "Come on, Jan. Leave the poor woman alone. She will come up with something when she is ready." Bella smiled at him and glanced up at the clock on the wall. Finally, she sighed.

"I better go. I need to go on to bed. I need to get up early tomorrow for the doctor's appointment. Robert, are you sure you don't mind taking me?"

"Not at all. I would love to take you."

Janine smiled, "I'm sorry that I can't. You should have scheduled it for next week when I will be back."

Bella shook her head. "I know. It is okay though. You need to go see your family. Anyway, I am going to go on now. Have a nice night, you two." She heaved herself out of her seat and walked out of the apartment to her own.

When she opened the door, she allowed herself the small moment of excitement she always did. She walked over to the calendar on the wall and crossed off the date. One less day until the due date. She walked into her bedroom and had just taken off her shirt when her phone rang. She picked it up, fully expecting it to be Janine.

"Bella?" a familiar voice said quietly.

"A…..Alice?" Bella whispered. "How did you get my number?!" she growled, tempted to hang up the phone.

She heard Alice sigh before she spoke. "I… found out about five months ago. I had a vision of you writing down your phone number at the doctor's office."

Bella's eyes widened before she squeezed them shut. "What do you want, Alice?" She tried to hold back the anger she was feeling, knowing it wasn't rational and that it was just the baby.

"Edward got here two days ago. He had been searching for you for months. He has been all over the states looking for you. I didn't tell him! But… I was talking to Rosalie. I thought he had left! And I said Rio. He came back and… I forgot to shield myself. He is on his way. This was a few hours ago. He is on his way there to find you. You need to get out if you want to stay away from him."

Bella felt sheer panic at that moment. "I….I… he knows where I am?"

"Not exactly. He knows you are in Rio de Janeiro. He doesn't have your number or address, but he can get it pretty easily once he gets there, I bet. Your location is the only thing he knows. Do you need help?"

Bella sat down, taking deep breaths. Her hand shook against the receiver, and she could hear the slight tapping of her ring against the plastic. "I… I have a plan in place. I just need to pack and leave…. Thank you, Alice."

Alice was quiet for a minute before she spoke. "It's no problem, Bella. I… Edward isn't himself anymore. He isn't thinking rationally. He is just too desperate to get you away from Jacob. Get away when you can. Please be careful, and…. Congratulations." Bella felt torn. Part of her wanted to hug Alice, and the other part wanted to rip her to shreds.

She inhaled sharply as the baby kicked her before smiling. "Thank you, Alice. Good bye." She hung up the phone and got to work. Everything she really needed was shoved into bags. All of her food and the stuff she didn't need, like her old clothes, were left behind. Maybe if Edward thought she was still there, he would wait around for a bit and give her more distance between them.

She quickly pulled out a pack of papers from her bottom desk drawer. Inside were the directions to her new apartment in Atlanta as well as her passport and three thousand in cash. She had to go. She only stopped to write a note for Robert and Janine, putting a stamp on it and dropping it in a mailbox on her way. It would arrive a few days later. Hopefully after Edward had already left Rio. Then, she was gone.

* * *

Two days later, Edward knocked on Bella's door. After receiving no answer, he pushed it open. It still looked lived-in. A few articles of clothing were scattered across the floor. He assumed she was out. He waited there, in her bedroom, for a day before he heard it.

"I just can't believe she is gone," he heard someone thinking down the hallway. "She didn't even tell us where she was going!"

Another voice answered, "Some people just cannot be happy staying still. She ran away from somewhere to come here, and now she has run away again. We just have to hope she will find her place."

"I'll still miss her though. I just hope Bella decided to finally go back to her husband. You could tell she still loved him."

Edward roared in anger and ran out of the apartment building. He hopped into his car and sped toward the airport. He needed to get to Forks before she got back to Jacob.

* * *

Author's Note: SO! Here is the latest chapter. The story is drawing to an end. We probably have less than five chapters left but more than two. On the bright side, I have a new story out! I am posting chapter 2 after I post this, and I am really excited about this fic. It is slightly AU, Bella/Jacob. Please go add it to your alert and review it. I have five chapters written already. It is practically writing itself. As well as my OOC fic, which I am still not 100 sure about. I am still writing it though. Anyway, check out Prima Facie!

As for the clue, because no one got it and a few people messaged me asking me what the hell I meant. It was from the Producers. I was very vague, I know. "Ula make dance for you" before she starts dancing in the apartment. And "bad German pigeons with wings hailed high!" for "Bad Germans/Nazis. There were pigeons that belonged to the Nazi played by Will Ferrell. At one pointed they lifted their wings in unison like the SS did to "hail"/salute Hitler. I promise; it does make sense in the author's mind…lol.

ANYWAY! Hope you liked the chapter! Enjoy Chapter 2 of Prima Facie, too! It's looking good!


	32. Return to Me

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.

**_Chapter Thirty-two: Return to Me_**

Edward didn't even stop to think about the pack as he walked toward the door of the Black household. He pushed it open to find that it was, indeed, empty. Bella would be getting here soon, he knew. He knew that his only chance of getting her back was if she came back into his arms before Jacob had a chance. Hopefully, the distance has been emotional and not just physical.

He walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Apparently, Jacob had decided to leave it all alone. Her clothes were still in the closet. A pair of her earring was still on the nightstand. He still wanted her back. Too bad he wouldn't get the opportunity.

He jumped when he heard the front door slam. He rushed out and ran down the hallway toward the smell when he suddenly staggered back.

"Vampire!" a voice screamed through his thoughts. Edward's eyes widened. Jacob was here first.

His mind quickly turned over his options. He could leave and risk Bella coming back to Jacob before he saw her. He just wasn't willing to risk that, though. He would hide, but then he would have to fight Jacob when Bella got there. She certainly didn't want to see him get hurt or killed. That would be damaging to his relationship.

There was really only one option. He would have to get Jacob out of the way before Bella got here. And then hide it.

By the time he got to the beginning of the stairs, Jacob was at the foot of them. Jacob glared up at him. "She isn't here. What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, she will be here. Now, I just have to make sure it's me she comes back to. And she will."

Jacob laughed sardonically, "And where do you think I am going?"

Edward smirked, "Well, they say all dogs go to heaven. I'd like to test the theory." Jacob's eyes widened before he changed in a trembling mass, pants shredded around what now were four strong, hairy legs. Edward couldn't do this inside. The blood would be everywhere. He ran back into the room and jumped out of the open window in the bedroom. He ran into the forest, hearing Jacob's paws hit the ground behind him.

"Pack! I need you in the woods behind my house. Edward!" he heard Jacob's thoughts cry out.

Several more voices answered in the affirmative, and Edward quickly climbed the tree. Jacob quickly caught up. He sniffed around, hurriedly trying to find where Edward had gone. Edward smirked before dropping from the tree, on top of the wolf. He did his best to sing his hangs in through the thick coat, but it was hard to get a good bit in through the mane at his rival's throat. Jacob roared, throwing him back and into a tree. The tree made a sickening crack, and they both paused in their fight to move out of the way as it fell to the ground.

They glared at each other over the fallen trunk. _"She is my wife, Cullen!"_

"But she was mine first, dog," Edward answered. They both ran at each other at pull pace, jumping and crashing into each other on Edward's side of the tree. They snarled and growled, both overcome but distinct animal instincts. Both went for the throat, using their claws to mangle the other's torso.

They hit the ground, and Edward heard a distinct crack as Jacob landed on the trunk wrong. He jumped off at the sound and looked down to see that Jacob's leg was broken at a strange angle, wedged between the trunk and one of its protruding branches. The wolf howled in pain, struggling to lean up and free himself.

Edward observed the scene with a feeling of victory. To insure it, he walked to the wolf and pinned him down. He looked into the eyes of his opponent and, for the first time, saw fear in the eyes of a wolf. He was reminded of a story he once read, The Interlopers. Two feuding men, trapped in the woods, each waiting for his men to get their first so they could kill the other. Too bad for them that neither side had gotten there in time. Too bad for Edward that his "men" weren't coming. Too bad for Jacob he was the only one trapped. He grinned at the irony. The wolves wouldn't harm either of them today.

He heard Jacob's thoughts before he heard the rest of the pack. _"Help, help me… I love you, Bella," _Jacob's voice whispered. _"We are close, Jacob. We see you." _

Edward looked up, cursing. Bella would never be with him if the pack was there to tell her he had killed Jacob. He saw the forms of the wolves coming. Still, he couldn't resist messing him up a bit. Bella would forgive him eventually. With that, he dragged his fingernails down the face, watching with satisfaction as blood soaked the fur underneath his eye. And then, ripped at his chest, watching as the slight wounds left from the scuffle opened up wider, causing blood to soak the ground around them. He relished in the sounds of the pleading for Bella and his pack to come to him, and was thrilled by the feel of the thrashing the man below him was doing. He really was a good opponent.

"You are lucky I have no taste for your blood. Too bad for you that you are the only one of us trapped," With that, he jabbed three fingers deeply in one of the wounds on his stomach, causing the already whining wolf to cry out in pain as his mind screamed on the outside. Edward looked back, seeing the wolves get closer and took off in the other direction, running.

* * *

Bella walked into the apartment three days later and decided she would email Sam with an update. The past few days had been busy. She hadn't even sent Sam her new phone number. She had just returned from the doctor. The baby was healthy, and she was getting excited about it. She could just imagine Jacob, her, and their son playing together. Jacob would be such a good father. 

She opened up her inbox to see an email was already from Sam. She smiled, clicking it open.

_Bella, _

_You need to return home at once. __Your phone is disconnected. __Edward came looking for you and fought Jacob. Jacob's hurt pretty badly. He'll be okay__ eventually__, but I think you need to come back to us now. I think Jacob needs to know you are with him now._

_Sam. _

_P.S. We are at my house on the reservation. The guys will let you on when they see you at the entrance. Hurry._

Bella didn't even pack her clothes as she walked out of the door. She got the next available flight to Washington. The whole trip there, her mind was spinning. Sam hadn't given many details. That led her to think he was quite busy.

When she finally landed in Port Angeles, it was almost midnight. The night was clear and cold, and she wished she had at least grabbed a jacket. She had rented a car, and had been speeding the whole way. Fortunately, she hadn't seen a cop yet.

She pulled through the entrance, stopping when Jared approached. "Bella. Go on through. It's just him and Sam."

Within minutes, she was running up Sam's driveway. She didn't stop as she opened the door and walked in. She heard running and Sam met her at the door. "Bella. You are huge…. he is this way."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her through. "He's sleeping now, but I'm sure he won't mind you waking him. He will be okay, but he is weak. He lost a lot of blood. He is in quite a bit of pain, but all is okay except for his stomach. I'll explain that later. Where were you?"

"I moved to Atlanta. Alice told me Edward had found out where I was. I guess he assumed I had returned here. Can you leave us alone for now?" Sam nodded, looking at Jacob before kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

Bella approached the bed. Jacob looked okay, though he was covered up to his chin. He turned his head toward her in his sleep and she gasped, seeing the long scar running down from under his right eye. She walked over and kneeled next to the best, running her finger down the line. He inhaled deeply and then his eyes popped open, recognizing her scent.

He jerked and then groaned in pain. She gently pushed him back, looking at him with a soft smile. "Jacob…. I'm home, baby."

Jacob looked at her, tears welling in his eyes. He scooted toward him and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed before his expression changed to one of hurt. "Why did you leave me?"

Bella closed her eyes, looking away for a moment. It wouldn't do to cry. "I… I thought it was the only way. I couldn't let him pursue me until he saw the proof I would be with no one else. And I couldn't have you knowing the truth from him reading your thoughts."

"What proof?" Jacob' voice asked. He reached out a hand, and she pulled it to her, kissing it before holding it to her cheek.

"Jacob, try to stay calm." Jacob looked at her nervously as she stood. His eyes then widened as they took in her appearance.

"You….you are…" he stopped, shaking his head as he looked at her stomach. She was bigger than most for seven months. She was sure it had something to do with her having werewolf baby. She already looked as if she could pop.

"Pregnant. Yes. A little over seven months." She saw Jacob close his eyes, but it did not prevent tears from cascading down his cheeks.

"So you left…" he whispered, turning his head from her.

"Yes," she replied, quietly, "I did leave. I wanted to have you come join me next month. Spend the last month with me and then stay with me until we adapted. Then, when I returned, he would see that I would never leave my family behind. That I was too in love with both of you to ever even think of it."

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "You know I've been miserable."

"I know," she said, wiping her own face.

Jacob took a deep breath before speaking. "That means that you better make the next fifty or so perfect." Bella looked at him, and he smiled at her, holding his arms out. She smiled back, feeling the baby kick gently, and climbed up onto the bed with him, snuggling into his warmth. She tossed one of her legs over his waist and nuzzled her head against his neck.

"You have been seeing doctors, right?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "Yes…. Do you want to know what sex the baby is?"

Jacob turned his head toward her and caught her eye before smiling. "Yes."

"He'll be another little pack man, just like his Dad," she whispered. Jacob's smile broke morphed into a grin, and she pulled his hand to her stomach. He gasped the first time feeling the baby kick and then tapped back at it, thrilled when the baby responded with another kick.

They lay together for the next few hours, feeling the baby kick as Jacob slowly asked questions about what had happened in the last five months. They fell asleep with a tender his and "I love you's". Once again, all was close to right in the world.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope all approve of the chapter. No, this isn't the end. But there will only be 1 MAYBE 2 more to go. There will not be a sequel, sorry guys. Please tell me your thoughts, and check out Prima Facie, which will be updated tomorrow! By the way: Please do read The Interlopers by Saki. It is my absolute favorite short story, and I have read a bunch of them! I am sure you can find it online. If you do, please tell me if you liked it as much as I do. Which is A TON! By the way, for those of you who are wondering, I really did just think of The Interlopers on a whim while writing this. Decided to use it. Hope you approve. Obviously, it belongs to Saki and not me. THANKS FOR READING! 


	33. Danger

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.

_**Chapter 33: **__**Danger**_

For the next seven weeks, Edward stayed out of sight. He was certainly not out of mind though. He was pleased with this. He was sure he stood a chance. Since he had hurt Jacob, the guard had come on full force. He saw two guards and guessed that the pack had grown in number due to the threat of him being there and getting a hand on one of their own.

They were obviously worried that Bella would come back to him though. Otherwise, there would be no reason for the round the clock vigilant watch that the pack had started. The pack leader had even come to work, and Edward hadn't seen him at all until he hurt Jacob.

Unfortunately, the opportunity to see Bella had not been available yet. She had been on the reservation, tucked into a house somewhere with _him_. He smelled her all of the time, but it was always tinged with the pungent wet-dog smell he had come to hate. Edward, however, was not stupid. He had been playing this game for a while now, and they still hadn't caught him. He wasn't about to ruin that by running onto a well guarded base for werewolves. He was a good fighter, but he couldn't take on more than three, and that was pushing it. He felt horrible for Bella; she must be miserable without him there.

* * *

Outside of Edward's deluded mind, though, Bella was ecstatic. The doctor on the reservation had said that any day now she would have a new son. Jacob was being exceedingly caring trying to "make up for lost time." And, at this point, she wasn't about to turn him away.

Her back was killing her, and she felt was if her feet would break off at the ankle at any time if it wasn't due to how juicy they were looking thanks to the swelling. She looked forward to the day when she could see her toes again.

She was sure she had never seen anyone pregnant as big as she was. Emily confirmed that she certainly had never been so large, and everyone always seemed kind of shocked. On bad days, she wondered if she could deal with it for more children. Jacob, though, was a wonderful husband. He was not working at the moment so he could be with her. He would help her relax in the tub, rub her back and feet, make her sandwiches. He had even tried to make spaghetti once, but Bella had said he could stick to sandwiches after the baby even seemed to protest the smell by kicking her in the kidneys.

Jacob loved to feel his son kick. He liked playing games with his son, tapping on Bella's stomach whenever his son did until they got in their own little "kick fest". Unfortunately for Bella, the baby was strong! It didn't feel good after a few kicks, especially with her husband encouraging harder ones by tapping incessantly.

* * *

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Bella decided she needed to have watermelon. She was starving, but she needed watermelon. She had tried the honeydew melon and cantaloupe Sam had in his refrigerator. It hadn't cut it. Fortunately, she had her very own errand boy following her around.

She could see the immediate advantages to Jacob getting her watermelon. First, obviously, she would get watermelon. Second, he was fast and could get there and back more quickly than anyone else. Third, and most important, it would get him out of her hair for a good twenty minutes.

The past week, Jacob had, literally, been within five feet of her wherever she was. She knew he was nervous and especially today. They had already had to call the reservation doctor. He had told them the pains she had been feeling so far were just Braxton Hicks. Bella, though, needed alone time. Badly. And she knew that in the next few days she certainly wouldn't be getting any.

She turned to look at Jacob. He was sitting on a bar stool with only a pair of jeans on, reading the paper and glancing up at her. When he saw her looking, he stood up. "Is it time?"

Bella rolled her eyes, angrily. "No. No, it isn't time. I would like you to do something for me, though."

"Sure, sweetie, anything." Jacob walked up, kissing her lips gently.

"I want watermelon. I really want some watermelon. I could also use a few minutes by myself to plan a… surprise for you." She would worry about coming up with a "surprise" later. At this point, she just needed him to leave her alone.

Jacob frowned, looking at her large stomach with worry. "Please," she whispered.

"Okay… how long do you need?" he asked, reaching a hand to her stomach and thumping it gently. The baby responded, and Jacob grinned.

"How long will you give me?" she asked, hoping to take advantage of his good mood.

He pursed his lips, thinking. "How is an hour?"

Bella grinned, widely. "That will be perfect. And you will come back with watermelon?"

Jacob nodded, "I will indeed. Sure you want to wait an hour for it?"

Bella laughed, "I am a strong and capable woman. I can wait to indulge myself. You might want to buy two if you want any." The phrase "eating for two" when used on the expectant mother of a werewolf was exceptionally true. She felt as if she were trying to eat for a not-too-hungry Jacob and herself at the same time. Especially in the past month.

Jacob kissed her and hugged her as best he could before walking toward the door. "I'll stop by and ask Paul to be within shouting distance, okay?" Bella nodded, expecting something of the sort. A minute later, she heard the roar of the truck cranking and pulling away from the house.

Bella grinned. She was unsure what to do with her hour of freedom. It was awkward staying in someone else's house. Jacob had felt it wasn't safe to go off of the reservation, and Sam and Emily had offered up their spare bedroom. Two weeks ago, Emily and the kids had gone to visit her parents in Seattle. Bella felt bad because she was sure it was because of her heightened hearing and lowered patience that had caused Emily to get her kids out of there.

She finally decided on just watching a little television and maybe napping for a few minutes. She turned on a movie Sam had thought she might like. She didn't watch more than ten minutes, though, before she fell asleep.

A little while later though, she woke up with a sharp pain. She climbed to her feet, and felt her eyes widen in terror as she saw blood run down her legs. "PAUL!" A minute later, a flustered Paul came in, shredding his clothes in the process. Seeing that a vampire wasn't there, he glared for a moment before seeing what was really going on. "Shit," he whispered.

"Yes, shit…." Bella felt sharp pain and started to fall down. Paul caught her just in time, scooping her up. "I think we should go to the hospital for this," he said. She nodded, feeling the tears course down her face. Paul ran with her to the car and put her in the passenger seat before driving quickly toward to the gate. He slowed down just to tell the two new werewolves guarding what was happening and to alert the rest.

"Mitchell, Jay, complications in the pregnancy. We are going to the hospital. Tell the pack." A cry from Bella caused him to nod at them before speeding off of the reservation. They were halfway to the hospital when someone ran out in front of the car. Paul swerved to miss then and crashed into a tree.

Paul jerked up, looking at Bella. She had lost consciousness, but didn't seem to have any new injuries. He jumped out of the car, not thinking about the person. He would just have to run with her.

The second he rounded the front though, he smelled it. Vampire. He had only a moment to growl and start to change when Edward jumped on him. Effortlessly, he grabbed Paul's head and twisted it sharply, breaking the neck. Paul crumbled to the ground, dead. Edward walked around the car, smelling blood. He opened the door, trying not to inhale. It was impossible not to, though, when he saw Bella.

She was pregnant. Very pregnant. And she was bleeding horribly. Was she losing the baby or was she hurt? He knew which one he hoped it to be. Either way, he couldn't change her now. She'd be pregnant forever. He would have to take her away. He pulled her out of the car and into his arms, shaking her gently.

"Bella. Bella, wake up," she didn't wake up, and Edward cursed. He could hear the pack coming from behind him, from the reservation. He took off running down the road in the opposite direction. He could outrun them, couldn't he?

It was all a loss though when Jacob's truck appeared, twisting on the road as the man jumped out. He didn't even seem to think as he switched to the hulking form, his jeans shredding to the ground.

_"Put her down,__"_ Jacob hissed through his thoughts. He saw the blood and cursed. _"She could die, Edward! Put her down! We need to help her now."_

"She'll lose the baby. I certainly don't want to raise your son."

"You aren't leaving here without going through me," Jacob threatened.

Edward glanced behind him. The pack was close, but he was sure he could finish the job. He gently put Bella down and didn't have time to stand up as Jacob pounced on him. They rolled on the road, ripping and biting at each other furiously.

Edward hadn't seen it taking so long, and he could hear them getting closer. They would arrive in minutes. He needed to go! He reached for Jacob's neck, pulling it toward his face and growling as he tried to bite through the thick coat. Jacob rolled quickly, thrusting a fist into Edward's stomach that caused him to wince and Edward to jerk back.

Jacob got to his feet and ran to Bella. He could see the pack. Seconds. He had to end this now! He ran at Edward, pouncing on him and tackling him. He held him down while the vampire struggled to get away. He pushed him off once and managed to get fifteen feet before two large bodies collided with his. Quil and Embry ripped and snarled. Jacob stood back, suddenly happy that Bella was asleep and wasn't seeing the grotesque scene.

He switched back human and grabbed Bella, running to his truck. He put her in and grabbed a pair of shorts he had in the back for emergencies, sliding them on. "I've gotta go!" He yelled out. Sam looked up from the body of Paul and nodded, solemnly. The others didn't even glance up as they continued to shred Edward's body to pieces.

Jacob looked at Paul sadly for a minute before wiping his mind of it and throwing the truck into drive, punching the gas. He needed to save his family, now.

* * *

Author's Note: So! This is the next to last chapter. I decided to get it out today because my family is arriving in….. 3 hours from Alabama. So, I have to get them at the airport. Understandably, I will not spend my time with them writing so it will be at least the 2nd before I get another chapter out.

BTW, I read the last chapter and was shocked with all of my little typos. I was pretty stressed at the time. No fear, though. I will be going back and revising this story when I am finished with it. Take care everyone! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving. I'm also updating Prima Facie, today, too. Check it out and review for both, please!


	34. Finite

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me.

_**Chapter 34: Finite **_

Jacob sat next to Bella's bedside, holding her hand in his. The doctor had just left the room. He sighed with relief. Bella had not been too close to miscarrying until the crash. She had a concussion, and they had had to perform a cesarean to save the baby in time.

He glanced to his other side at the bassinet. Inside was their new son. So far, he was not named. He wanted to wait for Bella to wake up. The doctor assured him she would wake up in a few hours but that she would be drowsy for a few days, and they would have to make sure she woke up every few hours. With a baby crying for milk, Jacob doubted that would be a problem.

He stood up from Bella's side and looked into the bassinet at his sleeping child. In Jacob's opinion, he was perfect. Thirteen pounds and nine ounces of perfect: a new record for the small Forks hospital. He reached a finger in, smiling as the baby grabbed it with a firm grip. He had Bella's full lips, but Jacob's dark hair and skin. He definitely had Bella's eyes, and a thick (for his age) mane of curly hair adorned his head. Jacob knew he would drive the girls crazy some day. Hopefully, his daughter would be ugly as sin so he wouldn't have to beat the guys away with a stick. However, looking at his son, he didn't think that such good genes could turn out so wrong.

He heard a knock at the door and called for whoever it was to come in. It had been five hours since he had arrived with an unconscious and bleeding Bella in his arms. Sam and Embry walked in wearing nice shirts. He assumed they had been back to the reservation.

"Come on! Meet my son," Jacob grinned, proudly. He moved his hands in impatience and Sam grinned while Embry practically ran. They looked in, and Embry started cooing in an almost feminine way over the baby. Sam shook his head in shock. "That is definitely a miniature pack leader, there, Jake…"

Jacob nodded. Sam looked over his shoulder at Bella as Jacob sat down in the chair. "How is she?"

Jacob smiled, thankfully. "She'll be okay. She has a concussion, but she will wake up sometime today the doctor thinks."

Sam nodded. "Did you take care of him?" Sam looked down in silence before slowly shaking his head. Jacob growled at his response, but Sam put up a hand.

"He is in the woods with the rest of the pack. Out behind the hospital. He isn't going anywhere. We figured that… you would want to do it. To finish it."

Jacob looked at Bella, wondering what she would say. It was important to him to know, first hand, that Edward would no longer be a threat. However, he knew that it would, somehow, still hurt Bella. "Do you think I should?"

Embry looked up, seemingly interested in Sam's response. Sam seemed to think over the question before finally nodding. "Yes, I do. I think it will make it easier for you to relax afterward. Bella need not know the details, just that it is over."

Jacob frowned, kissing Bella's hand before nodding. He stood up. "I'll be back soon, Bella," he whispered. He then leaned over the bassinet. "If anyone tries to wake your mother, you had better growl at them. Hear me?" He heard Sam snort behind him but shrugged it off.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The three arrived in the forest fifteen minutes later. The pack was surrounding a figure, all transformed. Edward was huddled, seemingly badly hurt. His clothing was ripped to shreds. Jacob glanced to the side to see a fire lit. "I did it before we got you," Embry explained. Jacob nodded. Quickly, the three took off their clothing and transformed. Sam and Embry helped secure the circle around the fallen Edward, making sure he didn't escape.

Jacob parted the way, standing over his enemy. "Cullen," he hissed.

Edward looked up, his eyes a dark black. He was in pain, and he obviously wanted to hunt. His strength was gone, though. Jacob looked down, shocked to see both of his hands missing. He heard Quil laugh behind him. "We made sure to disarm him." Jacob was surprisingly, a bit grossed out. It didn't stop a slight twitch of amusement in his lips though.

"She doesn't belong with you," Edward rumbled, looking at his feet. He seemed to have given up.

Jacob sighed, "Don't you realize by now, Cullen… she has always belonged with me. That's why I imprinted on her. It was destiny."

"Her blood sang for me…. _That _was destiny."

"Yes… it did. You were destined to hunt her, lust for her. I was made to love her. You couldn't accept her any way she was presented to you… just as prey."

Edward seemed to be saner than he had since the whole ordeal had begun. He didn't respond, but his shoulders tensed before sagging in acquiescence. "Will you hurry it up? I have somewhere to be?"

"Oh?" Jacob asked, a mixture of mirth and shock covering his voice.

"Yes."

"You aren't going to plead for your miserable existence? Promise you would never come back? Promise never to try to get Bella back again?"

"No," Edward confirmed.

"Why not?" Jared asked from behind them, stunned.

"Because I never could promise not to come back. If you were to let me live, I would constantly hunt her. I suppose I am just willing to admit, now, that she wants to be with you. I think I would rather die than hunt her when she will not ever want me."

Jacob frowned. It was much harder to kill someone who was apologizing. Not that Edward was apologizing. He was just sure that this was as close to it as one could get. As close to acceptance of Bella's choice as he could ever get.

He couldn't let him live though. Not after the pain and fear he had brought into their lives. He couldn't risk his son or the future lives of his next children and grandchildren with the knowledge that Edward Cullen still lurked in the shadows. "She told me that you were an addiction for her."

"And her for me," Edward confirmed. He looked up. His eyes seemed sad. Jacob was shocked to realize that he really did feel true emotion. "I was her sun."

"So what am I?"

"The sun is something we need to survive, but it also harms us. It is a form of addiction. You, Black, despite your warm skin, are the moon. Bella always liked the moonlight. She always thought it was beautiful, and it never hurts her. She was always destined to run toward the moon. I just thought that her need for me was stronger than her love for you."

Jacob contemplated saying more. He knew that all that needed to be said on his part had been though. He didn't want to be a beast, kill out of the desire to kill alone. He wanted it to be the right thing to do. Which he was positive it was. "I'll make it as fast as possible," he said quietly. He could feel the somewhat disapproval from his pack mates. They had watched one of their own be killed that day. They did not intervene though; they had caused him plenty of pain, if not enough in their minds' eyes.

Edward nodded, "Be good to her." Jacob nodded. Jacob stared into his eyes and a feeling of camaraderie seemed to pass between the two; the kind that passed only between men that shared love and need for the same woman. Hatred and acceptance.

Without another thought, with less hatred but no forgiveness, Jacob Black thrust his jaw forward, ripping into the throat of Edward Cullen. The vampire jerked in subconscious protest to the pain; the only proof that part of him still wanted to survive. He did not pull back, but instead twisted up, pulling the head from the shoulders, bronze hair toppling to the ground. He pulled back as he signaled for his pack mates to take their piece. They pulled at him, ripping apart the once-stone body and tossing it into the fire. Finally, Jacob dropped the last remainder of Edward Cullen's existence, his head, onto the fire.

As they watched it burn, the wolves howled as one. It was howl that would chill the bones of all who heard it; pain, grief, relief, and joy. As the flames died down into just a pile of ashes, the wolves changed back into their human selves. They dressed in clothing that had been brought by Sam and Embry and walked back through the woods to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived, Jacob still had thoughts of Edward's final words running through his head. He knew that being good to Bella wouldn't be a problem. He was eager to please her for the rest of her life. He did have trouble finding acceptance that a vampire could feel such emotion for its prey. Or feel such emotion at all.

The thoughts banished though as he walked into the room to see his sleeping wife. He shut the door behind him, knowing he needed time with his family without the pack. Besides, he could already hear Embry and Sam telling the rest of the group about the large baby. Jacob slowly leaned down, lifting the sleeping child from its bed. He tucked him into his arms and sat down at Bella's bedside.

An hour later, Jacob heard a sigh fill the room. He looked up to see Bella looking at him with blurry eyes. "Jacob?" she whispered. Jacob smiled softly at her, "Right here," he whispered. He stood up and sat down at the end of her bed. She slowly sat up, wincing slightly. Jacob sighed, looking at the bundle in his arms before handing it over to Bella.

She looked down in awe at the baby, not glancing away from the face as she asked, "This is our son?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes. This is our son." He smiled and reached a hand up to run it through her hair. Bella smiled before a look of worry flit over her face. She glanced up.

"Edward?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "Dead."

Bella was quiet for a moment before nodding. "It is for the best," she whispered. Jacob nodded, running his thumb over her cheek as he looked down at his wife and child.

"What should we name him?" Jacob asked.

Bella smiled, "You liked David, didn't you?"

Jacob nodded. "David it is. But I get to choose his middle name," Bella stated, seriously.

"Okay. Just not Sue." Bella laughed softly, causing the baby to whine softy before nuzzling into her. She smiled. "Faolan."

"What?" Jacob frowned. It was odd but not entirely bad. "Why?"

"It is Gaelic. It means 'wolf'."

Jacob felt a smile spread across his face. He leaned down, tilting Bella's face up before kissing her gently. "David Faolan Black."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Our 'beloved wolf.' It is perfect for him." Jacob nodded, pulling himself on the bed. For the first time in a very long time, the two simply sat back without worrying about the danger they might be in. They contented themselves with living in the moment, watching their son sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was the end. If there was any time to review, it is now. Tell me how you liked the story now, as a finished product. This is the time for all of you that haven't reviewed at all in the course of this story to tell me what you thought, and those of you who have been such valued supporters to say your goodbyes. Thank you for reading; I really appreciate you all for your kind words and encouragement. 


End file.
